


El Apolo de Atlanta

by Hyakka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Implied/Referenced BDSM, M/M, Secrets
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyakka/pseuds/Hyakka
Summary: Cuando el cabeza de familia fallece inesperadamente Sasuke viaja con prisas hasta Europa para recuperar el cuerpo. Sin embargo el solemne viaje se convierte en lo último que hubiese podido imaginar: una experiencia de descubrimientos increíbles que le llevarán a comprender quién era su padre y a descubrir quién es realmente el mismo Sasuke.





	El Apolo de Atlanta

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué decir? Hay tanto por decir que no sé ni por dónde empezar. De modo que trataré de ser breve.
> 
> Comencé a escribir este fanfic en un impulso (fueron muchas las razones que me llevaron a ello y no creo que merezca la pena ahondar en ellas ahora) el año pasado, en noviembre, creo. La idea era publicarlo como despedida del 2018. Cuando vi que era imposible me propuse publicarlo a modo de recibimiento del 2019. También fue imposible. Y tampoco logré tenerlo listo para el SasuNaru Day. Así que, lo lamento. Y aceptad mis felicitaciones para todas esas fechas, aunque sea muy tarde ya.
> 
> Durante estos meses han ocurrido tantísimas cosas que es imposible nombrarlas todas. Pero algunas han sido muy graves, hasta el punto en el que llegué a pensar que debía abandonar esta historia porque su conexión con la realidad comenzaba a ser espeluznante. Pero soy cabezota. Y tras mucho dolor y muchas lágrimas aquí está.
> 
> No sé si os gustará o no. La temática no es... ¿fácil? O sí. No lo sé. Desde luego ha sido duro de escribir. Por muchas razones. Me hubiese gustado hablaros de ellas, de las más amenas, por lo menos, pero ya da igual. Es mejor que leáis sin saber lo que pienso o siento al respecto, así podréis disfrutarlo (u odiarlo) bajo vuestro propio prisma sin ningún tipo de intervención ajena. Y leer así siempre es lo mejor.
> 
> Sé que algunas partes no están perfectas, que podría mejorarlas, o que parecen un poco inconexas respecto al resto de la narración y lo lamento mucho. Pero prefiero publicarlo ya - por lo menos ahora está terminado y me siento bastante satisfecha con el resultado final (aunque insisto en que es mejorable, lo sé). De modo que lo pongo en vuestras manos ya. Así podré volver a dedicar mis esfuerzos y mi corazón a otras cosas (entre ellas al resto de fanfics que tengo a medias y que lamento enormemente tener parados debido a esto y al caos que es mi vida).
> 
> Gracias a todos por la paciencia y el cariño que me habéis ofrecido durante el 2018. Estoy en vuestras manos este año también.

 

 

“ **El Apolo de Atlanta”**

 

_Capítulo único_

 

 

 

 

 

 

—Señor Uchiha, —la voz de Juugo era la misma voz cortés y gentil de siempre, aunque había una pizca de aflicción mal cubierta en ella que le crispó los nervios. Cosa que no era difícil en aquellos momentos: en las últimas horas su temple habitual se le había escapado de las manos como una exhalación y no estaba seguro de poder volver a recuperarlo nunca.

 

Juugo se inclinó en una reverencia y depositó la maleta que había estado trajinando por los abarrotados pasillos durante aquellos últimos y frenéticos momentos junto a las piernas de Sasuke con un movimiento eficiente y suave.

 

—Le deseo un buen viaje.

 

Sasuke agarró el asa de la maleta de mano con fuerza, tal vez así lograría refrenar los gritos que una parte de él quería soltar. Y al darse cuenta de aquella necesidad visceral que sentía se vio forzado a aferrarse a su lado más racional para lograr apretar la mandíbula y retener la risa. Sentía que estaba más cerca de perder la cordura que de lograr mantener su compostura habitual; como si las últimas horas de su vida le hubiesen empujado sin delicadeza alguna, con furia y con malicia: sin previo aviso que le permitiese tratar de oponer resistencia—hacia el estrecho filo del abismo a la locura.

 

Miró a Juugo a los ojos y asintió. Sabía con certeza que no iba a ser un buen viaje, pero asintió de todos modos. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Juugo.

 

—Gracias Juugo, no tenías por qué acompañarme hasta el aeropuerto.

 

Juugo agachó la cabeza en una pequeña reverencia cortés y Sasuke agradeció la momentánea pérdida del contacto visual, el minúsculo instante de intimidad individual.

 

—Es mi deber, señor Uchiha —aseguró Juugo, y aunque al alzar su rostro su expresión permaneció serena, Sasuke le conocía demasiado bien —eran ya muchos los años que hacía que Juugo trabajaba para su familia— y pudo adivinar, en el modo tenso con el que mantenía la postura, la inquietud que sentía.

 

Alzó un brazo hacia él y depositó la mano sobre el hombro de Juugo para ofrecerle un firme apretón.

 

—Volveré pronto —aseguró.

 

Juugo seguía alterado. Todos lo estaban. Pero Sasuke sabía que aquel pequeño gesto —que trataba de ser reconfortante, a pesar de la imposibilidad de calmar los nervios de nadie ante la situación— y que su máscara de control les había ayudado a ambos a mantenerse firmes y en pie. Y aunque aquella ridícula máscara era lo más falso que existía en aquellos momentos, sabía que mantenerla y lucirla frente a todos los demás era su responsabilidad _y_ lo que se esperaba de él.

 

—Sí, señor Uchiha —la postura de Juugo firme de nuevo, su habitual rostro impasible desprovisto al fin de aquella molesta aflicción que había teñido su mirada hacía unos instantes.

 

Una diminuta pausa, un silencio con significado.

 

—Todo estará listo a su vuelta.

 

Sasuke inspiró hondo y asintió.

 

No podía permitirse el privilegio de caer, de hundirse. Mantenerse en pie era su deber. Y la única opción—porque si caía, si se hundía, nadie estaría allí para sostenerle.

 

—Gracias.

 

Y se dio la vuelta para embarcar por la puerta de los pasajeros VIP.

 

 

//

 

 

Las manos de la azafata que esperaba junto al mostrador se apresuraron en coger el billete y el pasaporte que sostenía en las suyas y en devolvérselos con rapidez, permitiéndole embarcar sin demora. Sasuke sabía que Juugo seguía allí, fiel e inmóvil, y que seguiría allí hasta que su espalda desapareciese por la pasarela que conectaba la terminal con el avión, pero no se dio la vuelta. Era mejor así.

 

Caminó con pasos largos hasta llegar al avión y dejó que alguna de las azafatas que esperaban sonrientes para dar la bienvenida a bordo cargase su maleta y le guiase hasta su butaca tras comprobar, de nuevo, su billete. Se aseguró de que la azafata fuese delicada al subir su maleta al compartimento superior antes de permitirse tomar asiento, y cuando la misma azafata le ofreció un café y unas pantuflas aceptó ambas cosas antes de dejar caer la cabeza con pesadez contra el cabecero de su butaca de primera clase.

 

Cerró los ojos un instante y se dejó consumir por la rabia. Apretó la mandíbula y maldijo a su padre en su mente.

 

—¿De verdad tenías que ir y morirte en Grecia? ¿Es que querías hacerme la vida imposible hasta tu último aliento, o qué? —murmuró entre dientes.

 

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y se calzó las pantuflas de mala gana. Con previsión sacó la manta del envase de plástico y se la colocó sobre las rodillas.

 

— _Desgraciado_ —añadió; con un sonido inusual en él, uno que había sonado muy parecido a un gruñido.

 

Y cuando tuvo el café en la mesilla lo bebió a grandes sorbos, sin saborearlo siquiera, perdido en la rabia que sentía, completamente ajeno al sabor e incluso a la temperatura del líquido. En unos segundos dejó el vaso de papel ya vacío sobre la mesilla con un golpe, y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad sin elegancia ni delicadeza alguna.

 

Cuando sintió los motores comenzar a vibrar con más fuerza pidió un antifaz a la azafata y se apresuró a mandar un mensaje a Itachi mientras oía cómo desconectaban la pasarela del avión y cerraban las puertas.

 

“ _El avión despega en menos de dos minutos. Contactaré contigo cuando aterrice.”_

 

No esperó a recibir respuesta de Itachi: nada más mandar el mensaje puso el móvil en modo avión y lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta que previamente se había quitado y había abandonado en la butaca contigua.

 

— _Desgraciado_ —repitió, con un susurro cargado de amargura.

 

Y se puso el antifaz en los ojos mientras el avión avanzaba por la pista y oía, de fondo, las voces de los pasajeros de segunda clase —sorprenderse y asustarse— mientras miraban por las ventanillas y sentían en sus cuerpos el cambio de presión en el vehículo en el instante justo en el que las ruedas que corrían por la pista se separaban del asfalto. A Sasuke no le impresionaba: estaba aburrido de ello.

 

De modo que cruzó los brazos bajo la manta y se dejó arrastrar por el sueño.

 

 

//

 

 

Durante el vuelo soñó con su padre. Con aquel hombre sobrio y severo. Aquél que nunca daba abrazos, que nunca regalaba sonrisas. Ni tampoco apoyo, ni cariño. Aquél que solamente exigía. Exigía resultados, exigía perfección. Exigía todo lo que la naturaleza de Sasuke no podía darle. Y le negaba todo lo que necesitaba. Aquel hombre frío y distante que le había moldeado a su gusto hasta convertirle en lo que era hoy. Y todo ello… ¿para qué? Para ir y morir sin decir adiós. Con frialdad. Como todo lo que hacía. Lejos de casa. Sin carta de despedida, sin última llamada. Sin nada. Como si, incluso al morir, necesitase dejarles en claro a todos que no eran suficiente, que no estaban a la altura; que ni siquiera merecían compartir con él sus últimos momentos, su último aliento.

 

 

//

 

 

Recordaba vagamente haber despertado cuando le ofrecieron la cena. O la comida. No sabía qué se suponía que era y, sinceramente, no podría importarle menos. Allí arriba, en el cielo, el tiempo y el espacio perdían cualquier lógica. No por nada estaba volando hacia el día “antes” cuando en realidad su tiempo de vida seguía avanzando hacia el día “después”, hacia adelante, como un reloj de arena, descontando segundo a segundo su tiempo de vida, llevándole, con cada bocanada de aire, un poco más cerca de la muerte.

 

No quiso comer. No aquella bazofia. Incluso aunque fuese la única distracción que la vida le ofrecía para alejarle de aquella eterna pesadilla que, en su estado meditabundo, le atormentaba sin cesar. Y es que, de algún modo —un poco masoquista, un poco retorcido—, Sasuke quería seguir soñando: _necesitaba_ seguir conectado con aquel vómito de recuerdos, de sensaciones y de rencores que se removía en su mente con gran inquietud. Al fin y al cabo… era ya lo único que le quedaba de él.

 

 

//

 

 

El aeropuerto de Atenas era caótico. Y Sasuke no se sentía con ganas de tener que enfrentarse a ello en aquellos momentos: sentía su estómago revuelto, una molesta migraña comenzaba a palpitar contra sus sienes y el cambio en la presión del aire tras tantas horas allá arriba le había dejado los oídos sensibles a cualquier ruido. De modo que los chillidos estridentes de los niños que correteaban por los pasillos tras él no estaban ayudando. Y el perfume de la pareja de chicas que le cerraban el paso con sus enormes maletas tampoco.

 

Por fortuna, nada más pasar el control de aduanas y cruzar la puerta de salida a terreno griego, un hombre que sostenía una enorme pancarta en rojo le llamó la atención. De algún modo la imagen de un hombre serio y relativamente bien vestido sosteniendo aquel cartel tan estridente era tan incongruente que atrapó su mirada al instante. En la ridícula pancarta ponía su nombre.

 

El hombre de la pancarta era el chófer del hotel. Hablaba un inglés terrible y, por supuesto, no sabía ni una palabra de japonés, pero Sasuke no esperaba otra cosa. La parte buena era que se trataba de alguien bastante perceptivo y, dadas las circunstancias, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sasuke no quería hablar fue comprensivo y le dejó tranquilo el resto del trayecto. O tal vez se había quitado un peso de encima al no verse forzado a conversar empleando sus pobres dotes lingüísticas. Qué más daba; fuera como fuese era una situación en la que ambos salían ganando. Y Sasuke aprovechó el breve espacio de silencio para volver a conectar su móvil a la red.

 

“ _Hermano. Avísame nada más aterrices. Te llamaré.”_

 

Suspiró entre dientes. Maldito Itachi.

 

“ _Estoy en el taxi, camino al hotel. Te llamaré yo desde la habitación.”_

 

Maldito controlador. ¿Es que no podía dejar nada en sus manos sin tener que comprobar que todo iba bien cada medio minuto? Estaba claro que Itachi se estaba tomando muy en serio su —en breve— futuro ascenso a director de la empresa y a cabeza de familia.

 

“ _Llámame sólo si hay alguna novedad que necesite saber.”_ , añadió, con enfado.

 

Cuando el coche se detuvo ya en el aparcamiento subterráneo del hotel el chófer cargó su maleta y le acompañó a recepción. Nada más dar su nombre el mismísimo director salió a recibirle y le hizo pasar a su despacho para ofrecerle sus más sentidas condolencias. Ni que Sasuke fuese imbécil. ¿Se creía que no podía distinguir un pésame sincero de toda la parafernalia de cortesías falsas de un empresario? Él también era un empresario, sabía cómo funcionaba aquello. Aunque debía reconocerse que nunca lo había odiado tanto como en aquellos instantes.

 

—Señor Uchiha —se lamentó una última vez—, su padre era muy amable. Todos le teníamos en alta estima.

 

Y Sasuke tuvo que reprimirse con todas sus fuerzas para no darle un guantazo. “Amable”, decía aquel gusano. ¡Amable! ¿De verdad quería engañar al mismísimo hijo del maldito muerto con aquella mentira tan flagrante? ¡Aquello era increíble! ¡Insultante! ¡Su padre era cualquier cosa menos _amable_!

 

Mantuvo silencio como pudo y concentró todos sus esfuerzos en no fruncir el ceño.

 

El director carraspeó, tratando de cambiar el ambiente solemne por uno más profesional. Sasuke clavó su mirada en él.

 

—Mañana mismo, si así lo desea, claro está —anunció, con una gentileza edulcorada y completamente _falsa_ —, les acompañaremos al ferry de las diez para que puedan acceder a la isla y hacer el reconocimiento de los cuerpos.

 

Sasuke sintió algo estrujarse y tensarse en su interior ante la palabra. Endureció la mirada.

 

—¿Cuerpos?

 

El director parpadeó, como si Sasuke le hubiese pillado desprevenido.

 

—Así es, señor Uchiha —un silencio; el rostro del director recuperando su expresión confiada y empática—. Su padre no estaba solo cuando ocurrió el accidente.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Aquello se estaba complicando.

 

—¿Me está diciendo que hay más fallecidos? —acusó—. Y no solo eso. ¿Me está diciendo que su cuerpo no está aquí _sino en una isla_?

 

El director y su secretaria se miraron entre sí y mantuvieron silencio un instante más largo de lo necesario. Uno de aquellos silencios que te hacen sentir que los demás saben cosas que tú no sabes. Y si había un tipo de silencio que Sasuke odiase con toda su alma… sin duda era ese tipo de silencio. El de los presuntuosos. El de los que te miran por encima del hombro.

 

—Así es, señor Uchiha.

 

Sasuke apoyó la frente contra sus dedos enroscados y se tragó el suspiro con todas sus fuerzas.

 

La máscara. _La máscara_. No podía perderla. No allí.

 

—De acuerdo —necesitaba salir de aquel despacho cuanto antes—. Mañana a primera hora quiero todos los detalles —dijo, seco. Y volvió a clavar su mirada en la del director, incisivo—. Si el hecho de que mi padre esté en una isla y no aquí en la capital implica que la repatriación del cuerpo va a ser más compleja de lo esperado… —hizo una pausa, pesada, intensa, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en él y sin pestañear—, tengan preparados a sus abogados porque les voy a demandar por no habernos comunicado ese pequeño _detalle_ con anterioridad —amenazó—. Ahora voy a retirarme a mi habitación y no quiero que nadie me moleste a no ser que sea por causas mayores, ¿entiende?

 

Se puso en pie asegurándose de hacer chirriar la silla para más énfasis.

 

—Mañana, a primera hora, téngame un informe _detallado_ preparado —repitió—. O no voy a subirme a ningún ferry, ni voy a ir a ninguna parte, hasta que se _arrepienta_ de su neglicencia —vociferó.

 

Y salió del despacho con un sonoro portazo. Porque sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más el delgado hilo que mantenía su cordura se rompería.

 

 

//

 

 

Caminó furioso hacia los ascensores sólo para que la puerta se le cerrase en todas las narices. O eso creyó. Una mueca de fastidio ya en su rostro cuando una mano sólida sostuvo la puerta en el último instante, obligando al ascensor a abrirla de nuevo. Entró sin prestar atención al interior del mismo, ofreciendo una leve reverencia de cabeza a modo de agradecimiento y se colocó de cara a la puerta.

 

—¿Un mal día? —preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Y Sasuke se sorprendió. Porque a pesar del cansancio, de los nervios y la ira a flor de piel, y de la devastación interna que cargaba, aquella voz se las arregló para propinarle un inesperado escalofrío. Y estaba muy lejos de ser un escalofrío de temor. Y Sasuke no estaba seguro de poder recordar si había sentido uno de ese tipo con anterioridad porque, así de buenas a primeras, era incapaz de reconocer la sensación. Una sensación tan ajena e inesperada que le dejó descolocado y en alto estado de alerta.

 

Por acto reflejo miró al otro hombre por sobre su hombro, a la defensiva, atónito. Y se encontró con una imagen también inesperada: la de un hombre imposiblemente rubio, con una sonrisa radiante y con los ojos más azules que había visto jamás. Parecía sacado de un anuncio de televisión.

 

—Gracias.

 

El otro hombre ensanchó su sonrisa.

 

—No hay de qué. Es un fastidio cuando tienes que subir diez pisos y el ascensor se va sin ti —empatizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Y entonces Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaban solos en el ascensor.

 

Volvió a mirar al frente. Siendo completamente consciente del hombre a sus espaldas; su propio cuerpo alerta ante cualquier movimiento.

 

Aquella situación era incómoda y ridícula.

 

Disimuladamente miró la llave de su habitación, que mantenía prieta entre sus dedos, y, efectivamente, el llavero marcaba la habitación 109.

 

—Yo también me bajo en la décima planta —anunció, en voz baja.

 

Y no sabía por qué. Porque estando en sus cabales jamás revelaría semejante información a un desconocido. Era innecesario y, además, peligroso.

 

_¡Cling!_

 

—¡Ya estamos aquí! —canturreó el rubio.

 

Y cuando la puerta se abrió Sasuke se apresuró en salir del ascensor. Alerta del hombre que salía tras él. Decidido a caminar con fluidez hasta su habitación, encerrarse en ella y olvidar cualquier sensación incómoda. Ya tendría bastante incomodidad hablando con Itachi. Y, _peor_ , a la mañana siguiente, cuando llegase la hora de enfrentar al director y todas las incógnitas que escondía.

 

—Hasta la vista, —sonrió el rubio, colocándose frente a él como una pared. Mirándole con _ilusión_ en los ojos, como si esperase alguna cosa.

 

Oh, no. Era uno de aquellos hombres _amigables_. Los odiaba. Y en aquellos momentos era lo último que le faltaba. Iba a estallar.

 

—Sasuke —dijo, seco.

 

La sonrisa que le ofreció el rubio a cambio fue tan brillante que prácticamente le cegó. Parecía tan sincero, tan…

 

Le hizo sentir completamente inapropiado. Y trató de relajarse lo más mínimo. Podía aguantarlo, era sólo un momento—podía hablar con un hombre _amigable_ y no ser descortés. Al fin y al cabo él no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello que estaba hundiéndole en el abismo y empujándole hacia la locura.

 

—Yo soy Naruto —dijo, enérgico, tendiéndole la mano—. Es un placer, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke sintió sus dedos temblar.

 

Aquello era muy violento. Pero… no podía esperar que aquel hombre lo comprendiese; estaba claro que para él los apretones de manos eran tan naturales como el respirar. De modo que se armó de valor y ofreció su mano con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir. Sólo esperaba que su reticencia no fuese perceptible.

 

Lo que jamás esperó fue la calidez que el apretón de manos le proporcionó y que lanzó directa a su columna para recorrerla de arriba a abajo reconvertida en un chispazo eléctrico. Aturdido por la novedosa sensación forzó las palabras a salir a través de su garganta.

 

—Lo mismo digo.

 

Y cuando Naruto le devolvió la libertad se apresuró en darse media vuelta para avanzar veloz por el pasillo y encerrarse, al fin, en su habitación.

 

 

//

 

 

La llamada por teléfono con Itachi fue larga y pesada. Quería saberlo todo. Cada maldito detalle. Pero Sasuke no tenía detalles por dar. Su llegada a Grecia había sido caótica, el director del hotel le había llenado el oído de basura para distraerle de todo aquello que escondía y el vuelo había sido un vuelo como cualquier otro. ¿Por qué le costaba tantísimo a Itachi esperar a _mañana_? ¿A que Sasuke tuviese información digna de compartir en lugar de torturarle en aquellos instantes en los que no tenía nada de valor en las manos? ¿Por qué necesitaba castigarle mentalmente de aquel modo? Sasuke necesitaba descansar. Desconectar de una vez por todas. Y no estar tres horas y media escuchando la voz de su hermano preguntar y preguntar y preguntar. ¿Qué haría con él una vez tuviese algo que decir? ¿Tenerle _todo el día_ pegado al teléfono contando los detalles de cada mínima cosa? Si su padre no había acabado con él… Itachi sería quien haría los honores. Cada vez estaba más convencido de ello.

 

—¿Qué has comido en el avión? —prosiguió, en su retahíla de preguntas irrelevantes.

 

Sasuke apretó los ojos, y reprimió el suspiro de exasperación con todas sus fuerzas.

 

—No he comido en el avión.

 

Un silencio. Y Sasuke casi tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de no haber mentido. Pero nunca le mentía a Itachi, siempre había sido incapaz de hacerlo—además de que habría sido inútil intentarlo puesto que Itachi podía leerle como a un libro abierto.

 

—¿Cuál era el menú? —exigió saber; y ante el silencio de Sasuke anunció—: Llamaré a la compañía para que te proporcionen un menú especial en el vuelo de vuelta.

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas.

 

—No es necesario —gruñó, molesto.

 

 _No_ era un niño pequeño, si quería cambiar su menú podía perfectamente arreglárselas él solito.

 

—Insisto, hermano.

 

Sasuke suspiró con toda la suavidad que fue capaz de reunir para que Itachi no lo oyese.

 

—No quiero que llames a la aerolínea —sentenció.

 

Otro silencio.

 

—Sasuke,

 

—¿Hn?

 

—¿Qué has comido al llegar al hotel?

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Y apretó los dientes.

 

—No necesito una madre extra, Itachi. Ya tengo una.

 

Más silencio.

 

—Hermano —una pausa—, te necesito fuerte.

 

Sasuke abrió la boca para interrumpir. Sentía la sangre hervir furiosa en sus venas. Pero Itachi era más rápido.

 

—Ni madre, ni Sakura-san, ni yo estamos allí para asegurarnos de que te cuidas. Necesito que seas racional y lo hagas por ti mismo.

 

—¡No necesito--

 

—Cálmate, hermano —cortó Itachi ante el matiz encolerizado que había adquirido su voz—. Cuando corte la llamada quiero que te eches a dormir enseguida. Haré que te suban el desayuno a la habitación mañana a primera hora.

 

—¡No te atrevas!

 

—Sasuke, cálmate —exigió—. Vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte mandado a Grecia.

 

Y la línea fue asaltada por un silencio tenso y largo. La tirantez vibrando como una cuerda de piano tras apretar una tecla.

 

Las últimas palabras de Itachi habían dolido horrores. Se le habían clavado en el pecho como afilados puñales.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios y desvió la mirada.

 

—No confías en mí —acusó.

 

—No existe una sola persona en este mundo en quién confíe más que en ti, hermano.

 

La voz de Itachi había sonado tan serena, tan sobria que le había empujado un centímetro más cerca del abismo—ya casi… ya casi estaba ahí: los dedos de sus pies ya estaban en el aire, sólo sus talones seguían manteniéndole en tierra.

 

—¡Mentira! —exclamó, con todo su ser.

 

Sus dedos habían comenzado a temblar.

 

E Itachi le ofreció un segundo —uno solo— de silencio.

 

—Cálmate, Sasuke —su voz se mantenía templada y Sasuke odiaba cada segundo de aquella conversación, odiaba cada sonido que escapaba por boca de Itachi. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía mantenerse calmado y sereno? ¿Por qué Itachi podía y él no? ¿Era por eso? ¿Esa era la razón de que Itachi fuese el favorito? ¿El repugnante hecho de que no tenía sangre en las venas? ¿De que no era capaz de sentir?

 

—Estás cansado del viaje —prosiguió, con aquella aparente calma suya que le estaba enloqueciendo—, es normal que estés alterado; pero te pido que mantengas la compostura.

 

El sabor metálico de la sangre le inundó la boca. La herida que acababa de hacerse en la parte interna del labio con sus propios dientes le iba a estar molestando unos cuantos días. Pero era lo único que había podido hacer para frenar los gritos. Realmente se sentía cada vez más cerca de la caída al abismo de la locura; un pequeño empujón, un estúpido resbalón… _y—adiós_.

 

—Si confiases en mí no me someterías a semejante sesión de control —gruñó, ácido—. De hecho me sorprende que me hayas mandado a mí y no a Shisui a buscar el cuerpo —escupió. Y las palabras sonaron llenas de veneno. El puño que mantenía sobre sus rodilla le temblaba violentamente.

 

Otro silencio. Pesado. Demasiado pesado. La migraña le martilleaba la sien con alevosía. Necesitaba cortar aquella llamada cuanto antes o le explotaría la cabeza.

 

—No estás en el estado emocional óptimo para tener esta conversación, hermano. Hablaremos sobre esta cuestión en otra ocasión —sentenció Itachi—. Pero quiero que tengas presente que me hiere profundamente que menosprecies mis palabras con tanta facilidad. Eres la única persona en todo el mundo a quién le confiaría mi propia vida, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke succionó en la herida, extrayendo más sangre.

 

—¿Cuando vas a acostarte?

 

—Estoy tumbado en la cama —reveló, en un susurro.

 

Un suave sonido de apreciación, de burla al otro lado de la línea.

 

—Felices sueños, Sasuke —susurró, con aquella voz profunda y envolvente que tenía Itachi—. Te llamaré en unas horas.

 

—Te llamaré yo —rebatió.

 

Y la llamada se cortó.

 

 

//

 

 

Apartó las sábanas de su cuerpo con un brusco empujón. Sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno. Se ahogaba. Alzó el brazo hacia arriba con fuerza, tratando de apartar la insufrible opresión con violencia; pero ya no había sábanas, ya no había nada, y el manotazo que dio no fue más que un movimiento inútil. Su brazo cayó sobre el colchón con tanta fuerza que rebotó levemente sobre él.

 

Al sentir su brazo colisionar con tanta dureza abrió los ojos de golpe. Inhaló profundo.

 

Miró a su alrededor, moviendo los ojos con ritmo frenético, absorbiendo toda la información visual con avidez.

 

Su corazón palpitaba desbocado en su pecho y su respiración era errática. Pero estaba bien. No se ahogaba. Estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

 

Su cuerpo se encontraba sobre el colchón de una cama doble, en una habitación de hotel. Sus extremidades estaban paralizadas. Pero si ponía un poco de esfuerzo en ello sabía que en breve podría volver a moverlas a su antojo sin problema.

 

Volvió a mirar a su alrededor: despacio esta vez, fijándose poco a poco en los detalles.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Sí. Ya recordaba.

 

Estaba en Grecia. En la capital del país, Atenas. En un hotel famoso. El hotel en el que se había hospedado su padre. Pero su padre no estaba allí. Su padre--- _su padre_.

 

Cerró los ojos.

 

Su padre se encontraba en una isla. No sabía en cuál.

 

Debía ir a buscarle.

 

Se cubrió la boca con la palma de la mano. No quería hiperventilar. Debía ser fuerte. Itachi se lo había pedido anoche.

 

Itachi--

 

Apretó los ojos.

 

Debía ponerse en pie. Debía recuperar su máscara. E ir en busca de—de… de lo que quedaba de su padre. Para devolverlo a…

 

Se mordió la carne del interior del labio. Y se arrepintió enseguida. Estaba adolorida, hinchada; y con el minúsculo mordisco la sangre había vuelto a impregnar su boca. Debía dejar de hacer eso o esa herida no cerraría nunca.

 

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia el exterior. El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse de un azul metálico, profundo. Pero si miraba hacia la parte más alta del cielo aún podía ver algunas estrellas. La ciudad estaba en silencio.

 

Era temprano.

 

Debía esperar unas horas aún.

 

Aún faltaba mucho tiempo para que llegasen las diez. La hora de ir a buscarle… y de llevarle _a casa_.

 

Tragó la sangre en su boca y se dio la vuelta hasta quedar tumbado de costado en la cama, dándole la espalda al ventanal. En aquella posición podía verse reflejado en el espejo del baño.

 

Tenía un aspecto horrible.

 

Inspiró hondo. Y se incorporó.

 

Puso los pies desnudos sobre las baldosas y observó sus dedos. Necesitaba cortarse las uñas pronto. Incluso sus pies tenían un aspecto desaliñado.

 

_Un hombre no es aquello que cree ser sino aquello que muestra a los demás._

 

Dejó escapar una carcajada ahogada.

 

Incluso ahora seguía torturándole en su mente.

 

Miró hacia el techo e hizo rodar sus hombros. Aunque había dormido mucho menos de lo que esperaba poder dormir no sentía su cuerpo cansado.

 

Pero su cabeza estaba embotada, aturdida. Probablemente el jet-lag tenía que ver con ello. Aunque Sasuke nunca había padecido grandes efectos a causa del mismo en el pasado. Era su cerebro el que funcionaba mal. Y Sasuke no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Porque su mente se había empeñado en impedirle procesar durante el sueño, bloqueándolo todo y empujándole a una noche en blanco.

 

Irguió su postura, estirando el cuello y la columna, y volvió a fijar la mirada en su reflejo.

 

Se sentía aturdido.

 

Pero la máscara volvía a estar en su puesto. Su rostro se mostraba impasible, su cuerpo mantenía una postura digna. El Sasuke de siempre parecía volver a estar ahí.

 

Ahora sólo era cuestión de hacérselo creer a los demás.

 

Se puso en pie y decidió que era hora de comenzar su día.

 

 

//

 

 

La cafetería estaba prácticamente en silencio cuando entró. Sasuke había estado observando a los camareros preparar el comedor con diligencia mientras esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo. Acababan de abrir y él era el primer cliente; y ser el primero siempre era bueno. Se sentó en la mesa que había en el rincón más íntimo del comedor y pidió un café solo. El camarero le ofreció una breve explicación sobre el funcionamiento del bufet del desayuno pero terminó su explicación enseguida. A Sasuke no le importaba el bufet, no iba a comer nada de todos modos. Lo único que quería eran un café y silencio.

 

De modo que cuando comenzó a llegar gente se puso en pie y se fue.

 

Había llegado la hora.

 

 

//

 

 

Pasó otra página con brusquedad. Exhaló aire por la nariz. Y cerró el documento con un gesto definitivo antes de lanzarlo a la mesa del director.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron. Y Sasuke se sintió victorioso cuando —al fin— vio al otro hombre sentarse en su sillón al otro lado del escritorio.

 

—Mándeme una copia por correo electrónico —ordenó.

 

El director ofreció una sonrisa falsa y algo tensa. Estaba claro que no le gustaba que otros fuesen los que diesen las órdenes.

 

—Desde luego, señor Uchiha.

 

Sasuke cruzó los brazos contra su pecho.

 

—¿Qué hacía mi padre en Mykonos? —exigió.

 

El director le miró un instante, como si tratase de analizarle, antes de hablar.

 

—Turismo, obviamente, señor Uchiha —explicó, con voz templada, como si hablase con un niño algo lento.

 

Sasuke soltó un soplo de aire, cargado de desdén.

 

—Mi padre no hacía turismo.

 

El director trató de retener la ceja pero la alzó un poco de todos modos. Sasuke mantuvo su rostro impasible pero en su mente no podía evitar sorprenderse de que semejante mal actor hubiese llegado a director de un hotel con tanto renombre.

 

—No me atrevería a decir que conocía sus intereses mejor que usted, señor Uchiha, ¡más faltaría! Pero si hay algo cierto es que su padre visitó varias de nuestras islas en sus repetidas estancias de veraneo.

 

 _Repetidas estancias de veraneo_. Se hubiese reído. Si no fuese porque ya no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

Era cierto que su padre viajaba mucho durante todo el año. Pero siempre era por asuntos laborales. Nunca por disfrute personal. Y, sinceramente, aquella era la _primera_ vez que Sasuke oía algo sobre que su padre estuviese en Grecia. La gran mayoría de sus viajes de negocios eran dentro del mismo Japón o a otros países de Asia. Era cierto que unas pocas veces al año atendía a algunas reuniones en Estados Unidos. Pero eso era todo.

 

O eso había creído toda su vida.

 

Porque en toda su confusión mental lo único que comenzaba a tener claro era que o bien el hombre que tenía en frente era un farsante sin escrúpulo alguno… o— _o su padre había estado ocultándoles cosas_.

 

Y no sabía cuál de las dos le hundiría más hondo.

 

Pasó la lengua por la herida en su boca y se aclaró la garganta con toda la elegancia que fue capaz de reunir.

 

—¿Cuántas veces estuvo en este hotel?

 

Se hizo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

 

—Soy su hijo. No se atreva a atacarme con la carta de la protección de datos —advirtió.

 

Otra sonrisa tensa.

 

—En nuestros registros no consta su nombre, señor Uchiha.

 

Un diente apretó contra la herida.

 

Con mucha lentitud desenlazó sus brazos y los colocó sobre los reposabrazos del sillón. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo.

 

—Pero estuvo aquí.

 

—Así es.

 

—¿Cuántas veces?

 

El director se puso en pie y se tomó su tiempo en colocarse frente a la ventana, mirando hacia fuera.

 

—No sabría decírselo con certeza, señor Uchiha. Pero hará unos diez años que soy el director de este hotel y no ha habido un solo verano desde entonces que no haya tenido el honor de recibir a su padre.

 

Sasuke sintió la respiración atorársele en la garganta.

 

—¿Con qué nombre hacía la reserva?

 

Las manos del director, entrelazadas contra su baja espalda, se movieron ansiosas.

 

—La ley de protección de datos no me permite darle esa información, señor Uchiha. Lo lamento.

 

Sasuke clavó la mirada en el documento que yacía sobre la mesa desordenadamente. El mismo que él había lanzado con rabia unos minutos atrás.

 

No podía ser que su padre… estuviese guardando secretos de estado, ¿no? Sería _absurdo_. ¿Por qué irse hasta Grecia para reunirse? Si eran reuniones que no podían hacerse en Japón por… seguridad… ¿no sería más lógico tenerlas en Hong Kong, en Korea, en Taiwan incluso? Aunque seguro que dentro mismo de Japón habría muchos lugares dónde reunirse discretamente sin necesidad de tener que salir del país. Aquello no terminaba de encajar. De todos modos el grupo Uchiha no se mezclaba mucho en los asuntos de la política estatal; era política (no escrita) de empresa el quedarse al margen de la política y el gobierno tanto como fuese posible. Y aquél era, ni más ni menos, uno de los mayores secretos de que los Uchiha fuesen una de las mayores fuerzas económicas de Japón: si no se llevaban (ni bien ni mal) con ninguno de los partidos políticos, por mucho que los gobernantes cambiasen con el paso de los años y las elecciones, su empresa se mantenía inamovible en la cúspide. Por tanto la idea de que su padre tuviese reuniones secretas sobre asuntos del Estado sería totalmente incongruente… Aquello era muy extraño, no cuadraba. Además de que si había otros fallecidos… —si se tratase de alguien conocido o relevante para el país habría sido titular en todos los noticiarios de todas las cadenas nacionales desde el mismo momento en el que ellos recibieron la llamada de Grecia para comunicarles la tragedia. De modo que no—estaba claro: no podía ser aquello.

 

Sasuke se mordisqueó la punta de la lengua para tratar de mantener los dientes lejos de la herida en el interior de su labio.

 

Entonces… la otra opción sería… una—secta. No sería tan raro. Mucha gente con dinero y poder terminaba siendo captada y manipulada por una. Pero no. Aquello era una tontería mayúscula. Su padre era cualquier cosa menos controlable y manipulable. Aquellos eran, precisamente, sus puntos fuertes. El sólo pensar que alguien hubiese podido intentar romper o doblegar su mente era llanamente _ridículo_. Pero… ¿y si en lugar de ese tipo de secta se tratase de una organización secreta? Algún tipo de grupo secreto de empresarios a nivel mundial que se encontraban anualmente para debatir sobre las fluctuaciones de los mercados y las estrategias a seguir. Aquello tendría algo más de sentido… Y además podría llegar a ser comprensible el hecho de que se encontrasen en Grecia, un lugar turístico, en plena temporada de veraneo, en el que pasarían desapercibidos entre el alud de turistas que llegaban cada verano desde todos los rincones del planeta. Pero esa teoría hacía aguas también. Si existiese una organización así y su padre formase parte de ella… no sería un secreto. Por lo menos no en casa. O, si lo hubiese sido, como mínimo Itachi, el heredero, habría estado al tanto de ello. Y no era así.

 

Clavó las uñas en la tapicería del sillón.

 

¿Qué hacía su padre en Grecia? ¿Y con quién?

 

—Señor Uchiha,

 

Miró al director. Estaba muy cerca de él. Demasiado para su gusto. Y le miraba con preocupación. Parecía que no era la primera vez que le llamaba.

 

Sasuke clavó su mirada en él.

 

—Le decía que en breve haré que le acompañen hasta el Pireo —el director miró su reloj de pulsera, para dar más énfasis a sus palabras— para que pueda coger el ferry de las diez.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios. El muy desgraciado le estaba echando.

 

—Esperaré en el vestíbulo.

 

—Le mandaré buscar enseguida.

 

Se puso en pie. Tenía mucho en qué pensar y en aquel despacho no iba a averiguar nada. No merecía la pena quedarse y perder más tiempo en presencia de semejante serpiente— _inútil_ , pero serpiente de todos modos.

 

—Señor Uchiha —una sonrisa cordial—, ¿quiere que le haga preparar la habitación que solía usar su padre en nuestro hotel en Mykonos? —ofreció.

 

¿¡Qué?! ¿Pero qué pretendía aquel hombre?

 

De verdad comenzaba a ser difícil mantenerse correcto—una más, una sola más, y Sasuke se iba a tener que poner agresivo.

 

—Volveré aquí esta misma tarde.

 

El director movió la cabeza con clara duda.

 

—No tendrá tiempo de coger el ferry de vuelta hoy, señor Uchiha. Le recibiremos de vuelta mañana. El personal de nuestro hotel en Mykonos nos hará saber a qué hora quiere coger el ferry de mañana y mandaré a alguien que le recoja de vuelta en el Pireo sin falta —aseguró, como si tratase de facilitarle las cosas. Facilitarle… ¡aquel hombre no le estaba facilitando nada! ¡Le estaba haciendo la vida tremendamente complicada! ¡Era todo evasivas! ¡Era un documento que no daba ningún tipo de información! ¡Era todo falsedad! Era… manipulación y mentiras.

 

Sasuke no pudo reprimir el suspiro de molestia esta vez.

 

—Se lo agradezco pero no se moleste. Si no tengo tiempo de volver hoy dormiré en la isla y mañana nada más llegar a Atenas iré directamente al aeropuerto. Y, _si no tengo tiempo de volver_ , puedo dormir en cualquier habitación—no necesito _la suya_.

 

El director parecía querer decir algo más pero se contuvo.

 

—Mándeme el informe por correo electrónico —agarró la perilla de la puerta con fuerza y la bajó de un tirón—. Adiós.

 

 

//

 

 

El ferry estaba lleno de coches. Y de turistas. Las familias llenaban la cubierta de gritos e incesante parloteo, agolpándose contra las barandillas para ver el mar de cerca—y el olor del petróleo de la embarcación era tan fuerte y acre que se le metía por las fosas nasales impidiéndole percibir nada más que su pestilencia. Sentía su estómago totalmente revuelto.

 

Itachi le había llamado hacía un rato, cuando la embarcación aún estaba anclada en el puerto, pero Sasuke rechazó la llamada. Necesitaba un tiempo consigo mismo antes de lograr ordenar aquel caos que tenía en la mente para poder tratar de contárselo a Itachi. Además aún no había recibido el informe y sin él todo sería más largo de explicar – era mejor si Itachi ya lo había leído cuando hablasen por teléfono. Aunque tampoco había mucho por leer: no especificaba más que el lugar en el que ocurrió el accidente, la matrícula y modelo del coche, y el lugar en el que el cuerpo descansaba provisionalmente a espera de ser identificado por un familiar.

 

Sentía las manos frías y aquello era realmente extraño porque en cubierta hacía calor. El sol resplandecía con fuerza aquella mañana, abrasándole el rostro. Tras unos momentos de duda en los que se planteó la posibilidad de meterse en la parte cubierta del interior de la embarcación, lejos del bullicio y del paisaje, se sentó en una de las butacas que había en un rincón de cubierta en el que había unos cuantos parasoles instalados. Cuando un camarero se acercó se percató de que se trataba del bar de la embarcación y pidió un agua solamente porque no quería levantarse. Bebió a sorbos pequeños para no provocar una desgracia: su estómago seguía retorciéndose en su interior.

 

La luz se reflejaba tan brillante en el mar que rebotaba contra la superficie del agua, cegándole, y, por primera vez desde que había aterrado en Grecia, se acordó de sus gafas de sol. Se arrepentía mucho de no haberlas traído. Sin gafas de sol y aquel estómago revuelto impidiéndole moverse del lugar lo único que podía hacer era tratar de relajarse y cerrar los ojos.

 

Intentó desconectar del ruido, y del olor. Se forzó a concentrar su mente en la sensación martilleante de la migraña inminente que seguía acechando contra sus sienes y a concentrar su cuerpo en la sensación del plástico del botellín entre sus manos. Descansó así durante unos minutos hasta que un niño chocó contra su butaca al pasar corriendo por entre ellas, sobresaltádole.

 

Abrió los ojos y, por instinto, torció la cabeza en la dirección hacia la que el niño se había ido. Lo que no esperó jamás fue encontrarse con una imagen de película. No había ni rastro del niño, pero la figura alta y musculada de un hombre terriblemente llamativo brillaba _literalmente_ bajo los rayos de sol. El hombre estaba de espaldas a él, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la barandilla, mirando el mar. Apoyaba todo su peso sobre ella y sobre uno de sus pies, pues había doblado el otro tobillo y lo había entrelazado relajadamente con el que se mantenía firme sobre la madera de cubierta. Vestía una camiseta de algodón de color blanco y unas bermudas con bolsillos que dejaban al descubierto unas pantorrillas dignas de un deportista de élite. Su piel parecía abrazar los rayos de sol con amor—pero aquello que llamaba la atención por sobre el resto era el intenso rubio de su cabello alborotado por la brisa marina; el sol hacía brillar cada hebra como si fuesen hilos de oro.

 

Sasuke dejó de respirar.

 

Conocía a aquel hombre. Nunca le había visto de espaldas. Pero estaba seguro; no podía ser nadie más.

 

Sus manos heladas se pegaron al plástico del botellín de agua que sostenían. Sus palmas habían comenzado a sudar. Y el frío que las hacía temblar había cesado repentinamente.

 

Sasuke odiaba interactuar por interactuar. Sólo tenía sentido si era con un objetivo concreto. Y no tenía ninguna razón para aquello. Ninguna. Pero sin saber cómo se encontró en pie y caminando hacia él. Como si aquella impresionante imagen de película le hubiese hechizado.

 

—Naruto —y su voz sonó como la de alguien más, casi no se la reconoció.

 

Los ojos más azules que había visto jamás se encontraron con los suyos al instante. Y la sonrisa de una estrella le cegó.

 

—¡Sasuke!

 

El cuerpo de Naruto se dio la vuelta tan aprisa que Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de haberse dejado dominar por aquel impulso inexplicable. Naruto se movió fluido, y rápido, sus ojos observándole con interés, su sonrisa inamovible—atrapándole en el lugar, en aquella interacción innecesaria.

 

—¡Sabía que estabas por aquí! —anunció, risueño—. Pero no te he encontrado por ninguna parte; creía que estarías dentro pero tampoco me ha parecido verte cuando he ido a echar una ojeada —se excusó.

 

Sasuke se permitió arrugar el entrecejo ante el asalto.

 

Naruto rió, sus ojos brillando con alegría, sin perder jamás el contacto visual.

 

—¿No te lo han dicho en el hotel? —y como que Sasuke no se apresuró en contestar prosiguió enseguida, anunciando—: Yo también voy a Mykonos.

 

Naruto miró un instante hacia el mar, en la dirección hacia la que se movía la embarcación, como si tratase de divisar la isla en cuestión. Pero en el horizonte no había más que mar. Y durante aquel breve instante a Sasuke le pareció ver la melancolía en su rostro. Pero en cuanto volvió a mirarle a él una brillante sonrisa se apoderó de sus aturdidoramente apuestas facciones y Sasuke se vio obligado a creer que aquel rastro de melancolía no había sido más que fruto de su imaginación.

 

—Mi padre está descansando junto al tuyo —susurró, con la delicadeza de quién le canta a un bebé para ayudarle a dormir.

 

Sasuke sintió su propia expresión caer a cámara lenta. La gravedad de la frase azotándole con crueldad.

 

Tragó con fuerza.

 

—Lo lamento mucho —murmuró, tras un breve instante de shock. Y se apresuró a ofrecerle una reverencia acentuada y sentida.

 

Pero su reverencia no duró mucho porque una mano fuerte agarró su hombro para alzarle de nuevo con la mayor de las gentilezas.

 

Naruto le observaba con gran intensidad, sosteniendo su mirada sin pudor alguno—con clara intención. ¿Intención de qué? Sasuke no podía saberlo. Pero lo que sí sabía con certeza era que aquellos ojos azules le miraban de un modo que debía estudiar y analizar cuanto antes. Porque aquella mirada era abrumadora. Y Sasuke necesitó tragar fuerte para reunir la fuerza de enfrentarla.

 

—Yo también lo siento mucho, Sasuke —la sinceridad palpable en el timbre de su voz, en el brillo de sus ojos—. Ojalá no nos hubiésemos tenido que conocer en estas circunstancias —se lamentó; pero no sonó como un lamento cargado de dolor, sino como una consideración, algo apenada, anhelante de tiempos mejores.

 

Y, sin previo aviso, rodeó su cuerpo en un abrazo.

 

Sasuke se quedó completamente paralizado.

 

La última vez que había recibido un abrazo tenía seis años y un codo dislocado. Había sido su madre quién le había abrazado antes de secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo y apresurarse en cargarle en brazos para llevarlo al hospital mientras él sollozaba con la cabeza apoyada contra su clavícula.

 

Los brazos de Naruto le sostenían gentiles pero firmes, envolviéndole en afecto, contra un pecho cálido y sólido. Y aunque Naruto le mantenía atrapado en el abrazo sin ejercer verdadera fuerza Sasuke tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que si hubiese tenido la intención de zafarse de él no habría sido capaz, no si Naruto se hubiese empecinado en impedirlo. Pero el sobresalto había sido tan grande, estaba tan paralizado, que no fue capaz, siquiera, de reaccionar. Simplemente se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, entre los brazos de aquel hombre que no conocía de nada—contra la calidez innata que aquel ser emanaba por cada uno de sus poros.

 

Cuando Naruto le soltó y Sasuke recuperó la movilidad de sus extremidades y el control sobre su cuerpo, sus miradas se encontraron enseguida y Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa amable, cómplice. La sonrisa de alguien que cree comprender lo que sientes. Y tras un largo suspiro, aún manteniendo a Sasuke presa de su fija mirada, apoyó los codos contra la barandilla a sus espaldas, relajándose.

 

—Entonces, ¿has estado dentro todo este tiempo? —preguntó; sus ojos azules le estudiaban con insistencia.

 

Y de golpe vio algo que le alertó porque se incorporó tan alto como era, alejando los codos de su lugar de apoyo.

 

—No tienes buen aspecto —dijo, su sonrisa empequeñeciendo—, ¿te marean los barcos?

 

Sasuke parpadeó ante la sorpresa, alejando su mirada de él; Naruto era observador. Se acercó un par de pasos hacia la barandilla, con prudencia, para apoyar una mano en la solidez de la madera.

 

Finalmente asintió y alzó el botellín.

 

—Me he sentado un rato —dijo, señalando con éste en la dirección de los parasoles—. Creo que mi estómago no se lleva muy bien con el ferry.

 

Naruto rió. Pero no fue con burla, ni con malicia. Simplemente rió.

 

—Es una lástima. A mi me encantan los ferrys.

 

Y de pronto su mano estaba sobre el hombro de Sasuke de nuevo. Sasuke sintió su estómago bloquearse durante el primer instante de contacto, como si el tejido se hubiese petrificado. Pero comenzaba a entender que para Naruto el contacto físico era tan natural e indispensable como hablar y se forzó a relajarse tanto como fue capaz.

 

—Vamos a sentarnos —propuso Naruto; sus dedos presionando su hombro levemente, para dar énfasis a sus palabras—. Me da miedo que tampoco te lleves muy bien con este solazo tan bueno que hace hoy.

 

Cuando Sasuke le miró los ojos de Naruto le observaban, de nuevo, intensos—estudiando su rostro con detalle y sin decoro.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios.

 

—Insisto. Nunca había visto a alguien con una piel como la tuya.

 

El comentario era molesto en tantos sentidos que una parte de él quería pedir explicaciones para poder rebatirlas todas hasta que no quedase nada más que vergüenza y arrepentimiento en Naruto, mientras que la otra quería alejarse del hombre rubio en ese mismo instante y no volver a saber nada de él el resto de su vida. Pero ante su incapacidad de reaccionar no le quedó más remedio que dejarse llevar por la insistencia del otro.

 

Avanzaron con pasos lentos hacia las butacas y tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de los parasoles; y cuando el camarero se acercó a su mesa Naruto pidió un Martini con tanta decisión que ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de preguntar.

 

—¿No es muy temprano para esto? —susurró, con clara desaprobación en la voz.

 

Y nada más soltar las palabras se asombró por haberse permitido semejante atrevimiento. Estaba siendo muy descortés y, aunque Naruto era quién había comenzado a tratarle con familiaridad sin venir a cuento, sabía que su cercanía era debido a su cultura. Aunque Sasuke se sintiese violentado por su escrutinio y su contacto físico, e incluso molesto por su último comentario, Naruto estaba siendo educado con él, _amigable_. Y él…

 

Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

 

—Sí, sí lo es —admitió, rascándose la nuca—. Pero hoy es un día excepcional, está bien si me permito hacer cosas excepcionales también, ¿no? —sonrió. Pero su sonrisa, esta vez, cargaba un gran peso.

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

Y agradeció en su mente la pequeña interrupción del camarero al traer la copa porque le permitió desconectar del repentino sentimiento solemne un momento.

 

Naruto ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante la brevísima interrupción: miraba su Martini fijamente, su sonrisa gentil aún en su boca, pero la melancolía era evidente ahora. Y Sasuke miró su agua también; para ofrecerle intimidad, y para escapar de sus propias emociones que, ante la expresión de Naruto, acusaban con arrollarle en cualquier momento de nuevo.

 

—Me da mucho miedo verle —dijo Naruto.

 

Y, ante la súbita confesión, Sasuke no puedo reprimir su instinto: le miró a los ojos, impactado, intrigado.

 

Los ojos azules le observaban con una melancolía pacífica que chocaba de frente con la guerra sangrienta que se libraba en el interior de Sasuke.

 

Y se dio cuenta—de que a él también le daba miedo. Y sacó fuerzas, de algún lugar, para ofrecer un leve asentimiento.

 

Naruto le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa a cambio.

 

—Me pregunto… qué aspecto tendrá —dijo, en un tono de voz íntimo y privado que les incluía sólo a ellos dos—. Si estará… —Naruto tomó un diminuto sorbo de Martini y se mordió el labio inferior, permitiéndose una pausa—. … _desfigurado_ —exhaló, al fin.

 

Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sasuke de nuevo.

 

—O si estará tan guapo como siempre —una sonrisa brillante en sus labios—. Mi padre era muy guapo, ¿sabes? —contó, con devoción—. Incluso ahora seguía siendo un rompecorazones —rió—. Y eso que ya tenía… ¿cuántos? ¿Cincuenta y algo? Dioses, soy el peor hijo del mundo —se lamentó, dándose en la frente con la palma de la mano—. ¿Cómo es posible que no recuerde cuantos cumplió?

 

Sasuke abrió el botellín y tomó un largo sorbo. Naruto estaba removiendo demasiadas emociones en su interior.

 

—Yo… —dudó, perdido en sus recuerdos—. No, _yo estuve_ —aseguró—. De hecho, creo que— _oh, dioses_ —yo puse las velas —rió; pero era una risa patética, tan rota como la máscara de Sasuke aquella mañana en la cama del hotel.

 

—Mi padre iba a cumplir los cincuenta y cuatro este año —interrumpió. Porque si Naruto se echaba a llorar no sabría qué hacer.

 

Naruto le miró, agradecido. La calidez de su mirada calmando a Sasuke como un bálsamo. Naruto no iba a llorar; Sasuke se había apresurado en su juicio.

 

—¡Cierto! Cincuenta y cuatro. Sí, esa era la edad que tenía.

 

Sasuke le miró, atónito. A la defensiva.

 

—Ah —se apresuró Naruto—, es que eran del mismo año —explicó, con una sonrisa—. Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

 

Sasuke asintió, inseguro.

 

—Naruto.

 

Naruto apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y meció su Martini entre los dedos antes de mirarle fijamente a los ojos.

 

—Dime —alentó, con un tono de voz relajado y amigable.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios.

 

—Tu padre y mi padre… ¿de qué se conocían?

 

—Oh, vaya.

 

Naruto asintió repetidas veces y dejó la copa de Martini sobre la mesa.

 

—Debes haber pensado que era un loco o algo parecido, ¿eh? Apareciendo de la nada y poniéndome a hablar de nuestros padres.

 

Sasuke no dijo nada. Pero le alegró que Naruto se diese cuenta de que le había estado abrumando con su asalto. Sin embargo la molestia era más poderosa: ¿por qué aquel norteamericano parecía tan tranquilo? ¿Por qué parecía saberlo todo mientras que él naufragaba en la oscuridad?

 

Naruto cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco sobre ella, acercándose algo más a él.

 

—No sabes nada, ¿no es así, Sasuke?

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas. Quería sentirse molesto, por la arrogancia, por la soberbia. Pero la mirada de Naruto era tan nítida, tan sincera que le era imposible enfadarse con él.

 

—Tengo más preguntas que respuestas —confesó al fin.

 

Naruto no despegó su mirada ni un instante. Todo su ser pendiente de Sasuke.

 

—Yo… tampoco lo sé todo —dijo, con suavidad—. Pero haré lo que esté en mi mano para ayudarte a encontrar respuestas a todas las preguntas que tengas —afirmó—. También yo tengo preguntas —prosiguió—, pero sé que algunas jamás tendrán respuesta.

 

Sasuke tragó. Había algo en aquella voz, en aquella mirada fija, intensa, nítida—que le hacía sentir a flote; tras largas horas de tortura, de ahogarse en un mar frío y extenso, en un pozo sin fondo de preguntas, de incógnitas, de incertidumbre y oscuridad, Naruto traía luz y calma al fin.

 

Pero había otra parte que le estaba asfixiando. Algo en su interior se removía inquieto y molesto. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aquel hombre sabía tanto mientras que él no sabía _nada_? ¿Quién era Naruto? ¿Y quién era su padre? ¿Qué era lo que él sabía sobre Uchiha Fugaku que el mismo Sasuke desconocía?

 

—Ahora que te tengo frente a mí —continuó Naruto, con una sonrisa—, no dejan de surgir más y más preguntas —sus ojos desnudando su alma, atravesando la máscara como si fuese tan frágil y transparente como una capa de plástico para embalar—. Pero tengo la impresión de que hay muchas de ellas que no debo hacerte.

 

¿¡De qué estaba hablando aquel hombre?!

 

—¿A mí?

 

_¿Qué puedes querer preguntarme a mí? ¡Yo no sé nada sobre tu padre!_

 

Apretó la mandíbula, molesto.

 

_Y parece ser que sobre el mío tampoco…_

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Aún te conozco muy poco pero creo que no me equivoco al pensar que muy probablemente algunas de mis preguntas herirían tus sentimientos.

 

Sasuke sintió los músculos en su espalda tensarse. Y se tomó unos instantes antes de contestar, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la superficie de la mesa.

 

Naruto le seguía mirando fijamente pero mirar a la mesa le daba, por lo menos, un mínimo de intimidad para poder _pensar_.

 

—No te contengas, Naruto. Si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte lo haré gustoso —ofreció, al fin, ahora que las palabras habían logrado tomar forma—. Aunque me temo que poco podré ofrecerte a cambio de toda la información que posees —depositó el botellín, que aún sostenía entre las manos, sobre la mesa y volvió a enfrentar su mirada directamente—. Soy consciente de que cualquier ofensa será sin intencionalidad de serlo. Nuestras culturas son muy distintas pero me doy cuenta de que eres una persona respetuosa y sincera.

 

Naruto le cegó con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas. Sus dientes blanquísimos iluminando su rostro.

 

—Creo que comienzo a comprender mejor a mi padre.

 

Y Sasuke sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Uno que le dejó inquieto y tenso. Cuando la mirada de Naruto se dirigió directa a su alma.

 

—No sé cómo se conocieron —dijo, y cerró la boca lentamente. Tomó un sorbo de Martini y observó la mano que Sasuke había dejado descansando junto al botellín. Al darse cuenta de ello los dedos de Sasuke tuvieron un pequeño espasmo—Naruto sonrió ante el movimiento, sin apartar los ojos de su mano, y Sasuke supo que se había dado cuenta. ¿Que por qué aquello le hizo sentir tan desnudo, tan en desventaja? No lo sabía.

 

Naruto acercó una de sus manos a la suya y rascó una de las marcas del plástico de la botella con la uña. Y el orgullo de Sasuke no fue suficiente; su impulso de retirar la mano de la mesa venció. Y aquello sólo logró hacerle sentir perdedor—de nuevo. Pero Naruto parecía completamente inafectado por ello, su uña seguía rascando la hendidura lineal en el plástico, con total tranquilidad.

 

Naruto alzó su mirada y la fijó en la de Sasuke de nuevo, cortándole la respiración.

 

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto aquella persona? El pánico comenzaba a hacerse un lugar en su pecho.

 

—Déjame contarte algo —la voz de Naruto atrapándole al acto—. Desde niño, _ah_ —aclaró, al percatarse— soy hijo único.

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Desde que puedo recordar mi padre siempre ha sido —Naruto se detuvo; rió, bajando la vista—. _Fue_ —rectificó; y clavó sus ojos en los de Sasuke una vez más—. Mi padre siempre fue una persona tranquila, con plena confianza en sí mismo. Mi madre y yo somos… enérgicos, ruidosos. Todo lo que hacemos necesitamos contarlo. Y siempre estamos haciendo cosas —rió—. De modo que mi padre, con su talante calmado y su personalidad estable, dedicó su vida a escucharnos y apoyarnos. Él era la voz de la razón en aquella casa. No digo que fuese reservado porque… ese no era el caso. Pero sí es cierto que mientras nosotros llenábamos su vida de caos él se veía forzado-- ¿Forzado? No sé si esa es la palabra. No creo que él eligiese la vida que llevó a regañadientes. Todo lo contrario. Él fue feliz. Por lo menos eso puedo afirmarlo. Tengo la certeza de que fue así. Sé que soy muy afortunado, Sasuke —una sonrisa—. Nuestra familia estaba muy unida. Sin embargo, como te decía antes, creo que nuestras personalidades, la mía y la de mi madre también, no le daban mucha opción a poder—mostrar su otra… _cara_.

 

Naruto bebió un diminuto sorbo de Martini. La copa ya estaba casi vacía.

 

—No digo que no pudiese ser él mismo. Porque mi padre era una de las personas más sinceras y auténticas que he conocido. Pero —un suspiro—, todos tenemos muchas caras. No somos sólo A o B o C. Somos tantos matices, tantas aristas que es imposible lograr conocer a una persona al completo. Muchas veces ni siquiera nos conocemos a nosotros mismos del todo. Es posible que a él también le pasase, que… cuando conoció a tu padre descubriese alguna de esas partes de sí mismo que incluso él desconocía. Pero eso es sólo una suposición mía, ya nunca lo sabremos.

 

Cuando Naruto hizo una pausa Sasuke asintió. No sabía por qué le estaba contando todo aquello, quizás sólo quería hablar con alguien que pudiese empatizar con su pérdida. Pero Sasuke asintió de todos modos. Quería oírle hablar.

 

—Sea como fuere el caso es que en casa mi padre siempre se mantenía calmado y mi madre y yo acaparábamos con nuestro parloteo prácticamente todo el tiempo en familia que teníamos. Y no era mucho, también hay que decirlo, porque mi padre siempre ha estado— _estuvo_ implicado en proyectos que consumían gran parte de su tiempo. Sobre todo ahora, en los últimos años, con la alcaldía y tal.

 

Sasuke ensanchó los ojos, presa de la sorpresa. Y Naruto, que, muy a su pesar, seguía observándole con gran atención, se dio cuenta enseguida.

 

—Mi padre era el alcalde. Técnicamente aún lo es —murmuró. Y entonces pareció darse cuenta de un detalle importante—. ¿Ni siquiera sabes su nombre?

 

Sasuke frunció las cejas, molesto. Estaba claro que Naruto no había tratado de sonar acusador pero—a oídos de Sasuke había sonado algo insultante.

 

—La dirección del hotel se ha negado a proporcionar información alguna sobre el resto de fallecidos. Y el consulado ni siquiera se molestó en comunicarnos ese… _detalle_ —espetó, amargo.

 

La boca de Naruto se abrió poco a poco, cómicamente.

 

—Vaya… —dijo al fin y parpadeó—. Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas… tampoco a nosotros nos dijeron mucho.

 

Sasuke le miró con gran intensidad.

 

_¿Y entonces? ¿Cómo sabes todo lo que sabes? ¿Quién es tu fuente? ¿Tu padre? ¿Era él? ¿Él te contaba todo aquello que el nuestro era incapaz de decir?_

 

—Soy Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y de Minato Namikaze —dijo, solemne, presentándose de nuevo.

 

Esta vez no le tendió la mano. Sin embargo prosiguió jugueteando con su botellín, invadiendo su espacio personal en la mesa, con toda la familiaridad del mundo.

 

—Por tu expresión deduzco que no sigues la política de Estados Unidos al detalle —rió—. Mi padre es el alcalde de Atlanta. ¿Sabes dónde está Atlanta?

 

Sasuke frunció los labios. ¡Aquello era tremendamente insultante!

 

—Es la capital del estado de Georgia —dijo, con enfado.

 

Y Naruto estalló en carcajadas, irguiendo su espalda y haciendo resonar sus manos en un par de sonoros aplausos.

 

—¿Puedo preguntarte yo por las capitales de las prefecturas de Japón? ¿Sabes siquiera cuantas prefecturas tenemos? —acusó, enérgico.

 

Y la risa de Naruto se detuvo. Aunque sus ojos seguían brillando llenos de diversión. Una sonrisa de asombro se dibujó en sus labios.

 

—Touché —dijo, alzando las manos en son de derrota—. Lo único que sé es que la capital del país es una ciudad que se llama Tokyo.

 

—Eso lo sabe todo el mundo.

 

Naruto rió. Sus ojos empequeñeciendo con la risa y provocando la aparición de pequeñas marcas de expresión, dándole un aspecto cálido y terrenal.

 

—Ciertamente —admitió—. Lo siento, Sasuke, no pretendía ofenderte.

 

Sasuke cerró las manos en puños, sobre sus rodillas, pero no dijo nada más. Y Naruto, Naruto se aclaró la garganta y decidió que era el momento de proseguir con su historia.

 

—Sobre mi padre —dijo—, déjame contarte algo antes de que lleguemos. Creo que es importante que sepas, como mínimo, esto.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente. Y Naruto le ofreció una sonrisa tierna que le hizo tensar los hombros, era difícil entender qué pensaba aquel hombre—mucho menos comprender sus miradas.

 

—En los últimos años no teníamos mucho tiempo en familia, y desde que dejé de vivir con ellos ese poco tiempo escaseó aún más, claro está —rió—. Pero como te decía mi padre siempre tenía tiempo para nosotros. Del poco tiempo libre que tenía nos dedicaba todo el que necesitásemos. Sin embargo, y a esto iba, mi padre tenía una costumbre. Desde que yo era bien niño siempre-siempre le recuerdo por las noches, cuando mi madre me perseguía por la casa para meterme en la cama, encerrado en su despacho durante una hora o algo así. Era su tiempo consigo mismo. Lo hacía todos los días, como un ritual. Y aunque de niño siempre pensaba que mi padre tardaba mucho en salir de su despacho, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente era solo un ratito—sus pequeños momentos de descanso. Más tarde descubrí que lo que hacía era escribir. Cada día se tomaba su tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos, y los plasmaba en lo que podríamos llamar… ¿diario? Realmente eran simples libretas pero…

 

Naruto atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Y exhaló despacio.

 

—No debes entender por qué te cuento esto —rió—. Lo siento, hablo demasiado.

 

Sasuke negó, con educación. Sin embargo Naruto tenía razón. Por mucho que le aplacase oírle hablar, no entendía por qué Naruto creía que era importante que Sasuke supiese cómo funcionaba su familia ni en qué invertía su padre su tiempo.

 

—Cuando nos mandaron sus pertenencias a casa por correo urgente, una de las cosas que encontré entre ellas fue un diario. Era una libreta pequeña, de las que puedes llevar en el bolsillo del pantalón y—cuando lo abrí… —sus ojos mirando directamente a Sasuke, con intensidad—. El nombre de tu padre aparecía prácticamente en cada página.

 

Sasuke se sintió palidecer. El sudor frío que había sentido en las manos al subirse a la embarcación le empapó la espalda.

 

_¡¿Qué!?_

 

—La otra cosa que me llamó la atención fue una llave,

 

Naruto se detuvo abrupto. La nuez de su cuello se movió notoriamente cuando tragó.

 

—El día antes de venir, me lo pasé en su despacho. Estuve ojeando algunos de sus diarios pero… era el diario que llevaba encima al fallecer el que realmente me importaba en esos momentos. Y--

 

Naruto se interrumpió y desvió la mirada, hacia el horizonte. Más allá de los parasoles, hacia el cielo, hacia el mar. Y sonrió con una pequeña mueca—las voces del resto de pasajeros comenzando a excitarse también. Naruto señaló hacia el frente y Sasuke torció su cuerpo para mirar en la dirección que indicaba su dedo.

 

—Mykonos. Allí están.

 

Al ver la silueta de la isla con sus propios ojos, tan cerca-- sintió como se le helaba la sangre.

 

Una gaviota soltó un agudo chillido al sobrevolarles.

 

Naruto suspiró con dificultad.

 

—Sasuke,

 

Y cuando Sasuke logró reaccionar y le miró de refilón, para saber qué quería, se encontró con que Naruto estaba de nuevo apoyado sobre la mesa, incómodamente cerca de su rostro.

 

Sasuke parpadeó y volvió a su posición inicial. Se sentía alterado, tras haber visto la isla. Las últimas palabras de Naruto martilleándole insistentes en el corazón.

 

—Cuando me senté en el escritorio de mi padre descubrí que la llave abría el cajón —la voz de Naruto era íntima y gentil y aunque Sasuke prefería seguir mirando la isla atendió a la continuación de su relato, por educación—. Mi padre sólo tenía un secreto, pero era un secreto tan grande que lo mantenía oculto en el lugar más privado que tenía, dónde ni mi madre ni yo apenas entrábamos… Y aún así… lo guardaba bajo llave.

 

Sasuke sintió los músculos en su rostro tensarse.

 

—Lo que había en el cajón eran doce diarios de viaje —Naruto se lamió los labios—. Con el que llevaba encima serían trece.

 

Una de sus manos atrapó la muñeca de Sasuke. Y Sasuke enroscó los dedos en un puño, alarmado.

 

—Los he leído todos. Y, si quieres, me gustaría compartir contigo parte de ellos. De hecho, creo que sería justo que sepas todo lo que escribió en estos diarios porque, aunque se trata de la intimidad de mi padre… —Naruto mostró una expresión de culpabilidad que no encajaba con su rostro—. Yo ya los he leído de todos modos así que ya no hay secretos que valgan. Y… aunque los escribió mi padre, creo que es justo que tú también sepas todo lo que ocurrió porque tu padre es el co-protagonista de todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

El puño le temblaba entre los dedos de Naruto y su pecho comenzó a subir y bajar con rapidez—sentía la bilis en la garganta, y era incapaz de pestañear.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —musitó con la poca voz que fue capaz de reunir.

 

Naruto sonrió, gentil, cálido. Y le miró directo a los ojos.

 

—Sasuke, nuestros padres eran amantes.

 

 

//

 

 

Caminó despacio. Alzar los pies era terriblemente difícil; los sentía tan pesados como si le hubiesen atado unos grilletes en los tobillos y con cada paso se viese obligado a arrastrar una pesada bola de hierro. A su alrededor no se veía nada; la oscuridad más negra le envolvía y le atrapaba, como si quisiese tragárselo hasta consumirlo por completo y no dejar de él más que un cráneo pelado y vacío. Pero no tenía miedo; no tenía fuerzas para sentir pánico, ni rabia, ni angustia—ni siquiera la crisis que le había estado ahogando tenía cabida allí. Porque en aquel lugar no existía nada. Ni siquiera él. Aquél que caminaba arrastrando los pies por entre la oscuridad no era más que una sombra de Sasuke. Por dentro…

 

… estaba vacío.

 

 

//

 

 

Sentía los párpados pesados pero un ruido persistente subía su nivel de atención cada vez que sonaba, trayéndole, poco a poco, a la consciencia de nuevo. Cuando se percató de que podía oír el ruido de un modo continuo, sin vacíos entre una ráfaga y otra, se forzó a separar los párpados para poder ver cuál era la fuente del mismo. Desvió la mirada hacia él y cuando pudo enfocarla lo primero que vio fueron unas manos, masculinas, grandes, que sostenían un teléfono móvil entre ellas y unos pulgares que se movían veloces por la pantalla: estaban escribiendo. Y, a juzgar por el rato que Sasuke llevaba oyendo el ruido, llevaban largo tiempo haciéndolo.

 

Los dedos se detuvieron de golpe y las manos abandonaron el dispositivo en el sillón aprisa, a ciegas—el cuerpo de su dueño alzándose veloz.

 

—¡Sasuke!

 

Sasuke alzó el rostro y se encontró con el de Naruto inclinado sobre él, una amplia sonrisa en sus labios, tan brillante como la recordaba, y una mirada cargada de angustia.

 

Ver angustia en aquellos ojos le incomodó. Quería quitarla de ahí.

 

—Lo-siento —murmuró.

 

Su voz había sonado terriblemente profunda, y rugosa—como si tuviese arena en la garganta.

 

Poco a poco los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido llegando a él.

 

—Ya tienes bastantes problemas entre manos —prosiguió, algo más fluido, pero vocalizando cada palabra con lentitud—. Ha sido terrible por mi parte el convertirme en una carga más.

 

Cuando terminó la frase la sonrisa de Naruto ya había desaparecido por completo. Su intensa mirada parecía estar prácticamente absorbiendo su imagen.

 

—No digas eso.

 

Sasuke entornó los ojos. Sus párpados seguían tan pesados…

 

—No eres ninguna carga, Sasuke —susurró la voz cálida de Naruto—. Al contrario. Que estés aquí me da mucha fuerza, ¿sabes?

 

Sasuke sintió sus labios temblar.

 

—Hnn.

 

Y, aunque Naruto no dijo más, pudo _oír_ su sonrisa. Con la certeza de que la sonrisa había vuelto, se dejó ir.

 

 

//

 

 

Cuando despertó estaba en una habitación de hotel. Descansaba sobre las colchas pero alguien había cubierto su cuerpo con una pequeña manta que le estaba abrasando—hacía calor en Grecia aquellos días. Afortunadamente la ventana se encontraba abierta y un rastro de brisa marina entraba a través. Podía oír, también, el canto de las gaviotas.

 

Estaba solo. Y lo agradeció.

 

Su maleta descansaba junto a la puerta. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que podía ponerse en pie sin que fuese a ocurrir alguna desgracia se encaminó hacia ella, sin prisas. Necesitaba sus cosas.

 

Neceser en mano se encerró enseguida en el baño adjunto y se dio una ducha rápida. El agua caliente le ayudó a librarse del sudor y a equilibrar la temperatura desajustada de su cuerpo. Además, gracias a ella, su cuerpo estaba relajado; pero no sentía fuerzas en sus extremidades. Afortunadamente el peligro de la migraña parecía haber desaparecido.

 

Al salir del baño adjunto buscó una muda de ropa formal en la maleta, y se percató de que no había venido preparado para días extra—iba a necesitar usar el servicio de lavandería si iba a viajar al día siguiente: no estaba dispuesto a viajar vistiendo un traje sucio y una camisa arrugada. Pero primero se vistió y, aunque no tenía aquella mala costumbre, dejó su cabello secarse al aire por una vez.

 

Cuando localizó su teléfono móvil se percató de que era _tarde_ y de que tenía varias notificaciones. Itachi le había llamado y también le había dejado varios mensajes. El informe del director del hotel en Atenas había llegado ya de modo que se lo mandó de vuelta a Itachi y entonces le escribió un breve mensaje.

 

“ _Ya estoy en Mykonos. Te mando el informe del director de la cadena de hoteles. No dice gran cosa pero esta noche te podré dar más información. He conocido al hijo de otro fallecido y parece que él sabe más y está dispuesto a compartir su información. Voy a ir al tanatorio ahora. Te llamaré más tarde.”_

 

Su cabello aún estaba húmedo cuando salió al pasillo. Y al presionar el botón de llamada del ascensor se dio cuenta de que sus extremidades aún se sentían débiles. Pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, era ya bastante tarde, y tenía mucho que hacer.

 

Al llegar a recepción enseguida salió el director del hotel de Mykonos a recibirle. Era una persona relajada y con aspecto pueblerino y Sasuke sólo pudo tratar de confiar en que todo iría bien. Sus respuestas fueron vagas, aunque no parecía querer engañar ni mentir y aquello ya era una mejoría. Cuando Sasuke dijo que quería un taxi para ir al tanatorio, sin embargo, el hombre pareció sorprendido y trató de contarle, con su inglés chapurreado, que el tanatorio estaba ya cerrado a aquellas horas en verano y que debería esperar al día siguiente. Sasuke sintió la ira apoderarse de él. Trató de amenazar y de expeler su ira hacia el hombre —que se mantenía impasible— hasta que logró aserenarse y darse cuenta de que de nada iba a servirle el dejarse dominar por sus emociones. Cerró los ojos, sentado en el sillón del despacho del director y le pidió que a la mañana siguiente se le proporcionase un modo de llegar al tanatorio a primera hora. El director asintió complacido y le aseguró que él y el señor Uzumaki serían llevados en un coche del hotel al tanatorio a primera hora. Sasuke se sintió sobresaltar cuando oyó mencionar al estadounidense. ¿Naruto no había ido al tanatorio al llegar a Mykonos? ¿Era… culpa de Sasuke que se le hubiese pasado la hora de visitas? El simple pensarlo le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

 

 

//

 

 

—Hermano, te he llamado varias veces —amonestó, con voz suave.

 

Itachi siempre hablaba con amabilidad pero Sasuke no tenía la menor duda de que aquella frase cargaba un mal velado reproche.

 

—Te había pedido que esperases a mi llamada, Itachi —refutó.

 

Itachi dejó que un tenso silencio se apoderase de la línea.

 

—¿Sabes cuantas horas han pasado desde la última comunicación, Sasuke?

 

Sasuke sintió el enfado comenzar a forjarse en su pecho. Itachi no tenía ningún derecho a reprocharle nada.

 

—¿Puedes comprender lo intranquilo que me he sentido durante todo este tiempo?

 

Sasuke se frenó justo a tiempo: ya tenía los dientes sobre la herida.

 

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —contestó, tratando de eliminar cualquier rastro de emoción de su voz—. No necesito que me supervises, Itachi. Estoy aquí para hacer lo que tengo que hacer. En cuanto lo tenga todo listo volveré en el primer avión.

 

Otro silencio.

 

—Sasuke,

 

El tono de voz de Itachi le incomodó sobremanera. Pero se forzó a mantenerse inmutable. A no dejarse alterar.

 

—Eres consciente de que no eres el único afectado por su pérdida, ¿verdad?

 

Apretó los labios.

 

¿Era necesario preguntar algo así?

 

—Toda la familia está en vilo esperando por noticias, Sasuke. Y tú no estás cumpliendo con tu papel. Acordamos que me mantendrías informado en todo momento y en lugar de eso estás haciendo que el comunicarse sea muy difícil —y la regañina de Itachi ya era difícil de esconder tras otra definición. Itachi hizo una pausa y prosiguió tras un diminuto suspiro—. No me voy a molestar en preguntar por todas las que has ignorado, pero, ¿puedes explicarme, por lo menos, por qué has rechazado mi primera llamada? Espero que tengas un buen motivo para ello.

 

¿Le pedía _explicaciones_? Aquello era surrealista.

 

Sasuke apretó el puño y avanzó unos pasos más cerca de la enorme maceta que había en un rincón del vestíbulo. Por el tipo de hojas parecía ser un ficus—o alguna planta de esa familia.

 

Apretó los dientes.

 

—El ferry estaba zarpando y nos íbamos a quedar sin cobertura.

 

Itachi se tomó unos segundos en contestar. Unos segundos eternos y pesados.

 

—Entiendo, hermano. Aunque no era esa la respuesta que esperaba. No necesito tus excusas, Sasuke —el tono de voz de Itachi mutó, tornándose algo más severo—. Necesito que me informes al momento—y que recuerdes que te estamos esperando.

 

Sasuke resopló.

 

¡Aquello era el colmo!

 

—No tengo quince años, Itachi —dijo, entre dientes.

 

Itachi ignoró su acusación.

 

—Piensa en tu madre.

 

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

 

_Esto es jugar sucio, Itachi._

 

—No trates de chantajearme —gruñó, en voz baja.

 

Itachi se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar. ¿Era aquello alguna nueva forma de torturarle? ¿Itachi se estaba vengando o algo parecido? ¿De un modo tan infantil e insultante?

 

—Hermano, no vayas por ahí; no te equivoques —amonestó—. Estoy tratando de recordarte que esto no trata solo sobre ti. Que lo que hagas en Grecia nos afecta y nos _implica_ a todos; que estamos preocupados por ti, que deseamos tenerte entre nosotros pronto —explicó, con paciencia—. No conviertas esto en una batalla de acusaciones y reproches. Porque no lo es.

 

Sasuke suspiró, quedo.

 

—Sé perfectamente por qué estoy aquí.

 

—Entonces de acuerdo.

 

Un silencio, lleno de tensión. Sasuke sentía su puño temblar levemente contra su muslo. La reciente conversación con el director del hotel de Mykonos resonando en su mente.

 

—No he podido ir al tanatorio. Tendré que esperar a mañana por la mañana —murmuró.

 

Itachi esperó en silencio. No hubo acusación, ni reproche; nada.

 

El cerebro de Sasuke vagando a tumbos.

 

—He estado hablando con el hijo del otro hombre que falleció en el accidente.

 

—¿Puedes contarme los detalles? —le instó Itachi, tras unos momentos de silencio.

 

_Sasuke, nuestros padres eran amantes._

 

Las manos se le helaron.

 

—Sí —musitó.

 

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la sala a sus espaldas.

 

Sentía la cabeza liviana—perdía las fuerzas en las manos y las piernas.

 

Afortunadamente enseguida detectó unos sillones tapizados de color ocre, con un estampado a rallas burgundy y mostaza, allí mismo, en el vestíbulo, a unos pocos pasos a sus espaldas. Y se apresuró hacia ellos.

 

—¿Sasuke?

 

La voz de Itachi le sobresaltó. Por un instante había olvidado que estaba en medio de una conversación telefónica.

 

Una vez sentado sintió las manos heladas aferrarse al dispositivo que sostenía contra su oreja con fuerza.

 

—Se llama Uzumaki Naruto —murmuró, en un hilo de voz—, su padre--

 

—Hermano, ¿estás bien? —interrumpió Itachi; su voz teñida de urgencia.

 

Sasuke asintió. Y sólo se percató de la absurdidad de su gesto, de que Itachi no podía verlo, cuando ya lo había hecho.

 

Apoyó todo su peso contra el respaldo del sillón. No sentía las piernas. Pero su cabeza seguía funcionando. Podía terminar aquella conversación.

 

—Su padre es el alcalde de la ciudad de Atlanta; un hombre estadounidense llamado Namikaze Minato. Era del mismo año que nuestro padre—aunque él ya había cumplido los años.

 

Itachi no interrumpió esta vez.

 

—No hay nadie más. Estaban los dos solos cuando-- cuando…

 

—Sasuke,

 

—Tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.

 

Itachi asintió, con un leve sonido afirmativo.

 

Claro, aquello ya lo sabía. Estaba en el informe.

 

Sasuke dejó que su mirada desenfocada se perdiese en el verde profundo de las hojas del ficus.

 

—No se lo digas a madre —susurró.

 

El silencio al otro lado de la línea le ahogó. Necesitaba que Itachi dijese _algo_ —cualquier cosa.

 

—Ellos dos se veían cada verano, aquí, en Grecia —prosiguió, lleno de ansiedad, para llenar el silencio—. Es posible que haya sido así durante doce o trece años.

 

El silencio se alargó. Pero Sasuke ya no tenía fuerzas para decir nada más. Y se dejó consumir por él.

 

—¿Cómo es Uzumaki Naruto?

 

La pregunta que rompió el silencio le sorprendió. ¿Por qué preguntaba aquello? ¿Por qué no otra cosa?

 

—Grande, rubio, amigable.

 

Un resoplido de diversión al otro lado de la línea.

 

—Entiendo.

 

Una pausa.

 

—Hermano, habla con él —si aquello era una petición, una orden, o una sugerencia, Sasuke no estaba seguro; pero la voz de Itachi había sonado inusualmente intensa—. Averigua cuál era la relación que tenían. _Cuéntamelo todo_.

 

—Sí.

 

—Sasuke,

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Vais a ir juntos al tanatorio?

 

Sasuke tomó una bocanada de aire involuntaria ante el impacto que le produjo la pregunta. Y se permitió un instante de silencio.

 

—Sí.

 

—Entonces bien.

 

_¿Qué-? ¡¿Qué quieres decir!?_

 

—Debe ser ya la hora de la cena allí. Hablaremos mañana por la mañana.

 

Sasuke se sentía perdido.

 

—Sí.

 

Cansado.

 

—Adiós, hermano.

 

Y, así, sin más, Itachi colgó.

 

Sasuke seguía mirando el ficus, aunque lo veía borroso. Sus dedos temblaban cuando logró apartar el teléfono de su oreja y necesitó dos intentos para apagar la pantalla.

 

 

//

 

 

Tras recuperarse de la sensación de aturdimiento y de pérdida del control sobre su cuerpo en el vestíbulo y tras percatarse, reflexionando sentado en sus sillones, de que el perder el conocimiento en el ferry había sido un gravísimo error por su parte puesto que le había robado varias horas del día que necesitaba aprovechar urgentemente… decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era cenar pronto y dormir pronto. Así podría madrugar a la mañana siguiente y asegurarse de que _nadie_ podría tomarle más el pelo con excusas de horarios—despertaría a primera hora y haría todos los arreglos para que, nada más salir del tanatorio, el cuerpo fuese trasladado a Atenas y pudiese volver a Japón aquella misma noche sin falta.

 

De modo que cuando logró ponerse en pie en lugar de dirigirse hacia el ascensor se dio media vuelta y se encaminó directamente hacia el restaurante del hotel.

 

Al día siguiente, camino al tanatorio, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con el norteamericano.

 

Ahora cenaría y se acostaría. Necesitaba recuperar el control absoluto sobre el desastre en el que se estaba convirtiendo su cuerpo aprisa. Ya había perdido bastante tiempo en aquel país.

 

Entró al restaurante y cuando pasó por en frente de la barra, en dirección hacia las mesas más resguardadas, un camarero le detuvo con gran alegría.

 

—¿¡Señor Uchiha?! —exclamó.

 

Sasuke le miró con recelo pero asintió levemente. La sonrisa del camarero ensanchó aún más ante la confirmación y le acompañó, sin darle opción a negarse, hacia una mesa en el balcón exterior, mientras le llenaba la oreja de necias palabras y de alabanzas hacia su padre. A la segunda vez que le dijo, sin tapujo alguno, que era aún más apuesto que su padre, Sasuke se resignó a tragarse la mortificación y comenzó a tratar de comprender que, tal vez, allí era algo común el comentar sobre el físico de los demás en su cara—tampoco en Japón se había escapado de comentarios como aquellos durante su juventud, pero por lo menos allí no solían ir dirigidos a él directamente, o no de aquel modo tan burdo. El camarero no se calló hasta que le tuvo sentado en la mesa que quería y con la carta entre las manos y Sasuke se hubiese alzado contra aquella manipulación, si hubiese tenido más fuerzas.

 

Una vez sentado pudo apreciar que la mesa no era tan mala—de hecho, era una de las mejores. Al aire libre, con perfectas vistas al mar, y en un rincón iluminado por tenue luz de ambiente, cálido, tranquilo, alejado del bullicio del interior de la sala principal. Solamente un par de mesas más se encontraban ocupadas en el balcón-terraza en aquellos momentos. A Sasuke no se le escapó la mirada, de curiosidad primero y de lástima después, de una de las parejas que ocupaban otra de las mesas cuando se giraron para verle.

 

Un suave soplo de brisa le meció el cabello. Despejándole. El aire marino era agradable, familiar.

 

En presencia del resto de comensales, afortunadamente, el camarero había cesado su parloteo; pero le observaba expectante. Y aunque en realidad Sasuke no sentía hambre, decidió echarle una ojeada a la carta para quitárselo de encima cuanto antes.

 

—Una joriátiki saláta. Nada más —pidió, tras tomarse su tiempo revisando la oferta.

 

El camarero ensanchó su sonrisa, claramente complacido.

 

—¡Igualito a su padre! —exclamó, como si aquello le complaciese intensa y _sinceramente_. Y Sasuke se esforzó por no fruncir el ceño—. ¿Quiere una copa de vino? Vino blanco, francés, ¿me equivoco?

 

Sasuke parpadeó. Sí, solía pedir vino francés cuando cenaba en algún restaurante occidental—pero aquello era totalmente ocasional, él no solía beber. ¿Tenía aspecto de bebedor acaso? ¿Es que aquel hombre podía saber cuales eran sus preferencias sólo mirándole…?

 

—El señor Uchiha siempre acompañaba la cena con una copa de Château d’Yquem, señor Uchiha.

 

Sasuke parpadeó.

 

_Mi padre no bebía._

 

Asintió, levemente, aturdido.

 

Y el camarero desapareció a paso ligero, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

 

Sasuke cogió la servilleta y la desdobló, colocándola sobre su regazo.

 

Estaba atónito.

 

Aquello era insólito.

 

Su padre tomaba una copa de vino todas las noches para acompañar la cena. Y no cualquier vino—pedía el que le gustaba a Sasuke.

 

No lo podía creer.

 

Y es que no era sólo eso, es que además pedía el mismo plato que Sasuke había pedido.

 

¿¡Qué estaba pasando?!

 

Tratando de huir de aquel sentimiento que amenazaba con consumirle y retorcerle el cerebro hasta exprimírselo del todo, su mirada se desvió hacia el mar: ya estaba oscuro, pero la iluminación tenue de la terraza y de todos los edificios que bordeaban la playa permitían poder contemplar el suave vaivén de las olas sin dificultad. El mar tenía un aspecto tétrico aunque inesperadamente pacífico. Aquel mar no se parecía en nada al monstruo que era el Océano Pacífico. De algún modo, mirarlo le tranquilizó—era casi reconfortante poder observar aquella tumba acuática y saber que--

 

\--que su padre no estaba en el fondo de la misma, siendo devorado por los peces—desaparecido de la tierra firme para siempre jamás. Él estaba en la isla, descansando a salvo, esperándole.

 

—Una copa de Château d’Yquem —anunció el camarero, sirviendo con elegancia el líquido dorado en su copa.

 

Sasuke observó con paciencia como su copa se llenaba lentamente y se dejó atrapar por el color elegante de la bebida.

 

¿Qué hacía bebiendo vino blanco en la terraza de un hotel en la playa? Parecía que estaba de vacaciones— _¡parecía que estaba celebrando algo!_ Y en aquellos momentos de su vida no tenía absolutamente nada que celebrar.

 

—Y un pequeño acompañamiento mientras espera la saláta —sonrió el camarero, tan feliz de verle como la primera vez—. No tiene que comerlo si no le apetece, señor Uchiha —dijo, con complicidad, inclinándose algo más sobre él—. Su padre nunca lo hacía. Pero es la norma de la casa.

 

Sasuke asintió, reticente.

 

Y respiró profundo cuando el camarero desapareció, devolviéndole su espacio vital.

 

Miró el pequeño platillo que descansaba junto a su copa, con recelo. En el platillo había una especie de galleta o de panecillo plano con una cantidad ingente de salsa sobre ella, una salsa de color blancuzco que olía fuerte. Sasuke sintió su estómago revolvérsele inquieto. Y alejó el platillo, con la punta de los dedos, disimuladamente, de su área en la mesa.

 

Su padre pedía lo mismo que él. Bebía lo mismo que él. Y dejaba aquel inquietante entrante a su suerte—igual que él.

 

La sangre invadió su boca, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que se había vuelto a morder la herida en el interior del labio inferior.

 

Tomó un sorbo de vino. Y aunque, lejanamente, pudo notar su sabor refinado, no le prestó realmente atención. Algo tan elegante, tan vistoso y festivo… no debería estar bebiendo aquello. Su padre no debería haberlo bebido tampoco. ¿Es que estaba de celebración acaso? Él, que en casa no bebía nada, él, que ni siquiera bebía por complacer a sus socios cuando tenía reuniones de negocios en los que la etiqueta y los formalismos eran esenciales… él… cuando estaba allí… bebía cada maldito día una estúpida copa de aquel vino tan ridículamente caro. ¡Cada día! ¿Por qué? ¿Era todo culpa de aquel hombre? ¿Del alcalde de Atlanta? ¿Es que aquel hombre era capaz de darle motivos para celebrar que su madre, Itachi y él mismo eran incapaces de darle?

 

Su mano temblaba sobre su rodilla y cuando la destensó se dio cuenta de que había arrugado la servilleta. Sintió el reproche latir con fuerza en su pecho—se había dejado llevar, estaba perdiendo el control—estaba dejando que _él_ le dominase. La alisó de nuevo con insistencia.

 

Y sus ojos se encontraron con aquel desagradable entrante de nuevo.

 

Exhaló. Y lo acercó de vuelta hacia su copa, lentamente, mientras lo observaba con recelo.

 

_No soy como tú._

 

Y sostuvo el entrante entre sus dedos unos instantes antes de llevárselo a la boca sin pensárselo más.

 

Al dar el primer mordisco se sorprendió ante el sabor. No era lo que había esperado, en absoluto. Y se llevó un segundo mordisco a la boca.

 

_¡No soy como tú!_

 

No se dio tiempo apenas a tragar que ya se había llevado el tercer y último bocado a la boca. Sus ojos escocían y bebió un largo sorbo de vino para aplacar el ardor en su pecho.

 

El mar lanzó una furiosa ola contra las rocas del pequeño rompeolas que dividía la playa en dos, llamándole. Sasuke lo miró. Seguía tan oscuro, tan tétrico como antes.

 

_No pudiste tenerle a él, así que me quieres a mí._

 

—Aquí tiene su joriátiki saláta, señor Uchiha —anunció el camarero, con su tono de voz alegre y cantarín.

 

Ante la interrupción Sasuke rompió su contacto visual con el mar y miró al camarero, algo aturdido—había desconectado de su entorno hasta tal punto que prácticamente había olvidado dónde estaba.

 

—Gracias —murmuró.

 

Y agarró el tenedor cuando los dedos del camarero aún estaban sosteniendo el borde del plato. Sus brazos chocaron.

 

—Lo siento.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Ensalada! Tendría que habérmelo figurado —se rió Naruto, espiando por sobre el hombro del camarero mientras caminaba hacia la silla vacía frente a Sasuke, irrumpiendo en la escena como un inesperado huracán.

 

El camarero le ofreció una gran sonrisa de bienvenida y anunció que iría en busca de una carta y se marchó enseguida.

 

Naruto se acomodó enseguida, y le observó con brillo en los ojos, recostado relajadamente contra el respaldo de su silla, como si aquella silla le perteneciese—como si su repentina aparición en escena fuese lo más normal del mundo, como si diese por hecho que iba a quedarse a cenar en la mesa de Sasuke.

 

Sasuke seguía con el tenedor en la mano, suspendido en el aire.

 

¿Qué acababa de ocurrir?

 

Parpadeó. Y observó a Naruto. Incapaz de formular palabra alguna, de reaccionar de ningún modo.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Sasuke bajó la mirada y volvió a depositar el tenedor sobre el mantel—con gestos mecánicos, ajenos a sí mismo, como si su mente fuese capaz de mover un cuerpo que no le pertenecía.

 

La arrolladora reaparición de Naruto despertando vívidamente el sentimiento de culpa en su interior.

 

—Lamento much--

 

La mano de Naruto apareció de la nada, sosteniendo su hombro, impidiéndole la reverencia. Y Sasuke se habría sentido terriblemente molesto, si no fuese porque en el mismo instante en el que Naruto estableció el contacto tuvo la súbita revelación de que aquella mano sosteniendo su hombro le estaba salvando. ¿De qué? No estaba seguro.

 

Miró a Naruto a los ojos. Y bajo aquella luz tenue el fulgor que brillaba en lo más profundo de su mirada tenía una intensidad que no había visto nunca antes en la mirada de nadie. Con la llegada de la noche el azul radiante de sus ojos se había apagado, se había tornado un cobalto intenso que le paralizó.

 

—No te disculpes. No tienes nada de qué disculparte, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke tragó. Mudo.

 

El pulgar de Naruto acarició la tela de su camisa.

 

—Lamento habértelo soltado así sin más. Debería haber esperado a que estuviésemos en tierra, en un lugar más privado. Ha sido una imprudencia por mi parte, más cuando sabía que no te encontrabas bien.

 

—Me encontraba bien —refutó, a media voz.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Eres cabezota —y no lo dijo como si se estuviese quejando de ello.

 

Sasuke sintió su estómago dar un vuelco.

 

Naruto alejó la mano, cortó el contacto físico—pero mantuvo el visual.

 

—Señor Uzumaki —anunció el camarero.

 

Y, tras unos segundos, Naruto se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla de nuevo, alejándose definitivamente de Sasuke, con una gran sonrisa.

 

—Gracias pero no es necesario —dijo, alzando la mano para hacer un gesto de negación con ella, para rechazar la carta—. Tráigame lo que hubiese pedido mi padre.

 

El camarero asintió repetidas veces, lleno de júbilo.

 

—Así será, señor Uzumaki.

 

—¡Ah! Pero tráigame un segundo plato —añadió, riendo—. El que crea que a él le hubiese gustado.

 

El camarero rió también y asintió, claramente satisfecho.

 

—¿Y para beber? ¿Qué tomará, señor Uzumaki?

 

Naruto miró hacia Sasuke.

 

—¿Qué está tomando él?

 

—Una copa de Château d’Yquem, señor Uzumaki.

 

—Suena caro. Y francés —rió—. ¡Tráigame una copa!

 

La complicidad y sintonía entre ambos dejó a Sasuke perplejo, se sentía fuera de lugar, ajeno a la escena que se sucedía ante sus ojos, en su propia mesa.

 

Cuando el camarero desapareció Naruto apoyó los codos sobre ella, acercándose a él—abrumándole con su cercanía, con su intensidad. Como si el camarero nunca hubiese interrumpido.

 

Sasuke se sintió incómodo y bebió un trago de vino para ganar tiempo.

 

—Creo que te pareces un poco a tu padre —dijo Naruto, con una sonrisa nítida y sincera.

 

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo.

 

—El mismo vino de nombre ridículo, la misma ensalada… —rió, mirándole con aquellos ojos de color cobalto—, la misma cabezonería.

 

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo, sus labios se entreabrieron, sus cejas se curvaron proyectando la angustia que sentía.

 

— … -cómo?

 

—Los diarios —susurró Naruto—. Mi padre era observador. Y al parecer, observar a tu padre le fascinaba en especial. Cuantos más diarios leía más me daba cuenta de que en algún punto para papá se convirtió en algo natural el saberlo todo sobre tu padre. Y era bueno describiendo también —rió—. Así que… aunque nunca le conocí podría decirse que sé cómo se movía, qué expresiones mostraba, lo que le gustaba, lo que no…

 

—Detente —ordenó, abrupto.

 

—Una copa de Château d’Yquem, señor Uzumaki.

 

Naruto le sonrió al camarero, torciendo el cuello para mirarle pero no se alejó de su impropia posición sobre la mesa. Al camarero no pareció importarle. Y, de algún modo, cuando terminó su ceremonia de servir el vino, logró depositar el platillo con el entrante junto a la copa a pesar de que el cuerpo de Naruto no le ponía la tarea fácil.

 

—Lo siento —susurró Sasuke cuando se quedaron solos de nuevo.

 

—No, yo lo siento. No quería sonar tan presuntuoso como he sonado. No era mi intención.

 

Sus miradas se encontraron y Sasuke se sintió estremecer.

 

Naruto sonrió, aunque su mirada era críptica en aquellos momentos—como si con la desaparición de la luz del sol la nitidez en su mirada se hubiese enturbiado también.

 

Finalmente la mirada de Naruto se desvió hacia abajo, liberándole de su peso.

 

—No necesitas esperarme, puedes comenzar a comer —dijo.

 

Sasuke no fue capaz de moverse.

 

Cuando Naruto se aclaró la garganta, Sasuke logró seguir la dirección de su mirada: los ojos de Naruto contemplaban su ensalada con aparente interés.

 

—Insisto.

 

Sasuke parpadeó. La mirada de Naruto se clavó en sus ojos de nuevo, era una mirada intensa y contenía un matiz severo que nunca habría esperado ver en ella. La sorpresa fue tan grande que no fue capaz de analizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Simplemente agarró el tenedor y se llevó el primer bocado de ensalada a la boca. Como una marioneta.

 

¿Como una marioneta? ¿Desde cuando se dejaba manipular por los demás? Sintió una punzada de resentimiento en su pecho.

 

¿Contra quién estaba resentido? ¿Consigo mismo? ¿Con Naruto? ¿Con su padre? No estaba seguro.

 

Naruto tomó un sorbo de vino. Se tomó su tiempo saboreándolo y cuando dejó la copa sobre la mesa parecía haberse sumido en un estado pensativo.

 

—Es extraño… pensar que son ellos quienes deberían estar aquí sentados ahora —musitó.

 

A Sasuke se le heló la sangre.

 

La mirada de Naruto era afable, algo nostálgica.

 

—Tu padre siempre se sentaba en ese lado y el mío en éste —explicó, con un tono de voz en calma que escondía algo tan misterioso e inquietante como el mar que les acechaba de cerca.

 

Sasuke dejó caer el tenedor y se cubrió la boca con la mano aprisa. Sentía unas repentinas y marcadas ganas de vomitar.

 

Naruto se movió rápido. Sus dedos cruzaron la mesa veloces, para sostener el costado derecho de su mandíbula. Sus dedos eran imposiblemente cálidos, el modo en el que sostenía su rostro era tan gentil como demandante y Sasuke cerró los ojos—su cuerpo mandaba millones de señales contradictorias, las ganas de vomitar aumentaron, y una retahíla de chispazos recorrieron la longitud de su columna al completo.

 

Apartó el rostro, torciendo el cuello bruscamente y abrió los ojos para mirar el mar.

 

Naruto alejó su mano, algo reticente, y sólo entonces Sasuke bajó la suya propia, para inspirar hondo.

 

—¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que vuelva a llamar al médico?

 

Sasuke le miró. Los ojos color cobalto le observaban tan llenos de preocupación que la culpa le asaltó con la fuerza de un puñetazo.

 

—¿Me ha visitado un médico?

 

Naruto asintió, inseguro.

 

—¿Le llamo?

 

—¿No ha sido cortesía del hotel? ¿De la embarcación?

 

Algo en la construcción de la pregunta de Naruto le había hecho saltar todas las alarmas. Las puntas de los dedos le cosquilleaban en anticipación.

 

Naruto se lamió los labios. Y negó suavemente.

 

—Cuando te has desmayado en el barco te he tumbado en una de las tumbonas de cubierta y he puesto tus pies en alto, pensaba que sería sólo un momento —se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero cuando hemos anclado aún no respondías y me he puesto algo nervioso. Creo que alguien se ha ofrecido a ayudar pero no quería que nadie--

 

Naruto se cortó. Miró hacia el mar, con una media sonrisa de reproche.

 

—Sentía que era mi responsabilidad así que una vez en tierra firme te he llevado yo al coche. El muchacho del bar de a bordo ha cargado nuestras maletas, era un buen chico.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente, atónito.

 

—Cuando hemos llegado al hotel el chófer ha entrado corriendo a avisar a recepción y me han llevado directamente a tu habitación.

 

Sasuke tragó, mortificado.

 

—Me han preguntado si quería que hiciesen subir a la enfermera pero me ha parecido que hacía demasiado que estabas inconsciente así que… he pedido un médico a mi seguro de viaje. Ha llegado rápido, aunque eso lo he visto luego, cuando he comprobado la hora, porque en ese momento me estaba poniendo furioso por lo lento que era —rió, rascándose la barbilla de vergüenza y prosiguió, librándose de ella, endureciendo sus facciones—. Ha dicho que no era grave pero que debías hidratarte y comer como se debe a partir de ahora. Así que--

 

Y señaló el plato de Sasuke con la palma extendida de su mano.

 

Sasuke carraspeó, recomponiéndose.

 

—Mándame la factura, te lo pagaré.

 

Y aunque lo había dicho con total seriedad, por algún motivo, Naruto estalló en carcajadas.

 

Sasuke no entendía dónde estaba la gracia en lo que había dicho. Con toda seguridad el seguro de viaje de Naruto no cubría a terceros, de modo que el médico le habría dejado una buena factura por atender a Sasuke. ¿Es que el dinero le daba igual? ¿Es que había dicho algo que para el norteamericano parecía gracioso? Naruto era un hombre extraño.

 

Pero su risa era reconfortante.

 

Naruto se estaba secando las comisuras de los ojos cuando apareció el camarero con un plato a rebosar.

 

—Aquí tiene su piláfi, señor Uzumaki.

 

—Sólo Naruto está bien —sonrió.

 

El camarero colocó el plato frente a él.

 

—Me pone en un compromiso si me pide eso, señor Uzumaki —admitió, bajando algo el volumen de voz.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Para cuando estemos en privado, pues —dijo, picarón.

 

Y Sasuke se sintió palidecer.

 

¿Naruto estaba… flirteando con el camarero?

 

Se aguantó la respiración unos segundos.

 

Entonces… ¿podría ser que el padre de Naruto fuese así también? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que su padre hubiese sido engañado--

 

No.

 

_No._

 

Aquello no era una excusa válida.

 

Y cuando miró a Naruto entendió: Naruto era así con todo el mundo, no tenía un significado especial, era su modo de ser. Era amigable y entrometido. Con todos.

 

—Wow —se admiró Naruto, asintiendo mientras evaluaba su plato—. ¡Esto tiene una pintaza!

 

Naruto se apresuró en tomar sus cubiertos y a llevarse un bocado de uno de los montoncitos de cosas que adornaban su sustancioso plato a la boca. Sasuke volvió la mirada a su saláta. No quería que las arcadas reapareciesen.

 

—Aah--

 

Una de las manos de Naruto aparecieron de improviso en su campo visual: su tenedor cargando una cantidad innecesaria de… _algo_ , con la clara intención de metérselo en la boca. Sasuke le miró perplejo. Naruto se limitó a sonreír amplio y brillante. Una sonrisa que, a pesar de la oscuridad en el exterior y la tenue luz que iluminaba la terraza, se las apañó para resplandecer como si el sol la iluminase. Y empujó su tenedor contra los labios de Sasuke.

 

—¡Tienes que probar la ternera! ¡Está deliciosa!

 

Sasuke parpadeó pero, a pesar de la amenaza de las arcadas, finalmente cedió. La salsa que bañaba la carne amenazando con ensuciarle la camisa fue la que le convenció. Cuando Naruto retiró el tenedor de su boca le miraba sin sonrisa, el cobalto de sus ojos perforándole. Sasuke se sintió estremecer.

 

—¿Qué tal?

 

Sasuke tragó y asintió. Y la sonrisa volvió a teñir de verano el rostro de Naruto.

 

Se miraron unos instantes, hasta que Naruto rompió el contacto visual para fijar su atención en su plato. Sasuke le observó por unos momentos: no importaba cuanto se esforzase en encontrar pequeños desperfectos, muestras de que era alguien normal y corriente: Naruto seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto imponente, casi intimidante, de actor de cine que había tenido en el ferry horas atrás. Alguien tan resplandeciente, tan brillante—parecía irreal.

 

—Naruto,

 

Naruto se llevó un bocado de salsa con pan a la boca y le miró con curiosidad.

 

—Gracias.

 

Negó con la cabeza, sonriente, mientras masticaba.

 

—Mañana por la mañana haré que te lleven al tanatorio sin falta. Y si hay algo que pueda hacer para disculp-

 

—Sasuke.

 

Sasuke se alegró de tener las manos sobre las rodillas. No estaba seguro de poder disimular el temblor en ellas.

 

—No me debes nada. No quiero disculpas —aseguró.

 

Su mirada le analizaba intensamente. Y Sasuke no recordaba haberse sentido tan expuesto nunca antes. Ni siquiera cuando llevó a Sakura a casa por primera vez y se la presentó formalmente a su padre.

 

Naruto apretó los labios.

 

—Pero si quieres compensármelo,

 

Sasuke asintió: si Naruto quería dinero se lo daría. O si prefería una compensación de otro tipo, siempre que Itachi estuviese de acuerdo, se la daría también. Lo que fuese.

 

—Cuando salgamos del tanatorio mañana…

 

Naruto desvió la mirada hacia el mar y se lamió el labio inferior, pensativo.

 

Su perfil era tan impresionante como todo lo demás y Sasuke sintió como la imagen le arrancaba la respiración. Por alguna inexplicable razón, aquel hombre, que allí era tan extranjero como él, parecía encajar con el paisaje a la perfección. Posiblemente fuese porque alguien como él, que parecía sacado de un anuncio o una película, debía impresionar en cualquier parte.

 

Los ojos de Naruto volvieron a él, dejándole completamente inmóvil en su silla.

 

—¿Me acompañarías a Delos?

 

Sasuke boqueó un poco y no pudo reprimir el parpadeo de asombro.

 

—¿Qué es Delos?

 

Naruto sonrió, complacido.

 

—Una isla. No está lejos.

 

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y finalmente tomó un sorbo de vino mientras trataba de analizar sus opciones.

 

—No tenemos tiempo para hacer turismo.

 

Naruto tenía un codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mejilla sobre su puño; le miraba en calma.

 

—¿Quieres volver a Japón mañana mismo, no?

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Lo entiendo —aceptó—. Pero si cambias de opinión dímelo. Me gustaría ir contigo.

 

Naruto agarró su copa y la alzó, con una sonrisa.

 

—¡Por nuestros padres! —exclamó, y Sasuke se vio obligado a alzar su copa y hacerla chocar con la de él.

 

¿Por qué brindar por ellos?

 

Naruto era extraño.

 

Ambos bebieron y Naruto comentó sobre el sabor del vino. Su comentario dejó en evidencia que no era un experto en la materia pero-- parecía ser del tipo de persona que era capaz de disfrutar de todo. Y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia. Y de admiración.

 

—Oh, ¡cierto! —exclamó Naruto, alegre, abandonando la copa y rompiendo el clima que reinaba en la mesa—. Esta tarde, cuando me he asegurado de que estabas bien y me he tranquilizado un poco he salido a visitar el pueblo. Esto es precioso, Sasuke. ¡Las casas son todas blancas! Y el cielo y el mar tan azules… Todo el pueblo parece un cuadro —se llevó otro bocado a la boca y masticó sin elegancia, tratando de tragar rápido—. He probado un pastel llamado bougátsa y _dioses_ está de muerte, ¡podría comerlo cada día! Es como una especie de hojaldre con crema—buenísimo. Aunque si no te gustan los dulces también los hacen de carne o de queso y cosas así. Tienes que probarlo antes de irte.

 

Sasuke asintió, inseguro. Y se llevó un bocado de saláta a la boca. Por alguna razón Naruto tenía ya el plato medio vacío, y aquello era todo un misterio porque no había hecho más que hablar, además de que su plato era mucho más contundente que el de Sasuke y que Sasuke ya tenía su plato en la mesa cuando Naruto aún no había pedido el suyo siquiera.

 

—De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, tu padre no disfrutaba mucho de ellas así que solía pedir el de queso —explicó—. Puedo imaginarles perfectamente: mi padre cargando una bolsa con tres o cuatro bougátsas de crema y tu padre con la suya de queso en las manos riñéndole por comprar demasiadas-- _oh mierda_ —perdóname Sasuke. Me es inevitable volver al tema. Supongo que es porque… porque eres el único con el que puedo compartir esto al cien por cien.

 

Por alguna razón escuchar a Naruto hablar le calmaba. Incluso si la información que salía por su boca le rompía la mente con crueldad, tambaleándole en el precipicio peligrosamente.

 

—Está bien.

 

Apoyó el tenedor contra el borde del plato. Y le miró con solemnidad.

 

—A mí también me alegra que estés aquí —y no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras, ni por qué las había formulado de un modo tan directo, pero ya no importaba. Era la verdad.

 

Naruto le miraba de vuelta, en silencio.

 

Sasuke tragó disimuladamente y decidió que debía ser firme.

 

—¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas?

 

Una sonrisa suave. Alentadora.

 

—Claro. Todas las que quieras —ofreció, cálido.

 

Sasuke inhaló aire, infundiéndose valor.

 

Debía saberlo. No podía irse de Grecia sin saberlo.

 

—¿Qué tipo de cosas escribía tu padre en sus diarios?

 

—¿Los de… _verano_?

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Oh,

 

Naruto se lamió los labios. Parecía estar tratando de adivinar qué era lo que debía decir y qué era mejor callarse.

 

Sasuke se sintió incómodo. No le conocía de nada. Y le había importunado desde el primer momento. Aquello era terrible.

 

—Lo cuentan todo —una pausa—. Desde que se reunían en el aeropuerto hasta que se despedían de nuevo en él.

 

—¿Se… encontraban en el aeropuerto?

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—En realidad tu padre solía asegurarse de llegar en un vuelo que aterrizase unas horas antes que el del mío. Mi padre era un poco desastre con las direcciones así que… tu padre llegaba antes para recogerle. Era todo un caballero —sonrió.

 

La expresión de Sasuke cayó. Pero finalmente logró asentir.

 

—¿Qué más… contaba?

 

El momentáneo filtro de Naruto parecía estar por caer en cualquier momento. Y Sasuke se preparó para una nueva ráfaga, para un nuevo azote. La sinceridad de aquel hombre, la información que tenía eran demasiado duras para él. Pero debía saberlo. Era su obligación.

 

—Pues a ver-- Normalmente solían pasar las dos primeras semanas en Atenas. Desde allí hacían excursiones a la naturaleza, visitas turísticas a ciudades cercanas, visitas a museos… y cuando no tenían tiempo o ganas de salir fuera se daban un paseo por la ciudad, les encantaba descubrir rincones nuevos. Ah, sí. Y se hospedaban en la décima planta del hotel, como nosotros hicimos anoche.

 

—Sus habitaciones…

 

Naruto le miró intensamente.

 

—Siempre compartían habitación. La misma en la que dormiste tú.

 

Sasuke sintió su pecho constreñirse y su sangre enfriarse.

 

—Luego venían aquí y pasaban las dos últimas semanas relajándose y disfrutando de la playa y los pueblos de la zona. Aunque eso era solo cuando tenían un mes entero, que no todos los años era así.

 

—Tú sabías que--

 

Ante la interrupción Naruto irguió la espalda y abandonó su tenedor también.

 

—¿Sabías que yo dormiría en su habitación?

 

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior pero cuando clavó su mirada en Sasuke lo hizo con total convicción y asintió sin duda ni miedo alguno.

 

—Sí. Porque yo pedí que te cediesen su habitación a ti. También aquí.

 

Sasuke cortó el contacto visual y miró la saláta. No sabía como sentirse al respecto.

 

—Podemos pedir que te cambien de habitación si eso te molesta —dijo Naruto, con voz suave, pasado un tiempo—. Lo siento. Creí que era lo más justo. Yo-- No era mi intención ofenderte o hacerte daño; al contrario.

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

 

—No me siento yo mismo hoy. Lamento estar siendo irracional —murmuró.

 

Tras una breve pausa oyó el sonido del tenedor de Naruto chocar contra la cerámica del plato y unos segundos más tarde un puñado de carne descansaba sobre el verde del suyo.

 

Alzó el rostro para mirar a Naruto y una sonrisa que no supo interpretar le estaba esperando.

 

—Come algo de carne, Sasuke. Te hará bien.

 

Sasuke asintió y recuperó su tenedor con lentitud. Naruto le observaba comer y nunca antes se había sentido tan cohibido comiendo pero no podía dejar de hacerlo: una vez comenzó ya no pudo parar. Naruto comía también. Ambos dejándose envolver por un extraño y tenso silencio que era tan incómodo como reconfortante.

 

Naruto terminó con un suspiro y pronto el camarero le sirvió el segundo plato. Sasuke no quiso que le rellenase la copa.

 

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que tienes un modo de comer tremendamente atrayente?

 

Sasuke le miró a los ojos ante las palabras, perplejo.

 

Las palabras que había empleado Naruto para romper aquel largo silencio habían sido…

 

Naruto se rió.

 

—Perdona, eso ha sonado muy distinto a como quería que sonase —se excusó—. Es solo que tienes _algo_ que hace que los demás se sientan atrapados mirándote. Misterio, carisma, aura… no sabría decirte con exactitud. Pero ya me entiendes.

 

Pero la verdad era que no. Sasuke no entendía. Pero asintió de todos modos.

 

¿Cómo podía estar hablando de aura, carisma y misterio precisamente Naruto? Si había alguien allí que atrapaba a los demás era él. Sin duda.

 

—¿Era tu padre como tú?

 

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —aventuró.

 

Sasuke bebió el último trago de vino que le quedaba.

 

—Radiante.

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos, mirándole intensamente. Luego sonrió. Y finalmente terminó estallando en carcajadas.

 

—Mi padre era brillante —dijo, dándose toquecitos contra la sien con el dedo índice—. Era amable y tranquilo. Con ideas sólidas y un espíritu noble. A veces era algo torpe y le perdían los dulces, pero era la clase de persona en la que puedes confiar—si alguna vez me hubiese ocurrido algo tengo la certeza de que él hubiese encontrado la solución, por muy difícil que a mi me hubiese parecido de entrada. De modo que… sí, supongo que podríamos decir que era radiante.

 

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula. Y no logró suprimir la tensión en su voz del todo.

 

—Entiendo.

 

Naruto le miraba con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué ocurre?

 

—¿Puedes decir que era realmente noble--

 

Se cortó. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

 

—Ellos estaban traicionando a nuestras madres. Y a nosotros también.

 

—Sí.

 

—¿Es que no te molesta? —inquirió.

 

—No creo que esa fuese su intención, Sasuke.

 

—¡Pero lo hacían! ¡Lo hicieron! Y no fue una vez. ¡Lo estuvieron haciendo durante casi quince años! Eso es prácticamente la mitad de mi vida. ¡La mitad de mi vida es una mentira! ¿De verdad puedes vivir con eso?

 

La sonrisa de Naruto era diminuta, pero seguía ahí. Y asintió, leve, pero seguro.

 

Sasuke sintió su labio inferior temblar. La máscara estaba cayendo a pedazos. En medio del restaurante. Frente a un norteamericano que conocía desde hacía poco más de un día.

 

—Es duro… asumirlo. Aún me estoy haciendo a la idea. Pero-- pero el padre que conocí, el hombre con el que conviví durante los once meses restantes del año no era ninguna mentira. No voy a rechazar a mi padre ni a cambiar mi amor por él a estas alturas. No porque durante un mes al año viviese otra vida a espaldas de mamá. Si alguien debe estar resentida por ello esa es mamá, no yo.

 

Sasuke sintió el corazón subírsele a la boca.

 

—¡¿Se lo has dicho!?

 

Naruto negó con la cabeza.

 

—No. No podría. Si él no lo hizo no lo haré yo. Los diarios de veraneo de papá quedarán entre nosotros dos.

 

Sasuke trató de calmarse, se aferró a la servilleta con fuerza.

 

—Mi hermano. A él no puedo escondérselo.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Desde luego —aceptó—. Quedará entre los tres entonces.

 

—¿También sabes sobre él?

 

Y Sasuke no sabía por qué había preguntado. Porque realmente no quería oír la respuesta a esa pregunta. O tal vez sí. Ya no sabía lo que quería.

 

—Por supuesto. Tu padre hablaba a menudo sobre vosotros. Mi padre no escribía todos los detalles sobre ello, pero escribía lo suficiente. Sé que tu hermano es Itachi, y es el mayor. Tu padre esperaba que Itachi heredase la empresa cuando él se jubilase. Y tú eres el menor. Y su debilidad, sin duda.

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas.

 

— _¿Qué?_

 

Naruto le miró con curiosidad. Y con un rastro de cautela que abandonó enseguida.

 

—Tu padre solía hablar de ti. Lo suficiente como para que papá escribiese sobre ello. Tu padre se preocupaba mucho por ti, Sasuke.

 

—Eso no es cierto.

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. Pero enseguida pareció tomar una decisión.

 

—Estás casado. Y tienes una niña.

 

El cuerpo de Sasuke dejó de responder.

 

—De niño te gustaba colorear y le regalaste uno de tus dibujos a tu padre por su cumpleaños. Aún lo guarda. Está enmarcado y colgado en la pared de su despacho de casa —contó, con calma—. También guarda— _guardaba_ todos los informes de tus chequeos médicos. Incluso los de los últimos años.

 

— _¿¡Qué?!_

 

—Le pedía copias a tu esposa.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

 

—Cuando eras aún un bebé tuviste una fiebre muy alta y por unas horas creyeron que podrías morir. Desde entonces se volvió una obsesión suya el asegurarse de que tus resultados médicos eran siempre impecables.

 

Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

 

—No me estoy inventando nada. Todo esto son cosas que tu padre le contó al mío —su voz volviéndose exasperantemente gentil, como si le hablase a un animal asustado—. No te miento Sasuke, es cierto: tu padre hablaba mucho de ti.

 

Sasuke apartó el plato y apoyó el codo sobre la mesa. Escondió el rostro contra la palma de la mano.

 

Naruto no dijo más.

 

Durante unos minutos solo el sonido de las olas lamiendo la arena y el parloteo lejano del resto de comensales era audible.

 

Y entonces una mano acarició el cabello en su cabeza, rozando su nuca con cada una de las caricias. Y Sasuke se sintió combustionar.

 

—Si hubieses sido hijo mío yo también te habría amado con toda mi alma —murmuró—. Eres un hombre espléndido, Sasuke.

 

—Lo siento, necesito marcharme.

 

Naruto retiró la mano, al tiempo que Sasuke retiraba la silla.

 

—Nos encontramos en el vestíbulo por la mañana —y su voz no había sonado tan firme como había querido hacerla sonar.

 

Naruto se puso en pie también.

 

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

 

Sasuke alzó la mirada. Los ojos color cobalto le observaban resueltos. Naruto no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Y Sasuke necesitaba marcharse _ya._

 

De modo que asintió.

 

Naruto rodeó la mesa con rapidez y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. Y Sasuke se hubiese escandalizado, en cualquier otro momento de su vida—pero en aquella situación sabía que si Naruto no le sostenía se caería.

 

Salieron del restaurante y Sasuke oyó a Naruto decir alguna cosa a los camareros pero no prestó atención. Tampoco escuchó cuando Naruto intercambió palabras con recepción. Lo único que tenía en mente era el exterior.

 

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta el aire marino le llenó las fosas de olor a sal, y a agua—calmándole. La playa estaba allí mismo—Sasuke tiraba hacia ella con insistencia, el abrazo firme de Naruto manteniéndole erguido y a paso lento a lo largo del breve trecho que les separaba de la arena. Y casi sin darse cuenta ya estaba pisándola. Sólo entonces Naruto le soltó.

 

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, largos. Y entonces se detuvo. Inspiró profundo y cerró los ojos. El sonido de las olas era intenso a aquella corta distancia y el olor a sal en el aire era más penetrante.

 

—¿Estás casado? —preguntó.

 

Naruto, que se había mantenido en silencio y a una distancia prudencial avanzó un par de pasos.

 

—Estoy casado, y tengo dos niños —confirmó, con suavidad.

 

Sasuke asintió, sin mirarle.

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio entonces. A la espera.

 

—Háblame sobre tu padre y sobre ti. Sobre vosotros —pidió.

 

Naruto avanzó el último paso que le faltaba entonces, y se detuvo junto a él—justo a su lado.

 

—Claro.

 

Su voz era nítida y cálida. Reconfortante.

 

—Veamos… —una pausa, y el sonido de una sonrisa—. Yo era un crío bastante problemático. No podía estar quieto. Y eso en la escuela es un problema —rió—. En casa también correteaba por todas partes y ya de muy pequeño trataba de subirme a los muebles. Cada día era una batalla campal. Supongo que mi madre no opinará igual que yo pero… los días por aquél entonces eran realmente divertidos. Vivía cada día al máximo, con intensidad—a pesar de… a pesar de las cosas malas tengo que decir que guardo muy buen recuerdo de mi infancia —una pequeña pausa—. Pero aunque yo era tan inquieto y no podía parar ni un instante, cuando estaba a solas con papá… me relajaba. Él no decía nada en particular para aplacarme, nunca me riñó ni nada parecido, simplemente estaba. Pero su presencia era relajante para mí, era casi mágico. Cuando estaba con él podía concentrarme. De modo que, cuando estábamos solo los dos me enseñaba carpintería o a lavar los platos, a escribir… cualquier cosa. Le verdad es que le debo mucho. Aún hoy en día, cuando estoy nervioso, me encierro en el taller y me pongo a hacer construir alguna cosa. No puedes imaginarte lo mucho que me ayuda.

 

Sasuke abrió los ojos y le observó, con curiosidad. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en las hebras rubias de Naruto y le daba un aspecto mágico a su rostro.

 

—¿Qué tipo de cosas haces?

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

Parecía sacado de una leyenda.

 

—Cajas. Muebles pequeños. Cosas así.

 

—¿Cajas?

 

—Ajá. A veces, si tengo tiempo, hago cajas de música. Compro el aparatito que hace la melodía, ¿sabes? Y lo ensamblo a la caja de modo que si la tapas está en silencio y cuando la abres comienza a sonar.

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

¿De dónde había salido aquel hombre? No podía ser humano.

 

Pero lo era. Sasuke había sentido tanto la calidez de su cuerpo como la fuerza de sus manos repetidas veces a lo largo del día.

 

Naruto estaba muy vivo y era muy real.

 

Naruto torció el cuello para verle y cuando sus ojos se encontraron le observó en silencio un tiempo, analizándole. Sasuke le dejó hacer—no tenía fuerzas para resistirse de todos modos.

 

—¿Quieres caminar un poco? —ofreció Naruto, con una sonrisa apacible.

 

Sasuke asintió y se agachó para desabrocharse los cordones de los zapatos. Naruto no se movió un ápice. Pero cuando Sasuke trató de sacarse uno de los zapatos Naruto se apresuró en ofrecerle la mano como apoyo.

 

La arena estaba cálida bajo sus pies. Cálida y real. La sensación aferrándole a la realidad.

 

Y con el primer paso el filtro se rompió.

 

—¿Por qué no usas el apellido de tu padre?

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos.

 

—¿Creíste que estábamos en malos términos?

 

Sasuke negó.

 

—No había pensado en nada. Lo lamento, ha sido descortés por mi parte. No debería haber preguntado.

 

Pero Naruto no le dio tiempo para arrepentirse de haber perdido el filtro.

 

—La carrera política de mi padre iba en ascenso cuando nací. Decidieron que era mejor darme el apellido de mi madre para que pudiese pasar algo más desapercibido. Y la verdad es que se lo agradezco enormemente. Dicen que me parezco mucho a él—físicamente, ya sabes; de modo que el dar otro apellido al presentarme ya no le da opción a nadie a preguntar si somos parientes. Aunque alguna vez sí han llegado a pararme por la calle para preguntarme si le conocía —rió.

 

—Entiendo.

 

—Sí.

 

Tras la explicación ambos mantuvieron silencio un breve trecho.

 

El aire mecía su cabello y el sonido del mar le relajaba. Sentía que, poco a poco, recobraba el control sobre sí mismo. La presencia imponente y acogedora de Naruto a su lado era, tal vez, el mayor motivo de estabilidad.

 

—Sasuke,

 

Su voz suave le embelesó. Y, aunque había logrado evitar su mirada desde que habían comenzado a caminar, le miró.

 

Naruto le miraba a su vez, intenso y sentido.

 

—Estoy aquí.

 

Sasuke preguntó con la mirada, algo confundido.

 

—Estoy aquí si me necesitas. No debes avergonzarte de sentirte frágil. Has perdido uno de tus pilares, es normal que te tambalees.

 

—Él no era ninguno de mis pilares.

 

Y no había querido sonar tan a la defensiva.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Entonces déjame apoyarme en ti.

 

El sentimiento con el que Naruto había pronunciado cada una de las palabras se le extendió por el pecho, llenándolo de calidez.

 

—Sé que no podría hacer esto solo. Y aunque no hay nada que pudiese desear más en estos momentos que-- que poder ahorrarte todo esto—no puedo evitar sentirme reconfortado de compartirlo contigo. Me das mucha fuerza, Sasuke. Y jamás te lo podré agradecer suficiente.

 

Algo, algo muy profundo, algo que residía en lo más hondo de sí se removió. Y Sasuke sintió la necesidad vital de aplacar aquella bestia dormida de inmediato.

 

—¿Por qué has venido solo?

 

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto un instante, su mirada fija en Sasuke, completamente bloqueado.

 

Poco después se lamió los labios. Y asintió.

 

—Porque quería conocerte. Conoceros. Sentía que era algo que debía hacer solo. Además Hinata está cuidando de mamá. A ella era imposible traerla aquí, está demasiado alterada.

 

Hinata… ¿era aquel el nombre de la esposa de Naruto?

 

Otro movimiento.

 

No, no podía aplacarlo así. Debía alejarse del otro hombre y de todo lo que conllevaba el hablar con él enseguida.

 

—Deberíamos volver —musitó.

 

—Claro —aceptó Naruto.

 

Y le siguió de cerca cuando Sasuke se encaminó, abrupto, de vuelta al hotel.

 

En la puerta del hotel se ofreció como apoyo de nuevo cuando Sasuke se agachó para volver a calzarse los zapatos. Y cuando Sasuke se alzó, sintiéndose en control, Naruto no invadió su espacio personal.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor?

 

Sasuke inspiró hondo, mirándole a los ojos, y asintió.

 

—Gracias, Naruto. Lamento haberte causado tantas molestias. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve en punto.

 

 

//

 

 

La noche le atrapó con fuerza. Las sábanas se le pegaban al cuerpo con el calor y el sudor pero era incapaz de moverse de la cama. Su mente se había quedado atrapada en el limbo y le era totalmente imposible volver a conectarla con su cuerpo.

 

Su padre era un hombre distante y severo. Y aún así Naruto afirmaba que quería a Sasuke de corazón. Su padre era un hombre sobrio y serio pero aún así el camarero del restaurante del hotel se alegraba recordando que bebía vino con la cena. Su padre era tan distinto a él… O eso había creído con convicción férrea toda su vida—pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Cuanto más se daba cuenta de que no sabía nada de él más se percataba de que el recuerdo de su padre se acercaba más y más a su yo. A un yo que Sasuke tampoco conocía. Y la inquietud en su pecho tenía rostro de locura; una locura que le arrastraba por el suelo arañando su cuerpo y arrancándole jirones de piel; una locura que le hacía sentir tan mal como bien—que le abrasaba y le arropaba—que le alejaba de quién era y le acercaba a quién era. Y Sasuke solo quería gritar. Gritar a pleno pulmón. Gritar hasta que sus cuerdas vocales se rompiesen y le ahogasen hasta marchitarle.

 

Pero cada vez que llegaba a ese punto su imaginación le ofrecía una vívida imagen del rostro de Naruto, de aquellos ojos imposiblemente azules, mirándole nítidos y directos—directos al alma. Y de su contraparte nocturna, de aquel cobalto intenso que le perforaba sin piedad hasta desnudarle de sus más íntimos secretos. Una mano fuerte sostenía la suya en un agarre sólido y gentil, sosteniéndole en pie sin dificultad alguna. Poco a poco sus dedos se soltaban de los suyos, tan lentamente que Sasuke no era capaz de percatarse de ello hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y la caricia más dulce rozaba su mandíbula. Y Sasuke se asustaba porque era tan dulce que le deshacía, que le dejaba deshuesado y derritiéndose sobre la arena—hasta que la mirada inquisitiva y familiar de Itachi se clavaba en su mirada nublada, hasta que su agarre inquebrantable sostenía su muñeca con una fuerza insólita, una fuerza que el aspecto de Itachi mantenía en secreto; su voz sedosa y envolvente, atrapándole con su magia—arrastrándole a obedecer. _“Hermano, te necesito fuerte”_ , decía. Y Sasuke se erguía de nuevo, estirando la espalda y el cuello, echando los hombros hacia atrás—debía mantenerse firme y sólido: lo había prometido. Se lo había prometido a sí mismo. Y cuando Itachi le soltaba Sasuke caminaba a través de la penumbra, de una penumbra que oscurecía y oscurecía—a cada paso que daba se volvía más y más oscura, hasta que la luz cesaba de existir. Avanzaba despacio por entre la negrura, sin noción del tiempo ni del espacio ni del sentir ni del ser—sólo avanzaba. Hacia algún lugar. Hasta que chocaba con algo duro, algo plano, algo que se extendía como una helada pared a lo largo de la oscuridad—y Sasuke usaba sus manos para guiarse, siguiéndola, siguiéndola—avanzando hacia la nada. Hasta que llegaba a un punto en el que volvía a poder ver, en el que la negrura menguaba y Sasuke podía ver— _verse_ reflejado en el espejo. Pero no era su rostro el que veía si no el de su padre. Su padre le miraba, desde el otro lado del espejo, atrapado en el frío mundo del otro lado—le miraba severo, inexpresivo. Le miraba. Pero aunque Sasuke gritase, aunque le llamase, él jamás respondía. Y Sasuke se lanzaba contra el cristal una y otra vez, tratando de romperlo, de atravesarlo, de llegar a él, cuando la sombra de un hombre rubio se acercaba a su padre por la espalda—pero aunque Sasuke trataba de advertirle, de alertarle, su padre se mantenía inmóvil, mirándole fijamente—hasta que el otro hombre agarraba su cuello con ambas manos y Sasuke sostenía el suyo propio, presa del pánico, y las manos fuertes del hombre sin rostro apretaban y apretaban y apretaban hasta que se oía un sonoro _crack_ que resonaba con un eco eterno contra las paredes de la nada; y su padre caía desplomado, vertiendo sangre, sangre, sangre que atravesaba el espejo, que se derramaba por las grietas que antes no existían, lamiendo los pies de Sasuke, dándoles el calor que habían perdido—y su padre se marchitaba sin parpadear, mirándole fijamente, sin abrir la boca para despedirse.

 

Pero Sasuke no era capaz de despertar. No era capaz de moverse. No era capaz de gritar. Solamente yacía pegado a la cama, como un cadáver helado.

 

 

//

 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos aún no eran las siete, la hora a la que había puesto el despertador. Amaneció empapado en sudor y completamente aturdido de modo que se forzó a salir de la cama aprisa y se metió en la ducha. Secó y ordenó su cabello. Y se cortó las uñas de los pies.

 

El traje negro era ridículo en un día de verano y, además, cuando miró a través del balcón se dio cuenta de que iba a destacar como una aberración con su traje de vestir negro en aquel pueblo tan blanco. Pero no tenía muchas más opciones y… y era lo mínimo que podía hacer por _él_.

 

Cerró la ventana y se sentó en la cama para llamar al servicio de habitaciones. Necesitaba tomarse un café.

 

Cuando desenchufó el móvil de la toma de corriente se sorprendió un poco al observar sus dedos desbloquear la pantalla y marcar el número de Itachi por inercia. Se sentía sereno. Y aquello era nuevo. Itachi contestó enseguida.

 

—Hermano.

 

La voz de Itachi sonó controlada, confiable.

 

Sasuke se miró las rodillas.

 

—En breve voy a ir a reconocer el cuerpo —anunció.

 

Itachi mantuvo silencio unos momentos.

 

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó al fin.

 

Sasuke se sorprendió. No había esperado ese tipo de pregunta por parte de Itachi.

 

—Sereno —dijo, con sinceridad.

 

—Me alegro.

 

—Sí.

 

Una pausa. Y justo en ese momento unos golpecitos en la puerta y una voz femenina anunciando el servicio de habitaciones. Sasuke se puso en pie.

 

—Lo siento, he pedido café. Dame un minuto —se excusó.

 

Itachi asintió con un leve sonido. Y Sasuke buscó su cartera para ofrecerle una propina a la camarera cuando ésta abrió la puerta y entró un carrito con su taza de café. La imagen era ridícula.

 

—Buenos días, señor Uchiha, le traigo su café.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente y se apresuró en ofrecer la propina.

 

—¡Gracias! —exclamó la muchacha, tratando de sonar profesional pero sin lograr ocultar lo más mínimo la alegría ante el gesto.

 

Y al percatarse del móvil que sostenía contra su oído se excusó rápido y se dio media vuelta, para no importunarle, marchándose con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Tal vez le había dado más de lo que se solía dar, o quizás era nueva en el oficio y era su primera propina. En cualquier caso parecía sinceramente feliz y Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ridículo, vistiendo un traje negro, listo para ir al tanatorio—bebiendo el café que le había traído una chiquilla llena de alegría.

 

Esperó a oír el _clic_ de la puerta al cerrarse.

 

—Ya se ha marchado.

 

—Sasuke, el velatorio está programado para mañana. ¿Crees que podrás llegar a tiempo?

 

Y Sasuke sintió la respiración atorársele en la garganta al instante.

 

—¿A qué hora? —logró decir, pasados unos segundos que sólo pudo esperar no hubiesen dejado en evidencia su conmoción.

 

—A las 16. Lo siento, no he podido retrasarlo más, algunos comenzaban a tomárselo como una falta de respeto. Espero que lo entiendas —explicó Itachi, con algo de pesar en la voz.

 

—Sí.

 

Sasuke se acercó al carrito y destapó el café, lo olió.

 

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano para llegar a tiempo.

 

—Te estaremos esperando.

 

—Sí.

 

Sasuke tomó un sorbo de café. Estaba fuerte. Y amargo. Pero así era como lo quería.

 

—Itachi —depositó la taza sobre su platito—, gracias por estar encargándote de todo allí.

 

La línea se llenó de silencio.

 

—No tienes que darlas, hermano —una pausa. Y silencio.

 

—¿Itachi?

 

—Sí.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios.

 

—¿Tú sabías que padre venía a Grecia todos los veranos?

 

Un silencio corto.

 

—No, hermano, no lo sabía.

 

—Hn.

 

Sasuke sorbió otro trago de café. Itachi esperó.

 

—Hay algo… ¿que quieras decirme, Sasuke? —tanteó al fin.

 

Sasuke dejó la taza en el carrito y se dio media vuelta. Se sentó en el borde de la cama.

 

—¿Podemos tomarnos dos días libres… este mes…?

 

Sabía que era prácticamente imposible lograr algo así. Días libres. ¿Ellos? Imposible. Mucho menos ambos al mismo tiempo _y_ si además se le añadía el hecho de que acababan de heredar la empresa… el simple pensar en ello eran una locura y una incompetencia.

 

—¿Quieres ir a la cabaña en la montaña? —preguntó Itachi, con suave risa tiñendo su voz—. Hace ya años que no visitamos el lugar…

 

Sasuke sintió una terrible nostalgia apoderarse de él. Los recuerdos de infancia asaltándole.

 

—Es una buena idea —aceptó—. Aunque probablemente no podemos permitirnos una locura así ahora mismo —se corrigió, seco.

 

Itachi rió. Una carcajada melodiosa, elegante.

 

—Si me das un par de semanas para que lo deje todo bien atado podemos ir a pasar una noche de terror en medio del bosque —se burló.

 

Sasuke dejó que su labio se torciese en una mueca.

 

—Veremos quién es el que se asusta ahora, Itachi —amenazó.

 

Pero fue una amenaza inútil porque sólo logró arrancarle más carcajadas a Itachi.

 

—Hablaremos entonces —sentenció, volviendo a su yo compuesto—, lo prometo.

 

Sasuke inspiró hondo. La nostalgia se había apoderado de todo su ser. Necesitaba estar cerca de Itachi, pronto.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Hermano, sé fuerte.

 

—Sí.

 

Un silencio. Cómodo. Íntimo.

 

—Te llamaré luego.

 

—Sí.

 

 

//

 

 

Cuando Sasuke se sentó en unos de los sillones a rallas del vestíbulo alguien de recepción se acercó a él enseguida. Se acercó para ofrecerse a acompañarle al comedor en el que el señor Uzumaki estaba tomando su desayuno. Sasuke se sorprendió primero, se sintió aturdido luego y finalmente se sintió insultado; de modo que declinó la invitación. La chica de recepción se retiró con clara incomprensión en el rostro. Y Sasuke decidió distraerse revisando algunos correos electrónicos—hacía demasiadas horas que no revisaba su bandeja de correo y el trabajo comenzaba a invadirla masivamente. Finalmente volvió a apagar la pantalla del móvil sin haber contestado un solo correo—la migraña había comenzado a palpitar contra sus sienes de nuevo.

 

Y entonces un rayo de sol invadió su espacio personal.

 

—¡Sasuke!

 

Una sonrisa radiante le calentó el pecho.

 

Sasuke se puso en pie.

 

—Lo siento, ¿llevas mucho esperando?

 

Pero no, no llevaba mucho esperando. Y Naruto no tenía nada de qué disculparse. Además… incluso aunque tuviese alguna razón para hacerlo, ¿quién podría enfadarse con él?

 

Sasuke negó, definitivo. Y Naruto sonrió.

 

Hasta que pareció percatarse de algo.

 

—¿No has desayunado? —tanteó Naruto, con clara preocupación en la mirada.

 

Sasuke se lamió los labios.

 

—Servicio de habitaciones —dijo, con la mirada ya puesta en la puerta acristalada.

 

Naruto pareció relajarse ante sus palabras y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

 

Allí, aparcado justo frente al hotel, les esperaba un chófer, fumándose un cigarrillo mientras escribía algo en el móvil, apoyando el trasero sobre el capó. Naruto se apresuró hacia él y comenzó a parlotear con él sobre algo, pero Sasuke no escuchó. Sus ojos quedaron prendados del cielo, tan azul, tan nítido—ni una sola nube manchándolo. Un día tan radiante… pero tan oscuro.

 

Y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el asiento trasero del coche, oyendo el ruido de fondo que le proporcionaba el incesante parloteo de Naruto con el chófer, avanzando hacia el tanatorio. Su cuerpo comenzaba a entumecerse, su mente a tambalearse, y cerró la mano en un puño.

 

Aquel hombre que había ido a morirse a Grecia. Lejos de su familia. Haciendo turismo con su amante—con uno con el que muy posiblemente había compartido una romántica cena la noche anterior y con el que luego habría estado… _revolcándose—_ en la misma cama en la que Sasuke había dormido. Tosió para reprimir la marcada arcada que le asaltó, y se llevó el puño a la boca, para cubrirla. Apretó los párpados y respiró hondo. No, no había compasión que valiese. No había dolor por su pérdida. Todo el dolor que arañaba su corazón era el dolor de la traición.

 

—¿Sasuke?

 

La voz de Naruto había sonado inusual: tentativa, algo insegura. Y Sasuke se sobresaltó. Miró a Naruto a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que el coche estaba estacionado en algún lugar y Naruto estaba ya fuera, con la cabeza dentro para poder verle.

 

Carraspeó. Y abrió su puerta sin perder un segundo más.

 

Nada más pisar el asfalto la realidad le azotó.

 

El edificio frente a sus ojos era el tanatorio municipal. Y pronto el chófer volvió trotando aprisa hacia el coche, con alguien que vestía un traje tan formal como el de Sasuke siguiéndole a largos pasos de distancia.

 

Sasuke cerró la puerta del coche con fuerza e inspiró hondo. Y pudo observar la tensión apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto, que se mantenía un par de pasos por delante de él—mirando hacia el edificio con clara reticencia.

 

—Estoy aquí —dijo, en voz baja, sólo para Naruto.

 

Y, en un arrebato, avanzó un paso más para colocar la palma de su mano contra su espalda.

 

Inesperadamente su espontáneo gesto sirvió de algo. El cuerpo de Naruto se relajó ante el contacto y cuando torció el cuello para mirarle una sonrisa brillante iluminó aquel desolado aparcamiento.

 

Sasuke se apresuró en retirar la mano.

 

—Mi ángel —murmuró Naruto, clavándole los ojos más azules del mundo en lo más profundo del alma.

 

Y Sasuke tragó. Quería decir algo—sentía que _debía_ decir algo; pero su cerebro se había quedado completamente en blanco. No había ninguna respuesta que dar a semejante barbaridad. Y para cuando recuperó la capacidad de hablar Naruto ya no le prestaba atención: el hombre trajeado de la funeraria sacudía su mano con solemnidad en el apretón de manos más teatral que Sasuke había visto nunca. Y se concentró en reunir el coraje suficiente para cuando le llegase el turno. La mano del señor Kafkis apretaba sus dedos con firmeza pero las palmas de sus manos estaban levemente sudadas y Sasuke tuvo que forzarse a mantener una expresión que no revelase su gran deseo de librarse del contacto cuanto antes.

 

El interior del edificio era algo sombrío. Era un edificio bastante nuevo, con decoración sobria—lo que se esperaría de un tanatorio. Sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras hacia la planta baja, hacia el subterráneo… los pasillos se tornaron inquietantes, tan blancos e impersonales como los de un laboratorio. La única pista sobre las distintas estancias una impersonal letra sobre los marcos de las puertas, impidiendo así que cualquier persona ajena pudiese adivinar nada. Cada uno de sus pasos resonando estrepitosamente contra las paredes. Sasuke sintió los músculos en su espalda entumecerse, su piel erizarse y sus dedos comenzar a temblar levemente. Apretó las manos en puños. Y, finalmente, el señor Kafkis se detuvo frente a la puerta F y les cedió el paso. Naruto entró primero y Sasuke le siguió de cerca. La puerta de la morgue era de metal. Y el interior estaba altamente refrigerado. Alguien que llevaba máscara, bata blanca y guantes se acercó a ellos y sin decir palabra alguna abrió uno de los enormes cajones que había empotrados en la pared. No era un cajón. Contenía un cadáver.

 

Sasuke oyó a Naruto soltar un quejido ahogado. Él se mantuvo firme, clavado en el lugar. El hombre les miró y abrió el cajón contiguo. Con un gesto algo desinteresado le indicó a Sasuke que se acercase hacia el segundo y se apresuró a bajar las cremalleras de los sacos de plástico que cubrían los cuerpos para revelar sus rostros. Entonces se hizo a un lado.

 

Sasuke se quedó helado en el lugar.

 

Frente a él se encontraba un rostro que conocía tan bien. Pero le era difícil reconocerle, lograr hacer encajar aquel rostro sin expresión, sin alma, con los recuerdos que tenía de aquella misma cara. Ver a su padre en aquel estado era grotesco. Aquel cuerpo ya no pertenecía a nadie. La persona que una vez le dio la vida ya no existía. Y la revelación le llegó como una iluminación: inesperada, súbita, nítida—sin alterarle lo más mínimo. Sasuke parpadeó, y observó aquellas facciones un último instante antes de asentir y retirarse un par de pasos hacia atrás.

 

Junto a la puerta esperaba el señor Kafkis, con dos hombres más. Todos ellos se mantenían en silencio, pétreos. Todo en aquella sala era frío—se mantenía congelado en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte.

 

Todo—excepto el único ser realmente vivo que había allí. Naruto destacaba como un árbol florecido en medio de un bosque nevado. Naruto se encontraba totalmente ajeno al resto de personas en la sala, parecía que un halo de luz le envolvía—trasladándole a un mundo paralelo en el que solo existían él y el cadáver de su padre. Sasuke no le miró. Por pudor. Por respeto. Y porque Naruto le tenía atrapado con su luz. Su rostro bañado en ternura, sus labios curvados en una pequeña sonrisa llena de amor. Sasuke sintió su corazón apretarse en un puño. Naruto alzó una de sus manos, y con la mayor de las delicadezas acercó sus dedos hacia el rostro insensible de aquel que una vez fue su padre. Mechones de cabello rubio se deslizaron por entre sus dedos.

 

—Papá, me alegra verte tan bien —susurró—. Mamá se alegrará de saber que no sufriste.

 

Naruto se lamió el labio inferior y Sasuke enroscó las manos en prietos puños. El hombre de la máscara se acercó para volver a cerrar la cremallera de la bolsa de plástico en la que habían metido a su padre. Sasuke asintió distraídamente—su atención puesta en Naruto.

 

—Si aún estás por aquí, si puedes oírme… Te pido que te despidas de ya sabes quién ahora —murmuró, bajando aún más la voz si cabe—. Ya no podrás verle más. Voy a llevarte a casa muy pronto. Te necesitamos allí —y las lágrimas hicieron resplandecer el azul de sus ojos como si fuesen gemas mientras se agachaba con delicadeza para depositar un diminuto y sentido beso sobre su frente—. Te quiero.

 

Y las lágrimas dibujaron hilos de luz a lo largo de sus mejillas cuando se incorporó, sus ojos aún presas del rostro de su padre, y asintió levemente para que el hombre de la máscara volviese a encerrarlo en su cajón.

 

Naruto boqueó. Las palabras perdiéndose en algún lugar, abandonándole. Y Sasuke fue incapaz de hacer nada. Seguía petrificado—su corazón helado, incapaz de sentir—su alma conmocionada, prácticamente sintiendo el dolor de Naruto como suyo propio. Hasta que Naruto miró al techo, y parpadeó, para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas—una sonrisa forzada, temblorosa, haciéndose espacio en su boca.

 

Y cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron directos contra los de Sasuke Sasuke pudo ver el remolino de emociones en ellos.

 

Sasuke asintió. Fue lo único que logró hacer.

 

Y Naruto sonrió. Y asintió de vuelta. Exhaló sonoro y profundo una sola vez. Y se dio media vuelta para encarar a los tres hombres que les esperaban en silencio junto a la puerta de la sala y comenzó a parlotear con ellos aprisa. Solo entonces Sasuke recordó que podía mover su cuerpo—que era capaz de hacerlo.

 

 

//

 

 

Una vez firmados los papeles y realizados todos los formalismos necesarios Naruto se las arregló para convencerle de hacer una locura. Al fin y al cabo tenía razón cuando puso como motivo y excusa para su propuesta que las embajadas de ambos países aún tardarían unas horas en dar luz verde a la repatriación de los cuerpos. Y así había sido como Sasuke se había encontrado ni más ni menos que montado en una moto —en una Vespa viejísima _—_ aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a las ropas de Naruto para no salir volando.

 

El aire acariciaba sus mejillas y le revolvía el cabello. Sasuke quería un casco. Pero el hombre que les había alquilado la Vespa decía que no tenía ninguno y que, de todos modos, no iban a poder correr tan deprisa y que, además, la policía hacía la vista gorda durante la época de veraneo—sobre todo con los turistas y si se mantenían dentro del pueblo. De modo que Naruto había aceptado de buen grado y Sasuke… Sasuke se había visto empujado por la situación a subirse a la moto sin uno. Pero, a pesar de su reparo en incumplir la ley y de que era plenamente consciente de que podían tener un accidente en cualquier momento —aunque aquella _cosa_ no pudiese ir más rápido que el mismo Sasuke corriendo—, debía admitirse que era placentero. El aire olía a mar, a hogar. Y… a ratos, dependiendo de como soplaba el viento, a Naruto. Y, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, la presencia de Naruto, y su olor natural, y el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, le mantenían en calma. Aplacado. Como si estuviese flotando en un sueño—tranquilo, idílico—como si Naruto le hubiese arrastrado a su mundo y le hubiese convertido también en un personaje de anuncio de televisión.

 

Naruto parloteaba sin cesar pero la verdad era que con la brisa, el movimiento de la moto y el ruido del tubo de escape a duras penas oía nada de lo que decía. Pero no importaba mucho. No eran las palabras sino el sonido de su voz aquello que le mantenía hechizado y en calma. Cuando Naruto soltó uno de los manillares para señalar hacia las casas del casco viejo del pueblo Sasuke se agarró con más fuerza aún a la tela de la camisa abierta que Naruto llevaba sobre su camiseta de algodón para protegerse del sol. Y con prisas y nervios le obligó a agarrarse con ambas manos al manillar de nuevo. Naruto rió y el movimiento hizo que su espalda chocase contra el pecho de Sasuke, haciendo resonar su risa por su cuerpo también. Sasuke alejó la mirada de aquella espalda, de su nuca y del cabello dorado—electrizado, incómodo, y miró hacia las casas blancas. Naruto tenía razón: era una imagen pintoresca, la perfecta imagen para la portada de una guía de viaje. El cielo seguía de un azul tan perfecto, tan despejado como aquella mañana—como si se riese de ellos.

 

Sin embargo Naruto parecía divertirse—estaba en su salsa. Y Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose dónde debía haber aprendido Naruto a ir en moto.

 

Pasaron por el puerto, bordeando la costa, y las gaviotas les dieron la bienvenida con sus chillidos. Las rocas y la naturaleza pelada de la zona le hubiesen parecido algo desoladoras en otro momento, pero con aquel día tan radiante, con aquel acompañante tan… _radiante_ , todo adquiría un matiz diferente.

 

Naruto detuvo el vehículo en un diminuto mirador y ambos se bajaron de la moto.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que _esta cosa_ va a ser capaz de llevarnos de vuelta al pueblo? —se quejó, nada más soltarse de las ropas de Naruto. Bajándose enseguida de la moto.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada y la aparcó contra la baranda.

 

—No te preocupes. Si nos ha traído hasta aquí nos volverá a llevar hasta allí —otra carcajada y sus ojos azules clavándose en él, llenos de diversión—. Lo que me sorprende es que esa haya sido tu primera queja. Estaba convencido de que ibas a reñirme por haberme salido del pueblo.

 

Naruto sonrió, complacido, divertido. Sasuke no estaba seguro. Pero lo cierto era que la expresión de Naruto en aquellos momentos era tan jovial que parecía diez años menor de lo que realmente era.

 

—Tienes el pelo hecho un desastre —anunció, con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

 

Pero Sasuke no logró enfadarse realmente. Suspiró y trató de alisarse un poco el cabello.

 

—Ya te he dicho que no debíamos ir en moto sin casco.

 

Y Naruto estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

 

—Creía que lo que te preocupaba era la _seguridad_ y no tu pelo —se burló, acercándose peligrosamente—sus dedos alisando los mechones de cabello de Sasuke antes de que pudiese impedírselo.

 

Sasuke se dejó hacer, incómodo. Hasta que los dedos de Naruto rozaron su barbilla y una sonrisa difícil de descifrar se apoderó de sus apuestas facciones.

 

—Ven —dijo, en voz baja, como si alguien más pudiese escucharles. Y aquello era ridículo, porque estaban _solos_.

 

Sasuke asintió de todos modos, aún presa del hechizo. Y se acercó hacia la baranda del mirador. Naruto cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y apoyó la cadera contra la baranda, acomodándose en el lugar. Naruto siempre hacía eso: se hacía un hogar allí en dónde estaba. Sasuke se limitó a estar ahí, de pie, y miró.

 

El paisaje ante sus ojos era espectacular. Desde allí podía verse toda la playa con la infinidad de parasoles y de turistas agolpados en ella, el pueblo blanquísimo con las cúpulas azules, y, en frente, el mar. Tan nítido, tan hermoso. De día brillaba con fuerza, como lo hacían los ojos de Naruto.

 

—Es precioso.

 

—Sí —asintió Naruto, en voz baja.

 

Y cuando Sasuke le miró Naruto tenía la vista fija en el horizonte, y una pequeña sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

 

Era espléndido. Era mágico.

 

Y la necesidad de saber qué era lo que había dentro de aquella cabeza le embargó. Quería saberlo todo. _Necesitaba_ saberlo.

 

Ya no había filtro.

 

—¿En qué piensas?

 

Naruto le miró, con curiosidad. Y se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

 

—Trataba de adivinar qué debió pensar papá la primera vez que vio esto.

 

—Le echas de menos.

 

Naruto tragó suavemente para luego ensanchar su sonrisa.

 

—Sí. Sin duda.

 

Sasuke se sintió abrumado, por su sinceridad, por su luz. Y se vio obligado a apartar la mirada.

 

—¿Te molesta el sol?

 

Sasuke le miró de nuevo, tratando de suprimir la sorpresa que las palabras de Naruto habían despertado—para no dejarla entrever en su expresión.

 

—Estoy bien.

 

—Deberías haberte traído un sombrero. Tu padre siempre llevaba uno.

 

Sasuke se quedó estupefacto. Y esta vez no pudo disimularlo.

 

—¿Mi padre con sombrero?

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Sí, tenía uno de esos de tela que puedes doblar y guardar en la mochila. Como los abuelitos.

 

Y Sasuke no supo si sentir vergüenza ajena de su padre o si enfadarse con Naruto por burlarse de él o consigo mismo porque él nunca había visto a su padre vestir algo que no fuese o un traje de vestir o ropa tradicional.

 

—Me cuesta imaginarle —confesó.

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Eso se puede arreglar —Naruto miró su reloj de pulsera—. Oh, ¿ya es tan tarde? Ven, es la hora de comer.

 

Sasuke suspiró y lanzó una última mirada hacia el paisaje para retener la imagen en su memoria antes de montarse de nuevo en la Vespa tras él. La imagen no debía ser menos ridícula que su padre con sombrero de abuelo. Dos hombres adultos, sobre aquella _cosa_ , sin casco. Ridículo.

 

La carreterita de vuelta al pueblo era cuesta abajo de modo que en unos pocos minutos se encontraban ya de nuevo en él, adentrándose por las callejuelas del casco antiguo—atrayendo miradas curiosas. Cuando se dio cuenta de la razón Sasuke soltó la camisa de Naruto y trató de agarrarse al asiento.

 

—¿Sasuke? ¡Es peligroso! —exclamó Naruto, alarmado, nada más se dio cuenta de que las manos de Sasuke habían soltado su camisa.

 

Pero en realidad no lo era porque avanzaban con tanta lentitud que Sasuke pensó que sería mejor aparcar y pasear a pie.

 

De improviso una de las manos de Naruto soltó el manillar y, a tientas, agarró uno de los antebrazos de Sasuke y tiró de él, con fuerza, atrayéndole contra su espalda y obligándole a rodearle la cintura con él.

 

—Voy a girar —advirtió—, agárrate bien.

 

El cuerpo de Naruto ardía contra su piel y Sasuke se agarró fuerte cuando la Vespa se inclinó al doblar la esquina.

 

Avanzaron unos metros más por aquella calle hasta que Naruto se detuvo frente a un restaurante pequeño, muy rústico y abarrotado de locales.

 

Aparcaron junto a la puerta y Sasuke se apresuró en soltar su agarre.

 

_Ya hacemos bastante el ridículo montando esa cosa. No necesitamos dar ideas extrañas para terminar de estropearlo._

 

Ya frente a la puerta Naruto le miró con algo de vanidad teatral en la expresión y anunció que ya habían llegado a su destino.

 

Sasuke miró hacia el interior del local con algo de recelo. Algunos comensales que les habían visto llegar en moto les miraban de un modo que no le hacía sentir precisamente bienvenido.

 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres comer aquí?

 

Naruto sonrió.

 

—Mi padre hablaba muy bien de este sitio en los diarios.

 

Y aunque se sentía algo reticente, Sasuke asintió. Si Naruto actuaba por sentimentalismos… no podía negárselo. Además de que aún se sentía en deuda por las molestias que le había causado al norteamericano el día anterior.

 

Nada más entrar Naruto entabló conversación con el camarero, con el dueño, con varios de los comensales que encontraban a su paso y quién sabe con quién más—con tanta naturalidad como si les conociese a todos de toda la vida. Sasuke le siguió, agradecido de que el parloteo de Naruto no le diese la oportunidad a nadie de tratar de atosigarle a él. No se sentía con ganas de tratar de entenderse con el inglés chapurreado de aquella gente. El problema era que tardaron una pequeña eternidad en llegar a una mesa y sentarse. Cuando tuvo a Naruto en frente y prestándole toda su atención de nuevo Naruto se disculpó con una sonrisa y pronto hizo su pedido al camarero sin darle opción a Sasuke de poder mirar siquiera la carta. Cuando Sasuke le pidió explicaciones, algo molesto por el trato, Naruto le dijo que había pedido los mismos platos que pedían sus padres cuando venían al restaurante y Sasuke no pudo rebatir el peso del argumento. Si Naruto necesitaba recrear lo que ellos hacían… entonces Sasuke no podía negárselo. No a alguien que le miraba con aquella sinceridad y calidez en los ojos.

 

Mientras esperaban la comida Sasuke aprovechó para mandarle un breve mensaje a Itachi. Le contó que ya había hecho el reconocimento del cuerpo y que en breve darían luz verde a la repatriación. Itachi contestó al momento. Naruto aprovechó para escribirle a alguien también. A su esposa, muy posiblemente. Sasuke terminó primero. Y cuando Naruto alzó la mirada de la pantalla y se encontró con la de Sasuke sonrió.

 

—¿Quieres ver a mis niños?

 

Sasuke sintió su cuerpo tensarse de inmediato. Pero pronto tomó una decisión, y asintió. La curiosidad era demasiado fuerte. La mirada de Naruto demasiado pura. No podía responder otra cosa. Naruto parecía realmente excitado cuando colocó la pantalla del móvil frente a Sasuke y se inclinó sobre la mesa para poder verla él también. En ella aparecían dos niños. Uno que debía tener más o menos la edad de Sarada, con el mismo cabello rubio de Naruto y ojos claros, y un bebé de cabello negrísimo.

 

—Estos son Boruto y Himawari.

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—Se parecen a mí, ¿verdad? —presumió, orgulloso.

 

—Así es —admitió.

 

Y Naruto sonrió tan complacido como un niño con un caramelo.

 

—¿Tienes alguna foto de Sarada?

 

Sasuke parpadeó. Y las cuerdas vocales se le anudaron en la garganta. Negó levemente, lleno de remordimiento.

 

—Lo siento.

 

Naruto rió, restándole importancia.

 

—No pasa nada. Seguro que solo usas el móvil para el trabajo, pareces de ese tipo.

 

Pero no era eso. Aunque agradeció la vía de escape que Naruto le ofrecía.

 

Cuando el camarero volvió con sus platos Naruto pidió una Coca-Cola y Sasuke aprovechó también para pedir un agua embotellada. Y ambos se concentraron en el sabor de la comida. Naruto no parecía inquieto en absoluto por los nuevos sabores, comía con tanta naturalidad, tan feliz, como si todo lo que se llevaba a la boca fuese su comida favorita. Pasado un tiempo Sasuke se admitió a sí mismo que todo lo que Naruto había pedido por él era de su gusto. Cuando terminaron de comer aún no habían recibido llamada alguna de sus respectivas embajadas de modo que Naruto le convenció para dar un pequeño paseo por el centro del pueblo.

 

Se metieron en una tienda de souvenirs y Naruto se puso en busca de alguna cosa que llevar a su familia, Sasuke le seguía despacio, desinteresado.

 

—¿Qué te parece esto? ¿Crees que le gustará a Boruto?

 

Sasuke observó la máscara que Naruto sostenía en las manos con tanta ilusión.

 

—No creo que la cara de un dios enfadado sea lo más… _apropiado_.

 

Naruto arrugó las cejas y volvió a mirar la máscara.

 

—Pero _no_ está enfadado, Sasuke. Fíjate bien —insistió.

 

Sasuke reprimió el suspiro.

 

—Es un niño. Llevale algo más _normal_ —pidió—. Si es que realmente quieres llevar recuerdos.

 

Naruto dejó la máscara en su sitio, reticente. Y le miró con curiosidad.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir?

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

—No estás de vacaciones —murmuró—. Tu familia no espera que lleves nada.

 

Naruto se mordió el labio inferior.

 

—Hmm—puede que tengas razón. Pero aún así quiero llevarles algo a los niños, son pequeños, no entienden muy bien lo que está ocurriendo. Hasta ahora siempre que me he ido a algún sitio he vuelto con regalos así que…

 

—Entiendo.

 

—¡Oh! ¡Mira! ¡Mira, Sasuke!

 

Y así, sin más, Naruto rompió el momento y lo llenó de nuevo de energía y desenfado. Sus manos alzándose para agarrar algo que estaba colgado en un estante alto. Sasuke se acercó con resignación y Naruto se dio la vuelta para colocarle algo en la cabeza. Naruto estalló en carcajadas y Sasuke se permitió arrugar las cejas molesto.

 

—¿Qué pasa?

 

Naruto agarró sus hombros y lo colocó frente al espejo.

 

—Esta es la cara que tenía tu padre cuando llevaba gorrito de abuelo —anunció, triunfante.

 

Sasuke se miró a sí mismo, helado. Las manos de Naruto apretaron sus hombros cuando pasaron unos segundos en los que no reaccionó.

 

—No me parezco en nada a él —musitó.

 

—¿Hm? Yo creo que sí —sentenció Naruto, y luego se acercó a su oído, bajando la voz, con secretismo—. Aunque tú eres más guapo.

 

—¿Q--

 

Naruto se alejó de él, con risa en la voz.

 

—Seguro que tu madre es toda una belleza.

 

Y soltó sus hombros.

 

Sasuke se quitó el gorro y volvió a dejarlo en su sitio.

 

—Lo es.

 

—¿Qué hay de-

 

—Naruto.

 

Naruto cerró la boca. Y escondió las manos en los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón.

 

—¿Has visto a mi padre alguna vez?

 

Naruto se lamió los labios. Y negó con la cabeza. Su rostro manteniendo su expresión desenfadada, aunque su cuerpo se había tensado un poco.

 

—No te mentiría, Sasuke. Yo tampoco sabía nada de todo esto hasta el otro día —Naruto agarró una taza y observó con detenimiento el dibujo que habían impreso en ella—. Tengo una foto. La encontré en el cajón con los diarios.

 

Su mirada era intensa ahora.

 

—Era muy guapo.

 

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio unos momentos—estudiándose. Hasta que Naruto devolvió la taza al estante.

 

—No hables de él así. Es--

 

Naruto rió, quedo.

 

—¿Te molesta?

 

—Estamos hablando de mi padre. Es _extraño_ escuchar a otro hombre hablar de él de este modo.

 

—Estoy hablando objetivamente, Sasuke. Claro que no miraría a tu padre con esos ojos —rió, con descrédito—. Era un poco mayor para mí de todos modos —bromeó.

 

Sasuke apretó las manos en puños.

 

—Te estaré esperando fuera —anunció.

 

Y pasó de largo a Naruto para abandonarle en la tienda. Pero Naruto le siguió. La luz del sol le cegó en el primer instante pero el cuerpo de Naruto, colocándose frente a él le proporcionó la sombra necesaria enseguida.

 

—Sasuke —su mirada era intensa, cargada de culpa; y Sasuke no entendía por qué, porque era él el único que debería sentirse culpable allí—. Lo siento. Yo… He canalizado mi frustración de un modo incorrecto. No era el momento para este tipo de bromas. Lo lamento mucho. ¿Perdóname?

 

Sasuke apartó la vista. No podía seguir mirando a los ojos a Naruto. Se sentía desnudo e indefenso. Sentía su cuerpo fuera de control.

 

—Debería cerrar la boca de una vez —se culpó Naruto.

 

Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Quería ver aquella foto. Y al mismo tiempo quería que no existiera.

 

Tras un largo silencio Naruto dejó escapar un suspiro.

 

—Ven, te llevaré al hotel —dijo, con voz suave, cansada.

 

—Necesito comprar ropa interior —murmuró Sasuke al acto, categórico. Algo reiniciándose abrupto en su interior.

 

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y le miró como si no hubiese entendido lo que había dicho.

 

—¿Dónde puedo comprarla?

 

Naruto boqueó y finalmente rió, sus hombros temblando de diversión.

 

—Ven —ofreció, con una gran sonrisa y un brillo burlesco en los ojos que no llegaba a ser hiriente.

 

Sasuke le siguió por las callejuelas, preguntándose cómo era posible que Naruto se orientase y conociese tan bien aquel lugar si era la primera vez que estaba allí.

 

—¿Habías estado aquí antes?

 

Naruto le miró por sobre su hombro, sin detener sus pasos. Y negó.

 

—Es la primera vez.

 

—¿Quieres que ponga el GPS en el teléfono móvil? —ofreció.

 

Naruto sonrió brillante.

 

—No es necesario. Mi padre era un desastre con las direcciones pero a mí se me dan bastante bien. Me estudié bien el pueblo antes de venir.

 

Sasuke mantuvo silencio unos momentos.

 

—¿Las tiendas de ropa interior también? —preguntó, receloso.

 

La carcajada de Naruto sonó como un aullido ahogado.

 

—¿No te alegras de que sea tan previsor? —se burló.

 

Pero Sasuke no tuvo tiempo de contestar: estaban ya frente a una diminuta tienda de ropa interior… _femenina_. Aunque no era _nada femenina_. Sasuke se quedó clavado en el portal. Y Naruto se rió con ganas.

 

—Vamos, entra. Seguro que tienen lo que buscas.

 

—¿Estás seguro?

 

La risa de Naruto era tan desenfadada y melodiosa que le hizo sentir tonto.

 

—Claro —le calmó—. De todos modos es la única tienda de ropa del pueblo, tendremos que conformarnos con lo que tengan. Al fin y al cabo durante el invierno la mayor parte de la población es gente mayor.

 

Sasuke asintió y entraron juntos. La dependienta era una mujer mayor, con toda seguridad a punto de jubilarse. Era alegre y atenta pero no entendía ni una palabra de inglés. Sin embargo Naruto no se amedrentó lo más mínimo, con señales, gestos y un par de palabras en griego se hizo entender. Y pronto todo el mostrador estaba lleno de calzoncillos de todo tipo. Sasuke eligió unos slips negros lisos. Lo más sencillo y cómodo que encontró. Naruto no aprovechó la ocasión para hacer ninguna broma pero cuando Sasuke terminó de pagar y se dio la vuelta se encontró con una mirada en el rostro que Naruto que le puso en tensión. Por un instante se sintió como si Naruto le estuviese… _desnudando_ con la mirada, pero al instante siguiente Naruto volvió a su yo jovial y se despidió de la dependienta con gestualidad efusiva y un intento de griego.

 

Frente a la tienda se encontraba la juguetería del pueblo y Sasuke convenció a Naruto para que entrase a comprar alguna cosa para sus hijos. Él se quedó fuera. Se sentía incómodo al lado de Naruto en aquellos momentos—necesitaba alejarse de él.

 

Inspiró profundo y se apoyó contra el cristal del escaparate. Tratando de relajarse.

 

En la calle hacía sol y la brisa había dejado de ser tan fresca a aquellas horas. Había pocos transeúntes por las calles. La camisa se le estaba comenzando a pegar a la espalda. Ojalá pudiese comprar una camisa nueva también—pero parecía que tendría que esperar a volver a Atenas para ello. Se quitó la chaqueta para tratar de refrescarse un poco y buscó el móvil en su bolsillo. Itachi le había escrito. Releyó el mensaje un par de veces y finalmente escribió:

 

“ _Estoy pensando en llamar a la embajada yo mismo. Aún no tengo noticias suyas. Lo siento.”_

 

Itachi contestó al momento. Pero Sasuke no tuvo ocasión de contactar de vuelta porque Naruto salió de la tienda, con una enorme bolsa en las manos. Y se la enseñó orgulloso. Había sido sorprendentemente rápido comprando.

 

—Gracias, Sasuke. Ha sido una buena idea, ¡estoy seguro de que les va a encantar!

 

Sasuke asintió distraídamente, guardando el móvil de nuevo. Y Naruto bajó el brazo y no dijo nada más.

 

Caminaron juntos hasta la Vespa pero cuando Sasuke se opuso a que se subieran a ella con los bultos Naruto aceptó enseguida. De modo que dieron media vuelta y caminaron de vuelta hacia el hotel. Al llegar se acercaron al mostrador de recepción y pidieron que mandasen a alguien a buscar y devolver la Vespa por ellos. Se encaminaron hacia los ascensores en silencio y justo entonces el móvil de Naruto comenzó a sonar. Rompiendo así la incómoda la tensión que reinaba entre ellos. Se miraron entre sí y Naruto se apresuró en contestar. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Sasuke para que le siguiera y ambos se dirigieron al balcón del restaurante del hotel. A aquellas horas estaba desértico. Se sentaron en un rincón y Naruto puso el móvil en manos libres. El señor Kafkis anunció que los cuerpos habían salido del tanatorio municipal camino a Atenas hacía escasos minutos. Naruto exigió saber por qué no se les había informado de ello antes y por qué no habían recibido ninguna llamada por parte de las embajadas de sus respectivos países pero Kafkis echó pelotas fuera. Naruto insistió. Y Sasuke se asombró ante aquella nueva faceta del norteamericano. Su voz se imponía sobre la voluntad del otro hombre y poco a poco le sonsacaba toda la información que quería.

 

Cuando Naruto colgó la llamada Sasuke llamó a su embajada. Y Naruto entró al interior del restaurante para pedir una bebida al bar. Cuando volvió a salir colocó un Martini frente a Sasuke y se apoyó contra el respaldo de su silla con tanta naturalidad como si estuviese en el sofá de su casa. Sasuke habló con el embajador y, tras un par de amenazas, este le aseguró que recibiría una llamada suya en menos de diez minutos. Naruto y él bebieron en silencio hasta que el teléfono de Naruto volvió a sonar. Su embajada le comunicó que el cuerpo de su padre estaba siendo embarcado en el avión.

 

Naruto no le contó más detalles. Pero había colgado muy rápido. Y estaba serio.

 

—Deberías subir a tu habitación y hacer la maleta —sentenció.

 

La intensa mirada de Naruto le produjo un chispazo en lo más bajo de la columna.

 

—No voy a irme de Grecia antes que tú, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke tragó. Había cien cosas que podía responder a aquello. Pero el tono de Naruto había sido tan definitivo que le había desarmado.

 

Miró el mar. Tan nítido, resplandeciendo bajo el fuerte sol de las primeras horas de la tarde—de aquel color azul aturquesado.

 

—La familia es lo primero.

 

La mano de Naruto atrapó su muñeca sobre el mantel. Sasuke las miró. Era extraña, la sensación de aquellos dedos enroscados en su brazo, contra su piel. Era algo violento. Y al mismo tiempo era como un ancla que le mantenía amarrado a la cordura.

 

—Mamá tiene a Hinata. Todo está bien allá—o tan bien como puede estar en este momento.

 

Sasuke alzó la mirada.

 

—¿Qué hay de tu esposa? ¿No deberías estar allí para _ella_?

 

Naruto se mantuvo en silencio. Mirándole, estudiándole, con gran ahínco.

 

—Entiendo que pienses que soy entrometido o incluso inquietante. Puedes sentirte incómodo. Lo entiendo y lo acepto. Imagino lo que sentiría yo si estuviese en tu lugar y… debe ser difícil para ti confiar en mí. Pero sé que el lugar en el que debo estar ahora es aquí. Contigo. Aunque sean unas pocas horas más. No me voy a ir sin ti.

 

Sasuke movió los dedos de la mano pero Naruto no soltó su muñeca.

 

—Deberías irte —insistió.

 

Naruto negó.

 

Y entonces el teléfono de Sasuke comenzó a sonar.

 

Era el embajador. El cuerpo de su padre estaba llegando a Atenas.

 

Sasuke supo que estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación, que estaba contestando con lógica y fluidez a las preguntas del embajador. Era casi como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo y estuviese observando la escena desde fuera. La vivía, pero no la sentía. Sus emociones estaban totalmente bloqueadas, en blanco.

 

Y cuando colgó se dio cuenta de que—de que había hecho algo impensable. La embajada le había ofrecido un helicóptero para llegar a Atenas en las próximas dos horas. Y un billete en primera clase para el mismo avión en el que viajaba su padre. Pero Sasuke lo había rechazado.

 

Depositó el móvil sobre la mesa y sus dedos comenzaron a temblar. Agarró el Martini y bebió dos largos tragos. Cuando dejó el vaso en la mesa todo el vaso temblaba. Naruto sostuvo sus manos en las suyas al acto.

 

—Sasuke. Sasuke, ¿qué ocurre?

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos.

 

—¿Aún quieres ir a Delos?

 

Naruto se quedó mudo pero sus dedos apretaron el agarre en sus manos, con firmeza.

 

—Sí —susurró—. Me encantaría.

 

Sasuke asintió. Y movió las manos, incómodo. Naruto le soltó. Y Sasuke las colocó sobre sus rodillas.

 

—Tengo que llamar a mi hermano.

 

Naruto asintió, con un leve sonido afirmativo. Y Sasuke se puso en pie y se fue del restaurante.

 

 

//

 

 

La chaqueta yacía abandonada en la cama. La bolsa de plástico con su pack de slips nuevos también. Sasuke estaba en el balcón, sentado en una silla—la única de la habitación, que había sacado fuera para ese propósito. La brisa le acariciaba el rostro, le mantenía sereno, entero—más o menos.

 

—No voy a llegar a la ceremonia.

 

Itachi se mantuvo en silencio largo tiempo.

 

—Acabas de decirme que padre está en camino.

 

—Sí —se mordisqueó la herida en el interior del labio inferior—. Cuando colguemos te mandaré por correo electrónico los datos del vuelo y las copias de toda la documentación. Espero que Juugo no tenga problemas.

 

—Iré yo mismo, no te preocupes.

 

La culpa le azotó con la fuerza de un puñetazo.

 

—Gracias.

 

—No hay de qué. De todos modos en unos minutos lo tendré todo resuelto. Una vez esté de nuevo en suelo japonés los contactos de padre nos pondrán todas las facilidades en bandeja. No he dejado de recibir ofrecimientos y condolencias de las altas esferas estos días —explicó—. Pero, dime, Sasuke, ¿cómo le digo a madre que no vas a estar presente en el velatorio?

 

La sangre invadió su boca.

 

—Dile que estaré para el entierro sin falta.

 

—Eso no la va a hacer sentir mejor —una pausa—. ¿Es esto por el hijo del americano?

 

_¿Me acompañarías a Delos?_

 

El recuerdo de la intensa mirada color cobalto de Naruto invadió sus sentidos. De improviso. Sin pedir permiso. Como todo lo que hacía Naruto.

 

—Él es el único que puede darle respuesta a mis preguntas. Él sabe mucho más sobre padre de lo que sé yo. Es humillante pero… Necesito quedarme un poco más. Necesito respuestas.

 

Pasados unos segundos Itachi asintió.

 

—Inventaré alguna excusa para decirle a madre. Aunque no puedo prometer que eso vaya a hacerla sentir menos… mal.

 

—Lo sé —aceptó. Aquella era una carga que tendría que cargar él, no Itachi—. Te lo agradezco.

 

—¿Quieres que le diga alguna cosa distinta a Sakura-san?

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Su nombre había sido como un golpe de realidad.

 

¿Estaría enfadada? ¿Preocupada? ¿Resentida? Ni siquiera se había molestado en mandarle un simple mensaje. Ni una palabra. Era un fracaso como marido.

 

—Dile lo mismo que a madre.

 

—Hermano, cuando vayamos a la cabaña, me vas a contar todos los detalles, ¿no es así? —acusó Itachi.

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

_Mi ángel._

 

—Así es.

 

—Bien —aceptó—. Ve con él. Haz que te cuente todo lo que sabe. No dejes que me arrepienta de esto.

 

Y el hecho de que Itachi hablase de Naruto como si fuese una mera fuente de información y no un ser humano sintiente… uno que acababa de perder a su propio padre también, no debería haberle dolido tanto.

 

—Te avisaré enseguida que sepa con qué vuelo llego mañana.

 

—Mandaré a Juugo a buscarte al aeropuerto.

 

Sasuke quiso decir que no era necesario. Que Juugo querría estar con la familia en aquellos momentos y que él podía coger un taxi desde el aeropuerto. Pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse a Itachi, para herirle más.

 

—Lo siento. Gracias.

 

—Ve, Sasuke.

 

 

//

 

 

La imagen de Naruto esperándole en la puerta del vestíbulo, bajo los rayos de sol que entraban a través del cristal no debería haberle sorprendido. No a aquellas alturas. Pero lo hizo. De nuevo se percató de que aquel hombre parecía irreal: su cabello dorado brillaba en todo su esplendor bajo el sol, su cuerpo tonificado y atlético parecía el de un actor de películas de acción, su rostro el de un modelo de anuncio de pasta dentífrica, con aquella sonrisa tan… _perfecta_. Naruto vestía la misma ropa de antes pero ahora llevaba gafas de sol. Y Sasuke tuvo el furtivo pensamiento de que aquél mismo Naruto que le esperaba en la puerta con quince años menos y un cigarrillo en los labios sería el perfecto fondo de pantalla de cualquier adolescente.

 

Cuando llegó hasta él y Naruto se percató de su presencia le recibió con una gran sonrisa. Brillante, cálida— _perfecta_. O lo habría sido, si no fuese porque un resquicio de culpa la ensombrecía.

 

—Sasuke, espero que no te importe pero le he pedido a Spiro que nos lleve hasta el puerto. No está muy lejos a pie pero así aprovecharemos al máximo las horas de sol que nos quedan. ¿Qué te parece?

 

Sasuke no tenía ni idea de quién era Spiro pero sobreentendió que Naruto le proponía ir en coche hasta el puerto de modo que asintió afirmativamente. Naruto pareció relajarse un poco ante el gesto y le acompañó hasta la primera calle a la derecha del hotel en la que el mismo chófer que les había llevado al tanatorio aquella mañana esperaba pacientemente—esta vez sentado en el interior del coche, royendo unas galletas. Naruto se sentó en el asiento de copiloto de nuevo y entabló conversación con Spiro al momento, parloteando sin cesar durante todo el trayecto. Sasuke se sentó en el mismo asiento que antes, tras Naruto, y se distrajo mirando por la ventana. Realmente… era un pueblo muy bonito. Y, por primera vez, se preguntó si a lo largo de aquellos doce o trece años su padre había visto como aquel lugar cambiaba poco a poco con la ida y venida de turistas de todas partes del mundo.

 

El viaje hasta el puerto fue más breve, si cabe, que el viaje hasta el tanatorio y cuando el coche frenó, ya en el puerto, Sasuke se bajó enseguida. El aire del mar le tranquilizó. Tan salado, tan fresco.

 

Naruto rozó su codo pero apartó los dedos enseguida—como si hubiese tenido la intención de sujetarle y se hubiese arrepentido a medias. La sonrisa de Naruto era algo tímida, algo tensa y Sasuke se sintió incómodo ante la imagen.

 

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta la isla? ¿Aún quedan ferrys para ir y volver?

 

Y la sonrisa de Naruto recobró su confianza y su luz. Negó con la cabeza.

 

—No. No quiero que vayamos con todo el alud de turistas. He alquilado una barca. De todos modos si tuviésemos que volver con el último ferry no tendríamos tiempo de ver gran cosa ni de disfrutar. Así que he buscado el modo de que podamos ir a nuestro ritmo y disfrutar la visita al máximo.

 

Y Sasuke se sorprendió. Y se sorprendió de sorprenderse. Porque Naruto era increíble—a aquellas alturas ya debería tenerlo más que interiorizado.

 

—Tienes recursos para todo —elogió.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—Me siento como si me estuvieses insultando de un modo elegante —sonrió, con risa en los ojos.

 

—Estaba siendo sincero —refutó Sasuke.

 

Y Naruto se mordió el labio inferior, mientras sonreía, y meneó la cabeza justo antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su embarcación.

 

—Debería haberte comprado el sombrero —se lamentó.

 

Sasuke no entendía qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra pero se alegró en silencio de que no lo hubiese hecho. Y aunque lo hubiese hecho no se lo habría puesto. Si su padre quería ser ridículo adelante pero él no estaba dispuesto a parecer un turista anciano, por lo menos no todavía. Aún era demasiado joven para ello.

 

La barca de la que Naruto había hablado era… justo eso—una barca. Una pequeña barca antigua de pescador. Y el capitán era un hombre mayor, demasiado mayor para estar aún navegando con aquella barquita por el mar. Pero parecía alguien bastante enérgico y pronto él y Naruto entablaron una incomprensible conversación que saltaba del griego al inglés sin ningún tipo de sentido: dos palabras en un idioma, dos en el otro, cuatro gestos, un par de sonrisas y… y ellos se entendían. Sasuke se limitó a sentarse en dónde Naruto le dijo y dejó que los otros dos hiciesen lo que creyesen conveniente. Si no se había matado con la moto no tenía por qué hacerlo con la barca.

 

El mar estaba en calma y cuando se alejaron del puerto el olor del mar era tan nítido y especial que Sasuke se dejó embrujar por él. A veces el agua chocaba contra la madera de la barca y le salpicaba en la camisa o el rostro. Pero en general el trayecto fue apacible, agradable incluso. La compañía silenciosa de Naruto a su lado era reconfortante.

 

Cuando llegaron a la isla, a Delos, Naruto ayudó al señor de la barca —del que Sasuke no había entendido el nombre— a amarrarla y se bajó de la embarcación de un salto para poder tenderle la mano a Sasuke. Sasuke la tomó para no herir sus sentimientos pero la caballerosidad de Naruto era del todo innecesaria.

 

Y entonces se encaminaron montaña arriba, por un sendero rocoso, hacia el templo que Naruto quería ver.

 

Aunque el calor era soportable el sol pegaba fuerte a aquellas horas en aquel camino y ambos fueron disminuyendo en ímpetu de la caminata a medida que avanzaban. Finalmente Naruto se detuvo bajo la dudosa sombra de un árbol pelado y se secó el sudor de la frente con el reverso de la mano.

 

—Debería haber pensado en traer un par de botellines de agua —se lamentó.

 

—El sol ya está comenzando a bajar. En un rato la temperatura será mucho más agradable —trató de consolarle Sasuke.

 

Naruto sonrió. Y se quitó las gafas de sol.

 

—Toma. Llevas todo el camino con los ojos medio cerrados —se burló, aunque sin malicia.

 

Sasuke miró las gafas con recelo.

 

—¿Por qué me ofreces algo que estás usando?

 

Naruto parpadeó, confuso.

 

—¿Porque tú también las necesitas? —aventuró.

 

—Es culpa mía no haber traído las mías de casa. Póntelas.

 

Naruto sonrió. Y negó levemente.

 

—Toma —dijo, empujándolas contra él; Sasuke las aceptó reticente—. ¿Dame el capricho de verte con mis gafas puestas?

 

Sasuke no terminó de comprender qué tipo de capricho podía ser ese. Era la excusa para ser bondadoso más estúpida que había oído nunca. Pero se las puso de todos modos y lo agradeció—el brillo del sol era mucho más llevadero así.

 

Cuando llegaron a lo alto de la colina ambos se quedaron petrificados por unos momentos. Sasuke debía reconocerse que aquello era impresionante—la panorámica, las columnas del templo, las ruinas. Era decadente, pero no por ello menos elegante o bello.

 

Naruto enseguida recobró el aliento y comenzó a caminar con pasos largos, hacia las ruinas, por entre las columnas de un blanco inmaculado—como si el templo le llamase. Sasuke se mantuvo al margen. Porque enseguida se dio cuenta de que él no encajaba en el cuadro. De que Naruto… Naruto _resplandecía_ con luz propia bajo los rayos de sol, entre las sagradas columnas de mármol. Como un Dios.

 

¿Cómo se llamaba el dios del sol de los griegos?

 

—¿Sasuke?

 

Naruto se había dado la vuelta y le miraba expectante, a lo lejos, resplandeciendo bajo los rayos del sol. Sasuke sintió su corazón encogerse ante la imagen. Nunca antes había visto imagen semejante. Se sentía como si hubiese atravesado las puertas a otro mundo, como si le hubiesen trasladado al monte de los dioses y estuviese en presencia del más bello de todos ellos.

 

Incapaz de pensar por sí mismo se dejó atraer por la imagen, se dejó llevar por el llamamiento. Y caminó hasta encontrarse con Naruto. Naruto le miraba algo extrañado, una expresión seria en su rostro.

 

—¿Ocurre algo?

 

—¿Cómo se llama el dios del sol?

 

Naruto alzó las cejas, claramente sorprendido ante la pregunta.

 

—Hmmm… ¿Helios? ¿Era Helios? —se preguntó.

 

—No, ese no. El otro.

 

Naruto parpadeó.

 

—Pero es que no hay ningún otro, el del sol se llama Helios—si no recuerdo mal —añadió, falto de confianza.

 

—Luz, belleza —insistió Sasuke.

 

El rostro de Naruto mutó en reconocimiento y una sonrisa se apoderó de él. Los rayos de sol abrazaban el cabello de Naruto con tanto amor que parecía una aparición, sus ojos eran más azules que el cielo veraniego. Todo él era celestial.

 

Sasuke sintió su corazón palpitar desbocado.

 

—¡Te refieres a Apolo! —exclamó Naruto, contento por haber dado con la respuesta.

 

Sasuke asintió, levemente. Sí, ese era el nombre que buscaba.

 

—Claro, ¡qué tonto soy! —se rió Naruto, como regañándose a sí mismo—. Si estamos en su templo.

 

Y Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Y, por primera vez, miró a su alrededor prestando atención.

 

—¿Estamos en el templo de Apolo?

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Sí, claro. ¡Es muy famoso! —parpadeó, empequeñeciendo la sonrisa—. ¿No te lo había dicho?

 

Sasuke negó, devolviendo toda su atención a Naruto.

 

—Lo siento, tengo la cabeza en las nubes estos días.

 

—¿Por qué querías venir aquí? —preguntó Sasuke, a media voz, temiendo, por un momento que Naruto fuese a desvanecerse, que se aburriese de pasearse por entre las ruinas de su templo y se elevase en el aire hasta desaparecer, de vuelta a su hogar, a su monte de los dioses.

 

—Por ellos.

 

El estómago se le estrujó en el interior.

 

—¿Vinieron aquí alguna vez?

 

Naruto asintió, sonriente.

 

—Era un lugar especial para ellos. Fue dónde tomaron la decisión de verse anualmente.

 

Sasuke miró a su alrededor. Con otros ojos. En aquel lugar emblemático, en otros tiempos sagrado… en un templo—ellos cometieron el pecado del adulterio, el de la traición. ¡Qué irónico!

 

Traidores.

 

Perdido en el rencor no se dio cuenta de los dedos de Naruto apareciendo en su campo visual de improviso. Con lentitud retiraron las gafas de sol de sus ojos para colocarlas sobre su cabeza. El gesto era tan íntimo que se sintió estremecer.

 

—¿Estás enfadado?

 

¿Tan transparente se había vuelto?

 

Y cuando fijó su mirada en el rostro de Naruto, sin el filtro de las gafas de sol…

 

 _Apolo_.

 

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba ni más ni menos que el mismísimo Apolo. La belleza personificada. La luz materializada en un cuerpo.

 

Negó levemente.

 

Naruto le estudió un instante más antes de iluminar el mundo con una sonrisa.

 

—¿No te parece un lugar precioso? Es el lugar perfecto para hacer una promesa o para tomar una decisión de las que cambian el rumbo de tu vida. Prácticamente se puede sentir la fuerza que emana del lugar, ¿verdad?

 

Sasuke asintió. Algo dubitativo. Pero incapaz de negarle nada a un dios.

 

—Exploremos el templo, Sasuke.

 

Y la excitación en el rostro de Naruto le impregnó con algo de su entusiasmo también.

 

La planicie era extensa. Caminando por entre el césped verde, entre las columnas de mármol y el cielo y el mar rodeándoles a Sasuke no le cupo la menor duda de que Apolo había sido un dios extremadamente amado en la antigüedad. Aunque la pregunta era cómo era posible que hubiese dejado de serlo en algún momento cuando… cuando estaba ahí, justo a su lado, encarnado en un hombre que era pura bondad.

 

—¡Mira!

 

Sasuke alzó la mirada hacia arriba, hacia el resto de unas estatuas sobre unas columnas. Prácticamente no quedaba nada en pie.

 

—¡Testículos de piedra! —rió Naruto.

 

Y Sasuke tuvo que reprimirse para no mostrar signo alguno de desaprobación ante su exclamación.

 

Lo que estaba claro era que Naruto era… un dios algo _infantil_. Riéndose porque alguien había decido poner símbolos de fertilidad en un templo en el que, en su momento, muy posiblemente algunos creyentes fuesen a pedir ayudar para, precisamente, poder tener hijos sanos.

 

—Estamos en un templo. No deberías sorprenderte por encontrar símbolos de este tipo —riñó.

 

Sus palabras le arrancaron una risilla de diversión a Naruto. Y Sasuke debería sentirse molesto por ello, por su actitud infantil y ridícula, pero era incapaz—ver a Naruto sonreír, divertirse era… era tan correcto. Las lágrimas que le había visto derramar aquella mañana no deberían volver a ensuciar su rostro nunca más. Naruto estaba hecho para brillar. Para emanar toda la bondad y felicidad que residía en el núcleo de su ser hacia el exterior.

 

—No hay manera de romper esa seriedad tuya, ¿eh? —dijo, mirándole con una media sonrisa afable.

 

—¿Qué quieres decir? Si fuese tan serio como crees no estaría aquí ahora.

 

Naruto soltó una carcajada.

 

—¿De verdad piensas que eres todo un malote por no haber cogido el avión esta tarde?

 

La mirada de Naruto perforándole.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente, algo reticente. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo se las arreglaba aquel hombre para leerle tan fácilmente?

 

Una mueca en rostro de Naruto.

 

—No lo eres, Sasuke.

 

Y se dio la vuelta definitivo, caminando a grandes pasos hacia el espacio que había entre dos columnas que miraban hacia el mar. Se detuvo entre ellas. Y esperó hasta que Sasuke llegó hasta él, caminando despacio—alterado por la sensación de verse transparente, descubierto.

 

Cuando Sasuke se detuvo junto a él y alzó la mirada para verle, Naruto habló. Habló con dureza.

 

—Fue aquí. Justo aquí. Entre estas dos columnas.

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

—Mi padre besó al tuyo por primera vez. Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que no podían no verse más. De que necesitaban formar parte de la vida del otro. Al precio que fuese.

 

Sasuke desvió la mirada. No podía soportar tanta nitidez, tanta estabilidad, tanta seguridad. No podía soportar tanto azul. Pero cuando miró hacia el mar todo era azul también. El mar. El cielo. Y el horizonte en el que ambos se unían. Ese horizonte azul en el que cielo y mar se besaban; un beso imposible, prohibido.

 

—Le odio —confesó.

 

Una carcajada suave a su lado.

 

—Eso no es cierto. Le amas. Le amas tanto, Sasuke… que no sabes qué hacer con tanto amor. Ni hacia donde enfocar todos los sentimientos que te colman.

 

Las palabras de Naruto dolieron. ¿Realmente creía que entendía a Sasuke? ¿Que podía comprender su corazón mejor que él mismo? ¡Cuanta arrogancia!

 

Pero… por alguna inexplicable razón era incapaz de rebatirlas.

 

—Tú no lo entiendes.

 

—Entiendo el dolor de la pérdida.

 

—Lo entiendes. Y no lo entiendes —aceptó. Se mordisqueó la herida en el interior de la boca—. Porque tú no eres yo. Porque Uchiha Fugaku no te ha abandonado en silencio, dejándote atrás sin remordimiento alguno, traicionándote así.

 

Y la media sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto no fue tan triste como debería haber sido.

 

—Exacto. Lo entiendo y no lo entiendo. Porque no soy tú y no he perdido a tu padre. Pero he perdido al mío. Y aunque soy una persona distinta a ti, Sasuke, siento. Siento distinto, pero no tanto como crees. Porque todos los humanos somos distintos, pero en el fondo, en lo más profundo nos mueven sentimientos muy parecidos. Así que no, Sasuke, no puedo comprender tu pérdida. Pero sí puedo empatizar con ella con todo mi corazón.

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos, para aliviar el escozor.

 

La calidez y gentileza de la mano de Naruto en su hombro le sobresaltó. Le obligó a abrir los ojos, y a fijarlos en el azul. Y quedó atrapado por él.

 

Naruto le sonrió.

 

—¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento así? —murmuró.

 

La sonrisa de Naruto flaqueó un instante, pero volvió enseguida con todo su resplandor.

 

—¿Debería llorar? ¿Te haría sentir mejor verme llorando?

 

Sasuke tragó. Porque no— _no_. No quería ver a aquel hombre sumido en agonía. Había visto aquellos ojos derramar lágrimas suficientes; no soportaría verlo otra vez.

 

—No.

 

Naruto se mordisqueó el labio inferior, y soltó a Sasuke para meter las manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas.

 

—Sasuke, te has quedado porque tienes preguntas. ¿No es así?

 

Sasuke tragó.

 

Tenía preguntas. ¡Claro que las tenía! Cientos de ellas. Miles.

 

Y _no tenían tiempo_.

 

Pero no estaba preparado para hacerlas. Aún no.

 

—¿Quieres conocer esa parte de tu padre que desconoces? ¿Quieres saber qué es lo que he leído en los diarios?

 

Sasuke apretó los labios. Debía decir algo. Debía contestar. Pero no podía. _No podía_.

 

—Justo aquí, en este mismo lugar, nuestros padres prometieron verse todos los años. En junio. Y cumplieron su promesa, sin falta.

 

Naruto hizo una pausa, para estudiarle. Pero Sasuke no podía decir nada. Aún no. Y aunque quería sentirse molesto, porque todo aquello ya lo sabía, porque Naruto no necesitaba repetirle las cosas como a un tonto— _no podía_.

 

Naruto inspiró sonoro. Y prosiguió.

 

—Justo aquí mi padre besó al tuyo por primera vez. En un templo. Al atardecer. ¿Entiendes el significado de aquel beso, Sasuke?

 

Los labios de Sasuke temblaron. Arrugó su frente. Quería detener a Naruto. Pedirle que detuviese aquello, aquella burla—aquella deliberada tortura.

 

—Su amor era tan intenso, tan verdadero, tan visceral, tan… profundo—que les era imposible seguir viviendo de espaldas a él. Fue muy difícil para ambos tomar esta decisión. Ambos pensaron largo y tendido en las consecuencias que ese amor traería. Pensaron en todos nosotros—en nuestras madres, sobre todo. ¿De verdad crees que no se sentían culpables por ello? ¿De verdad crees que no les atormentaba? ¿Que no les dolía tener que mentir? ¿Tener que vivir así?

 

Naruto miró hacia arriba, hacia el cielo. Ofreciéndole una perfecta vista de su garganta.

 

—Pero no podían hacer otra cosa. No podían huir de un amor como el suyo. Hubiesen vivido el resto de sus días con un enorme agujero en sus pechos de haberse negado a ceder ante aquello que sus almas les pedían.

 

Naruto hizo una pausa. Y Sasuke ya no podía controlar la ira hirviendo en su sangre.

 

—No lo edulcores —atacó.

 

—No lo hago.

 

Se aguantaron la mirada el uno al otro. En una silenciosa lucha de convicciones.

 

—Tu padre cargaba un peso brutal sobre sus espaldas.

 

—Él podía cargar con sus responsabilidades sin problemas. Era su modo de vivir y de entender el mundo. Y lo que esperaba del resto también. No lo uses para excusarle —interrumpió, molesto.

 

Naruto negó suavemente.

 

—Ambos cargaban grandes responsabilidades. Pero ambos amaban su trabajo, y, aunque a veces era difícil para los dos, no era algo que sintiesen como un peso sobre sus hombros. No estoy hablando de eso Sasuke. Es… ¿cómo decirlo? Tu padre, Fugaku—¿puedo llamarle por su nombre de pila?

 

Sasuke tragó, tratando de calmarse. Asintió, reticente.

 

—Fugaku fue criado para suprimir sus emociones en todo momento. Para tener el control sobre todo lo que le rodeaba las 24 horas del día. No descansaba nunca. Era incapaz de relajarse, de— _dejarse ir_. Pero con mi padre descubrió que… que sí podía hacerlo. Porque confiaba en él ciegamente. Le confió su corazón, su alma, su cuerpo, su vida. Todo.

 

Naruto le miró intensamente.

 

—No sabes de qué te hablo.

 

Sasuke no pudo evitarlo: su ceño se frunció visiblemente.

 

Pero Naruto le ahorró el bochorno de jugar a las adivinanzas.

 

—Sólo mirándote ya sé que no tienes ningunas ganas de imaginarlo, que prefieres fingir que no ocurría nada entre ellos cuando estaban… en la habitación del hotel _juntos_.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios y desvió la mirada. ¿Por qué pensaba Naruto que era necesario hablar de _aquello_? No lo entendía. Si el padre de Naruto realmente había descrito todo lo que ocurría durante aquellos días de romance ilícito en sus diarios… Sasuke sabía que él no hubiese soportado leerlos.

 

—Tu padre necesitaba que le arrebatasen el control de las manos, Sasuke. Era como… como una catarsis. Para él era una necesidad vital. Aunque no descubrió que lo era hasta que pudo dejarse ir con libertad por primera vez en su vida. Y mi padre… mi padre fue quién le dio eso. Porque papá—porque una parte de papá que yo desconozco necesitaba tener ese mismo control que el tuyo necesitaba perder. Estar juntos les hacía mucho bien. O eso creo. Eso es lo que sentí al leer los diarios de papá.

 

Naruto se detuvo.

 

—Sasuke, ¿te asusta?

 

Sasuke volvió a enfrentar su mirada, con enfado.

 

—¿Te asusta lo que voy a decir?

 

—No puede asustarme porque no sé lo que es —se quejó, con sequedad.

 

Y Naruto, a pesar de la tensión en el aire, se rió.

 

—Bueno, no me culpes, la mayoría de gente le teme a lo desconocido más que a ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

 

—No sé de qué hablas —cortó. Sentía las puntas de los dedos cosquillear y el sudor en su nuca enfriarse.

 

Naruto se lamió los labios e inspiró hondo. Y asintió, como si tratase de convencerse a sí mismo de algo.

 

—Sasuke, lo que quiero decir es--

 

Naruto se detuvo y cerró los ojos.

 

Cuando los abrió de nuevo había un brillo distinto en ellos. No había duda alguna en su expresión, sólo resolución.

 

—Creo que tienes que saber que _algunas veces_ nuestros padres practicaban algo de BDSM —dijo, con expresión seria, intensa.

 

El templo se quedó mudo.

 

Y el rostro de Naruto comenzó a mutar.

 

—¿Sabes lo que es el BDSM? —murmuró, cauto.

 

Sasuke tragó el repentino nudo en su garganta.

 

—Intentas decirme que mi padre, además de adúltero, ¿era un degenerado?

 

Naruto se limitó a encogerse de hombros, despacio—como si no estuviese seguro de cuál debía ser su respuesta.

 

—No estoy en posición de juzgar a nadie. Yo sólo… sólo intento entenderles, Sasuke —explicó, con suavidad.

 

—¿Entender? ¿Qué hay que entender? —desvió la mirada, furiosa, hacia el mar—. ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera leer todo eso y… y--

 

Se llevó una mano al cabello en su frente y lo desordenó.

 

—¿¡Cómo puedes seguir queriéndole?! ¿Estás seguro de que lo que leíste es cierto? ¿No sería algún tipo de fantasía o de novela de tu padre?

 

—No. No dudaría de él ni un segundo. Todo lo que escribió es totalmente cierto —aseguró, con algo más de sequedad de la que era habitual en su tono de voz.

 

Sasuke devolvió la mirada hacia él. Los ojos de Naruto comenzaban a cobrar el tinte cobalto que se apoderaban de ellos durante las noches. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Parecía un dios a punto de perpetrar un acto de castigo contra la humanidad. Y, sin embargo, había algo en su expresión que continuaba siendo tan agradable, tan cautivadora como siempre.

 

—Y la pregunta no es si puedo seguir queriéndole. La pregunta es si podría llegar a dejar de hacerlo en algún momento. Y no, no necesitas preguntarlo: la repuesta es “no”.

 

Sasuke se pasó las manos por la cabeza y se quitó las gafas de sol. Las dobló y se las ofreció a Naruto de vuelta. Naruto exhaló sonoro antes de recuperarlas y colgarlas de su camiseta.

 

—El amor no es blanco o negro. El amor no es algo que se da o se quita según tu conveniencia o según los actos de los demás. No es… tan fácil —suspiró, notoriamente cansado—. Tú lo sabes bien, ¿no es así, Sasuke? No importa si hay partes de mi padre que no entiendo. Incluso si él hizo cosas que yo pudiera llegar a… _desaprobar…_ mi amor por él no vive de eso, de _nada_ de eso. Mi padre era una de las mejores personas que conozco; era… joder—era mi mejor amigo. Y fue el mejor padre del mundo. O por lo menos crecí sintiendo eso. Así que, no, Sasuke, no voy a dejar de quererle con todo mi corazón. Incluso si hizo algo que destrozaría a mamá si ella llegase a enterarse algún día.

 

—Así que vas a ser su cómplice —acusó.

 

—¿No vas a hacer tú lo mismo?

 

Sasuke cerró los ojos. Y hundió los dedos entre su cabello.

 

Y Naruto prosiguió.

 

—Si papá siguiese con vida no le encubriría. Pero ya es tarde. Decírselo a mamá sería una terrible crueldad porque ya no podrían hablarlo, ya no podría obtener ningún tipo de explicación de… él ya no está —gruñó—. ¿Para qué destrozar lo único que le queda de él? ¿Para qué manchar la parte de él que ella conoce?

 

—Has pensado mucho sobre esto —murmuró Sasuke.

 

—Claro, claro que he pensado en ello, Sasuke. Por eso entiendo lo que estás sintiendo—puedo… puedo _imaginar_ lo que estás viviendo ahora mismo en tu interior. Y si quieres culpar a papá, si quieres culparme a mí-- Si culparnos a nosotros te va a ayudar en algo, entonces _hazlo_. No tengas remordimientos. Pero tienes que avanzar. Tienes que avanzar y dejar de castigarte a ti mismo diciéndote que odias a tu padre. Porque no es cierto. No-es-cierto.

 

—No te culpo a ti.

 

Naruto esbozó una sonrisa difusa.

 

—Gracias.

 

—Necesito sentarme.

 

Naruto parpadeó. Y asintió. Y entonces miró hacia el cielo.

 

—Oh, mierda.

 

Sasuke le miró a los ojos de nuevo. Y por un momento se sintió algo perdido, sintió que hacía siglos que no miraba los ojos de Naruto.

 

—Es tarde. Tenemos que irnos.

 

Sasuke asintió levemente, completamente aturdido. Y cuando Naruto comenzó a caminar hacia el camino de vuelta a la cala Sasuke le siguió como un perro fiel.

 

La nuca de Naruto le quedaba justo a la altura de los ojos al caminar cuesta abajo por el camino y no pudo evitar fijarse en el delicado hueco entre los esplenios y en la ligera curva que dibujaba su cuello.

 

¿Por qué aquella repentina prisa? ¿En qué estaba pensando Naruto? ¿Qué era lo que invadía su mente en aquellos momentos? El silencio le ahogaba.

 

—Has dicho —murmuró, y casi no se reconoció la voz. Ni siquiera recordaba haber comenzado a hablar.

 

Pero él no fue el único sorprendido. Naruto prácticamente se detuvo, aunque logró reaccionar a tiempo y siguió avanzando sin que fuese notorio. O no lo habría sido, para un tercero, pero sí para Sasuke que caminaba justo tras él.

 

—¿Qué es lo que he dicho? —rió.

 

—Has dicho que practicaban BDSM.

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Sí, eso he dicho.

 

—No sé mucho sobre ello pero sé que puede llegar a abarcar muchas prácticas distintas.

 

Naruto ralentizó sus pasos.

 

—Quieres que te cuente los detalles.

 

—No.

 

Rió.

 

—¿No?

 

Sasuke irguió el cuello y la columna.

 

—Sólo dime qué tipo de…

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Nada que sea muy escandaloso, en realidad. No te preocupes, Sasuke. Tu padre no era un degenerado ni nada parecido. Sólo, ya sabes, algo de bondage y algunos azotes. Eso es todo.

 

Sasuke se detuvo en seco. Su cuerpo incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo.

 

Dos pasos más tarde Naruto se detuvo también. Y se dio la vuelta.

 

—¿Mi padre se dejaba--

 

Las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Y por mucho que lo intentó fue incapaz de hacerlas salir.

 

Naruto esperó un tiempo. Finalmente reculó los dos pasos que les separaban y sus manos aparecieron, de nuevo, como por arte de magia en el espacio personal de Sasuke—retiró unos mechones de su rostro y los colocó tras su oreja.

 

—Fugaku era quién deseaba ser azotado —explicó—. Y mi padre descubrió sobre la marcha, mientras trataba de ofrecerle aquello que nadie más podía darle, que él también lo disfrutaba —una pausa—. Creo que disfrutar no es la palabra. Era… creo que no era tanto un placer como una necesidad. Lo necesitaban. Eso es todo.

 

Sus ojos ya se habían teñido completamente de color cobalto.

 

—No tienes que entenderlo, Sasuke. Yo tampoco lo entiendo _del todo_. Sólo… acéptalo.

 

Sasuke apretó los labios.

 

—¿Quieres que siga? Porque no tenemos mucho tiempo.

 

Sasuke asintió, levemente, odiándose a sí mismo por empujar a Naruto a hablar.

 

Naruto se humedeció los labios y escondió las manos en los bolsillos.

 

—Durante los primeros años se dedicaron más al bondage que a otra cosa. Tu padre no era capaz de dejarse ir por sí mismo, de modo que necesitaba ayuda. Si le era imposible moverse físicamente, le era más fácil entregarse mentalmente. Y a papá… bueno, cuando logró aprender la técnica y dejó de sufrir ansiedad cada vez que ataba a Fugaku por si estaría demasiado apretado o demasiado poco o si le estaba haciendo daño real o si sabría desatarlo luego… —rió, como si su mente se hubiese ido lejos del camino en el que estaban ambos plantados en pie—. Papá era muy perfeccionista, ¿sabes? Pero al mismo tiempo era muy inseguro. Era muy especial. Era ridículo verle a veces, tan preocupado por si lo habría hecho todo bien cuando todos sabíamos que era incapaz de hacer nada menos bien que perfecto —exhaló, con una sonrisa, volviendo al presente; y miró a Sasuke a los ojos, el cobalto de sus iris brillando intensos—. Como te decía cuando aprendió algunas técnicas de bondage y dejó de comerse la cabeza pudo comenzar a disfrutar de ello… creo que sería por allá a su tercer o cuarto verano juntos —una pausa—. Tu padre debía tener una piel tan blanca como tú así que… es fácil imaginar por qué papá se quedó tan fascinado con el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

 

Sasuke arrugó las cejas.

 

—Vamos, Sasuke. Sólo trata de empatizar, de ponerte en su lugar. Imagina tener a un hombre aparentemente inquebrantable, con una preciosa piel blanca y un rostro aristocrático y severo… completamente a tu merced. ¿No es ese el sueño húmedo de muchos?

 

—No me preguntes a mí.

 

Naruto rió.

 

—No necesitas ponerte a la defensiva —susurró, afable—. Era una pregunta retórica.

 

Lentamente Naruto se dio la vuelta y reemprendió el descenso, aunque, esta vez, sus pasos eran lentos. Sasuke, a falta de una reacción mejor, le siguió.

 

Inesperadamente, Naruto prosiguió con su explicación.

 

—Con el tiempo tu padre aprendió a confiar, hasta llegar al punto en el que ya no era necesaria ningún tipo de atadura. Entonces abandonaron el bondage. De modo que en los últimos años ya solamente habían algunos azotes. Nada fuerte, no te preocupes —trató de tranquilizarle—. Mi padre nunca se sintió cómodo con nada que no fuesen sus propias manos así que… bueno, _normalmente_ eran, ya sabes, nalgadas.

 

—¿Normalmente?

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—No siempre. A veces Fugaku se sentía culpable por algo o simplemente le era más difícil entregarse o lo que fuese y entonces mi padre sabía que necesitaba algo más.

 

—¿Qué significa _algo más_? —acusó.

 

Pisaban ya las primeras piedras de la cala y Naruto se detuvo para poder mirarle.

 

—Sasuke no le des más vueltas. ¿Qué importancia tienen los detalles? Todo lo que necesitas saber es eso: tu padre necesitaba poder confiar en alguien lo suficiente como para dejarse a sí mismo en sus manos y permitirle así a la otra persona tener el dominio sobre él en el sentido más profundo de la expresión. Y ya está. El resto no tiene importancia.

 

Sasuke apretó la mandíbula con todas sus fuerzas, sus manos enroscadas en puños.

 

—Se sentía culpable, ¿entiendes? Se sentía atrapado y mi padre le ayudaba a librarse de las culpas y de las cadenas. Quédate con eso.

 

—Es fácil para ti, porque no tienes que imaginar a tu padre atado y siendo golpeado por otro hombre —gruñó.

 

Naruto le perforó con la mirada.

 

—No te confundas. Mi padre era una persona tan amable y tranquila que… No, Sasuke, no te equivoques. Imaginar a mi padre dominando a otra persona de un modo tan básico no es nada fácil para mí.

 

Una punzada dolorosa perforándole el pecho.

 

¿Era realmente esto lo que tanto había anhelado descubrir? ¿Era aquello lo que le había empujado a quedarse en Grecia, perdido y abrumado, lejos de su familia? No lo sabía. No estaba seguro. Su pecho se movía en pequeños espasmos. Nada estaba en su lugar. Todo era incierto e incómodo.

 

Y Naruto, aquél que le había traído paz a su guerra… de golpe le daba la espalda y le abandonaba en un mar frío y tenebroso.

 

—Ven, vamos. Antes de que el señor Nikólaos nos abandone aquí.

 

La voz de Naruto irrumpiendo en el silencio de la cala. Acompañada solamente por el vaivén de las olas lamiendo las piedras de la cala con insistencia.

 

 

//

 

 

El humilde restaurante portuario en el que se metieron a cenar era el último lugar al que un turista iría. Estaba casi vacío y los pocos comensales que había eran locales que les miraban con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo. Nadie más que ellos cenaba: el resto tomaban cervezas y miraban el partido que se emitía en televisión. Normalmente Sasuke se habría sentido tremendamente molesto por el ambiente del local, sin embargo en aquella ocasión agradecía el ruido de la televisión y el mal servicio de la camarera. Así podía concentrarse en la comida en su plato sin que la tensión que reinaba entre él y Naruto fuese sofocante. O habría podido concentrarse en ella si no fuese porque la comida era tan terrible como la decoración del lugar. Poco a poco fue ralentizando sus esfuerzos hasta que finalmente abandonó los cubiertos y claudicó. Naruto, por su parte, comía con devoción, como si sus papilas gustativas no fuesen capaces de sentir la diferencia entre aquella bazofia y la comida del restaurante de lujo del hotel. Y, poco a poco, Sasuke se fue relajando. Mirar a Naruto comer era… reconfortante. El mismo hombre que había derramado lágrimas al despedirse de su padre aquella mañana, el mismo que resplandecía como el mismísimo Apolo bajo los rayos del sol, comía ahora frente a él, masticando aprisa y sin finura, con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de la televisión, como si entendiese algo de lo que decían, como si le importase el partido de fútbol que retransmitía. Era realmente fascinante.

 

Cuando Naruto terminó de cenar Sasuke se excusó y se encerró en el lavabo del local un par de minutos. El cubículo estaba hecho un desastre, lo suficiente como para que Sasuke prefiriese esperar hasta llegar a su habitación en el hotel. Sin embargo aprovechó para remojarse un poco la nuca y observarse en el espejo. La sorpresa fue grande. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado por el viaje en barca; su rostro presentaba un leve rubor debido a la exposición continuada a los rayos del sol; su mirada desconcertada, cansada, no escondía nada. Su máscara se había hecho añicos al fin. Y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Su reflejo mostraba a un completo desastre. Sasuke trató de erguir su postura antes de salir del lavabo pero, realmente, no ayudó mucho.

 

Naruto le esperaba en la barra, tomándose un chupito de… _algo_ , con una sonrisa relajada. Arqueó una ceja al verle pero no dijo ni una palabra. Cuando Sasuke estuvo frente a él y trató de sacar la cartera del bolsillo de su pantalón le detuvo y negó con la cabeza, dejó el vaso del chupito sobre la barra, vacío, y tiró de su muñeca hacia el exterior. Sasuke pudo sentir las miradas de los cuatro clientes que quedaban en el local clavándosele en la espalda, juzgando la familiaridad con la que Naruto le manejaba—el mismo Sasuke sentía la piel erizada ante el contacto. Y nada más abrirse la puerta una bocanada de aire fresco le llenó los pulmones. Naruto le soltó enseguida y Sasuke cerró los ojos al oír la puerta cerrarse tras de sí.

 

—Con el volumen al que tenían la televisión no había manera de charlar ahí dentro, ¿eh? —se rió Naruto, despreocupado.

 

Sasuke abrió los ojos y comenzó a caminar para no ser dejado atrás.

 

—Has pagado por mí —acusó.

 

Naruto le miró por sobre su hombro, sorprendido.

 

—Sí, claro —dijo, como si fuese obvio que así debía ser.

 

—Dime una suma.

 

Naruto rió, meneando la cabeza.

 

—Yo te he metido ahí dentro. A duras penas has probado tu comida. ¿De verdad crees que te voy a dejar pagar? Si no me siento terriblemente mal es porque has estado bebiendo algo de agua; así que por lo menos sé que no estás deshidratado. Aún me arrepiento de no haber pensado en llevar algunos botellines a Delos.

 

—No tienes que hacer esto.

 

—No trates de persuadirme, no voy a ceder en esto, Sasuke.

 

Caminaron despacio, Naruto un par de pasos por delante de Sasuke—hacia el hotel. El camino era algo largo pero ninguno de los dos mencionó nada sobre pedir taxis o llamar al hotel.

 

—¿Siempre eres así? ¿O es por… por la lamentable escena que causé en el ferry?

 

Naruto se quedó callado unos momentos.

 

—No es sólo por eso.

 

Dijo finalmente, con aire solemne.

 

—De acuerdo. Pero ten presente que nada de lo que ocurrió en ese ferry fue debido a…

 

—Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿No puedo preocuparme? ¿Te molesta o te incomoda de alguna forma? No lo entiendo, Sasuke. Yo sólo…

 

Naruto se detuvo, en medio de la calle. Y Sasuke se frenó también.

 

—Vas a pensar que estoy loco, ¿vale? Pero todo esto ha hecho que sienta algo especial por ti. Supongo que es porque estamos viviendo un momento de nuestras vidas completamente surrealista pero todo esto me ha llevado a sentirme _cercano_ , como si—como si te conociese de toda la vida. Lo que he compartido contigo, lo que llevamos compartiendo, sin saberlo, tantos años… y lo que nos queda aún por compartir… todo esto es algo que nunca nadie más entenderá. Solo tú. Y supongo que cuando vives algo así de intenso con alguien, no importa si ese alguien ve el mundo con unos ojos completamente distintos a los tuyos, esa experiencia os… une. Así que sí, Sasuke, me importas. Y por tanto me preocupas. Así que deja que pague por las cenas de mierda a las que te arrastro a regañadientes, déjame que te cuente sobre nuestros padres, que comparta lo que sé, déjame que me preocupe si no bebes suficiente agua o si… o si no eres capaz de llorar frente a tu padre. Porque sé que ese momento llegará y cuanto más tarde sea más doloroso y más desgarrador será. Y yo ya no estaré ahí para… para… no sé. Ya no estaré ahí. No sabré si estás bien o no. Y… joder debería dejar de hablar de una vez. Estoy hablando demasiado, otra vez.

 

El silencio se estiró eterno durante varios minutos. Ambos se mantuvieron inmóviles en medio de la calle, mirándose el uno al otro. Mudos.

 

—No sé cómo debería responder a eso.

 

Y finalmente una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Naruto.

 

—No tienes que responder. No era ninguna pregunta de todos modos —exhaló.

 

Y cuando Naruto reemprendió sus pasos camino al hotel Sasuke le siguió. El silencio llevadero entre ellos, la tensión evaporada.

 

 

//

 

 

La habitación era oscura, prácticamente tenebrosa. Sus manos estaban atadas, juntas, a la cabecera de la cama—su libertad le había sido arrebatada. Sentía su corazón palpitar desbocado en su pecho, contra las costillas. Sabía que había alguien más en la habitación. Pero no podía verle - porque estaba atado boca abajo en la cama. Su piel erizada en tensión. Y entonces sintió unas manos cálidas sobre su piel; la respiración se le detuvo. Su cuerpo estaba desnudo, expuesto—y él no podría impedir nada de lo que ocurriese; estaba aterrorizado. Las manos descendían por su espalda, hacia su cintura, hacia sus caderas. Y entonces una de aquellas manos desapareció para reaparecer de súbito entre sus muslos y Sasuke apretó los ojos con fuerza, para suprimir la vergüenza, la humillación. Los dedos de un hombre colándose entre sus nalgas, acariciándole desinhibidas. Sasuke mordió la almohada. Quería morir. Prefería morir que pasar por aquello. La muerte era más digna. A la muerte podía mirarla a la cara. A aquel hombre no. _No_.

 

El alivio fue inmenso, cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no era él quién estaba atado a la cama. Ya no. Él estaba perfectamente vestido, con su traje negro formal, el traje que se había puesto para ir al tanatorio a reconocer el cuerpo por la mañana. Él estaba de pie, junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la cama. Mirando la escena que se sucedía en ella. Quien estaba desnudo y atado era su padre. Y un hombre muy rubio, un hombre que sin duda era Naruto pero que al mismo tiempo no lo era en absoluto, susurraba a su oído. Le susurraba tan bajito que Sasuke no podía oírle pero a pesar de que la iluminación era débil sí podía ver la expresión de su padre—y si no fuese porque _sabía_ que era él… no le habría reconocido. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Ver a su padre tumbado sobre una cama, sobre la cama en la que él había dormido, desnudo y atado, era estremecedor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mostraba aquella expresión? Como si… como si—como si realmente _quisiese_ estar ahí, siendo tocado de aquel modo tan—tan impúdico, tan vulgar, por aquel hombre de cabello rubio que se mantenía en completo silencio—ignorando a Sasuke, su atención puesta totalmente en su padre al que manejaba como si fuese una… _pertenencia_. Las arcadas le subieron la bilis al paladar. Y cuando fue incapaz de continuar mirando la escena y reculó un paso hacia atrás en un fútil esfuerzo por huir su cuerpo no chocó con el frío del cristal de la ventana sino con la calidez y la solidez de un cuerpo vivo. Uno que se apresuró en rodearle con unos sólidos brazos, envolviéndole en un abrazo tan posesivo como gentil—llenándole el pecho de angustia. Se estremeció entre ellos, ahogado en aquella sensación tan desconocida, tan ajena—¿debería sentirse aplacado? ¿Calmado? Pero estaba aterrorizado. “Suéltame”, suplicó. Pero la negativa vino con los brazos apretándose un poco más a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, necesitaba irse de allí. Se ahogaba. Se ahogaba. “Él quiere esto”, dijo una voz que ya nunca más podría olvidar, vertiendo aliento al interior de su oreja. Negó. Negó pero el movimiento sólo consiguió que su rostro rozase la mejilla del hombre a sus espaldas, electrizándole todo el cuerpo ante el contacto. Dejó escapar el quejido natural que le asaltó y unos labios cálidos y suaves se posaron contra su sien. “Mírale”, pidió. “Mírale, Sasuke”. Y cuando abrió los ojos, abrumado por la contradicción entre la calidez y la desazón, sintió que iba a perder la cabeza si no lograba escapar de aquel plano en aquel mismo instante. Su padre se retorcía en la cama mientras el hombre rubio le azotaba con dureza. El único ápice de cordura que le quedaba le protegió manteniendo la escena insonora; podía verlo pero no oírlo. Y aunque su padre miraba hacia allí no podía verle. Sasuke no era más que un espectador. Podía mirar pero no formaba parte de la escena. Se revolvió entre los brazos que le sostenían preso del abrazo pero fue incapaz de zafarse de él. “¡Déjame marchar! ¡No lo soporto más! ¡No puedo verlo más! ¡Basta! _¡Basta!_ ”, chilló—chilló como un animal acorralado, chilló porque si no lo hacía las lágrimas comenzarían a derramarse y sabía que una vez desatadas ya no podría detenerlas. Y entonces una mano piadosa cubrió sus ojos con delicadeza y unos labios cálidos y suaves dejaron una húmeda marca en su nuca, aplacándole, rescatándole del infierno, llevándoselo lejos de allí. Dedos largos recorrieron su pecho, sus costados, cariñosos besos derritiendo su cuello, aquel ser que emanaba luz por todos sus poros le moldeó poco a poco con su calidez hasta tenerle derretido y maleable en las manos. Y cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta estaba desnudo y tumbado en la cama, boca abajo, con el peso de un cuerpo sólido y tan desnudo como el suyo sobre él. “Perdónale”, susurró en su oído. “Perdónale porque tú eres igual que él”, sentenció. Y a pesar del calor que abrasaba su cuerpo, a pesar de la calidez que le envolvía—Sasuke se congeló. Desde lo más profundo de su ser el hielo brotó como el magma de un volcán adueñándose absolutamente de todo. Lejanamente sentía aún la sensación de unos besos húmedos, desconocidos, posándose sobre su piel; las caricias de unas manos sólidas y gentiles tocándole en lugares en los que nunca nadie le había tocado antes. Sentía el deseo en lo más bajo de su vientre y entre sus piernas—acusándole. Pero el hielo se había adueñado de todo. Y entonces abrió la boca y gritó. Con todas sus fuerzas. Fuerte. Alto. Desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Gritó. Gritó. Gritó. Gritó.

 

 

//

 

 

Cuando abrió los ojos la oscuridad de la habitación le arropó. Y se sintió a salvo. Estaba empapado en sudor. Su corazón latía desbocado y su respiración estaba tan agitada como lo estaría tras una sesión de gimnasio. Pero estaba solo. Completamente solo.

 

Con manos temblorosas desenredó las sábanas de su cuerpo y se puso en pie. Sus piernas temblaban ligeramente, tambaleándole de camino al cuarto de baño adjunto. Se apoyó con las manos en las baldosas al meterse en la ducha y olvidó quitarse el pijama antes de abrir el grifo del agua fría. Las pocas fuerzas que tenía se le escaparon y se dejó caer lentamente hacia abajo hasta quedar arrodillado en el plato de la ducha. Se miró las palmas de las manos, temblaban ferozmente sobre sus rodillas—y no era capaz de detenerlas.

 

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando logró reunir las fuerzas para alzar el brazo y detener el flujo de agua. Pero estaba helado y temblaba. Ahora ya sí—ahora todo tenía sentido: su cuerpo y su alma ambos estaban en el mismo plano: helados y temblando. Y sintió que hacía mucho tiempo que nada en su vida había tenido tanto sentido como aquella inesperada unión de cuerpo y alma.

 

Se puso en pie y se despojó del pijama de camino a la estancia principal. Abrió el armario y cogió la camisa blanca. Ponerse ropa sobre la piel húmeda resultó más complicado de lo que cabría esperar pero cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación ya estaba vestido de pies a cabeza.

 

Abandonó la estancia sin prisas y bajó en ascensor hasta el vestíbulo del hotel. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era pero debía ser muy tarde porque todo estaba prácticamente vacío y sumido en el más pacífico silencio.

 

Nada más dar su primer paso al exterior una gentil ráfaga de brisa marina le acarició las mejillas. Un llamamiento—amable, delicado. Y Sasuke se encaminó paso a paso hasta el pequeño rompeolas que atravesaba la playa y la dividía en dos mitades. Cautivado. Desprovisto de dudas. Se subió a las piedras y caminó por el paso asfaltado lentamente, con la mirada perdida en el oscuro horizonte en el que se unían el cielo nocturno y las tenebrosas aguas del sosegado mar. El beso azul que había podido contemplar en toda su magnificencia aquella tarde se había vuelto turbio y viciado—la pureza se había desvanecido.

 

Cuando llegó al extremo del rompeolas se detuvo. Miró hacia arriba: las estrellas parpadeaban silenciosas. Era una noche hermosa.

 

Se descalzó. Colocó los zapatos juntos.

 

La brisa acarició su rostro, meciendo su cabello húmedo.

 

Desabrochó su camisa y la dobló. La depositó sobre los zapatos.

 

Una pequeña ola chocó contra las rocas. El mar se agitaba ante su presencia.

 

Se quitó los pantalones y los dobló también. Los depositó sobre la camisa.

 

La brisa trajo la humedad de la sal consigo pegándola a su piel con su roce.

 

Se libró de la ropa interior y la dobló apropiadamente. La abandonó sobre el resto de sus pertenencias.

 

Cerró los ojos y se irguió con la espalda bien recta. Inspiró profundo. Olía a mar. Olía a hogar. O no exactamente, porque aquel mar no olía al océano—no era salvaje ni brutal, era perverso y sigiloso. Pero no importaba. Le llamaba. Aquel mar le llamaba. Y Sasuke ya no podía seguir negándoselo. Ya no.

 

—Estoy aquí —susurró—. Puedes llevarme a mí.

 

Y reunió toda la fuerza vital que le quedaba. Fue un salto elegante. Lo sabía. Había sido un buen salto. Podía irse sin remordimientos.

 

El agua arropó su cuerpo de inmediato. Tan fría. Tan helada. Como su alma. Como su cuerpo. Todo encajaba al fin.

 

Sentía ganas de llorar. De alivio. De liberación. Sí.

 

Abrió la boca. Para hablarle al mar. Para pedirle que le llevase rápido. Y el mar concedió—el oxígeno se le escapó en un instante, nublándole la vista, emborronándole los sentidos. La oscuridad le envolvía.

 

Debería ser un alivio. ¿No? Pero entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo se resistía? ¿Por qué sus extremidades eran incapaces de dejar de moverse frenéticamente?

 

Y entonces un tirón.

 

No veía nada. No podía ver. Su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía a él, era ahora propiedad del mar.

 

Pero su brazo podía sentirla—aquella sensación forastera, el calor que no pertenecía a aquel mundo. Ni al de Sasuke. Ni al del mar.

 

Y entonces el aire. El aire llenó sus pulmones como veneno. Expulsando el agua de su cuerpo con dolorosos espasmos para llenarlo de nuevo de su apacible sinsentir.

 

Tosió. Tosió. Sus pulmones trabajando feroces por recuperar el oxígeno, por devolverle la vista, por devolverle el sentir a los brazos, y a las piernas, por devolverle la oída.

 

Y entonces Sasuke comenzó a patalear y a llorar. A sollozar con todas sus fuerzas y a luchar contra el cuerpo cálido que le arrastraba de nuevo hacia la prisión que era la tierra.

 

Unos brazos le cargaron a peso muerto con brusquedad, con una fuerza contra la que fue incapaz de pelear. Y entonces ambos cayeron sobre la arena como sacos de cemento.

 

—¡SUÉLTAME! ¡SUÉLTAME!

 

Sus manos tratando de zafarse como fuese de aquella fuerza que le aprisionaba, su alma tratando de alejarse de aquel calor que le abrasaba.

 

Pero no logró nada. Nada más que lo contrario.

 

Naruto le aprisionó contra su pecho con toda su fuerza y Sasuke lo sabía, lo había sabido desde el primer momento en el que le había visto—sabía que resistirse a aquel hombre con fuerza física era imposible. Era imposible resistirse a… a la fuerza de un _dios_. Y lo único que le quedó fue llorar. Sollozar y maldecir. Agonizar contra su pecho con toda la rabia y la impotencia que le desbordaban.

 

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —preguntó Apolo. Su voz entrecortada. Incrédula.

 

Y le apretó aún más— _aún más_ contra la calidez de su cuerpo. Como si pretendiese fusionarle con él. Y Sasuke lloró más fuerte. Maldijo más alto.

 

—¿En qué cojones estabas pensando, Sasuke? —gruñó, su voz aguda, aún presa del shock; una de sus manos enredándose bruscamente entre los mechones de cabello de Sasuke—. ¿En serio? ¿De verdad ibas a hacerlo? ¿El mismo día en el que he tenido que reconocer el cadáver de mi padre? ¿De verdad ibas a obligarme a reconocer el tuyo mañana? ¡Maldito psicópata! —su voz tornándose oscura y furiosa a medida que hablaba, sus dedos clavándose en su cuerpo con fuerza incontrolada—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Qué cojones te estaba pasando por la cabeza? ¡Habla, joder! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese padecido insomnio esta noche? ¿Qué cojones habría pasado si no hubiese estado fumando en el jodido balcón cuando se te ha ocurrido la brillante idea de tirarte al mar? _Joder._ ¡Joder, Sasuke!

 

Las manos de Naruto amasando su cabello con brusquedad, como un felino que no recuerda que aún tiene las uñas fuera.

 

— _Joder_ —murmuró.

 

Su rostro contra la sien de Sasuke, llenándole la frente de fuertes exhalaciones.

 

—Ni siquiera fumo —murmuró, en un hilo de voz—. Ni siquiera fumo, joder. ¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo?

 

La voz de Naruto había mutado desde un extremo del espectro hasta el contrario, tiñéndose de todos los colores, hasta terminar muriendo desprovista de color alguno—transparente, frágil.

 

—El mar me ha estado llamando —murmuró, tratando de sacar la frase entera de su interior sin ahogarse. Le escocía la garganta.

 

El cuerpo de Naruto se tensó.

 

— _¿Qué?_

 

—El mar me ha estado llamando —repitió, sin fuerzas—. Es dónde pertenezco. Frío. Oscuro. Solo.

 

El cuerpo de Naruto se paralizó del todo. Y aún así el fuerte agarre con el que atrapaba a Sasuke no aflojó ni un ápice.

 

—Me estoy volviendo loco.

 

— _Estás loco_ —acusó.

 

Las lágrimas se habían detenido hacía tiempo. A duras penas sentía su cuerpo. Solo las manos de Naruto apresándole, y el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

 

—¿Por qué me obligas a vivir? No sé cómo se supone que tengo que vivir a partir de ahora.

 

El rostro de Naruto se inclinó. Su nariz rozó el cabello de su frente, sus labios se posaron sobre ella.

 

—Sasuke.

 

—Tengo miedo.

 

Naruto asintió.

 

—Yo también tengo miedo —afirmó—. Pero tienes que ser fuerte y enfrentarlo.

 

Sasuke logró recuperar la movilidad de una de sus manos y la coló entre sus cuerpos para aferrarse a la camiseta empapada de Naruto.

 

—No sé cómo.

 

Naruto besó su frente y sus dedos amasaron su cabello con insistencia.

 

—Dime qué es lo que necesitas —pidió.

 

Sasuke negó. Y trató de zafarse de su agarre. Poco a poco su cuerpo recuperaba las fuerzas y los sentidos. La arena se le clavaba en las rodillas y su espalda comenzaba a resentirse por la postura en la que el agarre vicioso de Naruto la obligaba a arquearse.

 

Pero su sutil movimiento fue contraproducente: alertó a Naruto que reafianzó su estrecho abrazo, manteniéndole en el lugar. Sus dedos clavándose viciosos en su carne de nuevo.

 

—Si necesitas que te azote para que puedas recuperar el control sobre tus emociones lo haré. Haré lo que sea, Sasuke. Sólo dilo —exigió.

 

Un silencio.

 

—¿De verdad eres como Fugaku? ¿De verdad eres el vivo retrato de tu padre?

 

—¡No lo soy!

 

Y sólo entonces Naruto le soltó. Despacio, cauto.

 

Se miraron a los ojos. Ambos sentados sobre la arena. Naruto sobre su trasero. Sasuke sobre sus rodillas. Frente a frente.

 

El cobalto de los ojos de Naruto refulgía más oscuro que nunca. Le retaba.

 

Y al mismo tiempo gritaba de desesperación. La misma desesperación que Sasuke había sentido en su interior una o dos horas atrás. Naruto parecía tan asustado, tan perdido como el mismo Sasuke se sentía. Y aquello le reconfortó.

 

Incluso el dios de la luz podía caer en un abismo.

 

—No soy como él —susurró.

 

Naruto arrugó las cejas. La rabia apoderándose de su mirada, eclipsando la fragilidad. Pero cuando alzó una mano y las puntas de sus dedos acariciaron la mejilla de Sasuke el roce fue atrozmente delicado.

 

—Entonces, _vive_.

 

Una lágrima se deslizó desde su ojo izquierdo hasta su barbilla, con la misma espontaneidad, fuerza y belleza que la del dios que era, dándole un énfasis abrumador a su petición. Y Sasuke no pudo hacer más que aceptar el mandato de aquella deidad y entregar su corazón a modo de ofrenda.

 

Y su asentimiento fue correspondido con un abrazo tan delicado, tan emocionalmente envolvente que fue incapaz de luchar contra él. Se derritió en brazos de Naruto, nutriéndose de la calidez, de la gentileza—de todo aquello que había desconocido hasta conocerle a él.

 

—Estás helado —le dijo Naruto al oído, y tan pronto como se lo había ofrecido se lo quitó: rompió el abrazo y se puso en pie.

 

Los brazos de Naruto se ofrecieron y cuando Sasuke alzó los suyos agarró sus manos con toda la solidez y gentileza que le caracterizaban.

 

Naruto le sostuvo con seguridad mientras trataba de recordar cómo se caminaba. Mientras la sangre volvía a fluir por sus piernas entumecidas y sus pies insensibles. Y le acompañó paso a paso, con una mano sosteniendo su hombro y la otra apretando la suya con fuerza, hasta que llegaron al lugar en el que Sasuke había dejado su ropa. Naruto buscó sus sandalias entre las piedras mientras dejaba que Sasuke se vistiese a su ritmo y cuando se dio por vencido y aceptó que ya sólo tenía una sandalia ambos se encaminaron de vuelta al interior del hotel.

 

Las pocas horas de aquella eterna noche que quedaban las pasaron ambos en la misma cama en la que los padres de ambos habían dormido unos pocos días atrás. En la misma cama que Sasuke había abandonado para no volver a ver nunca.

 

Naruto había insistido. En que no iba a alejarse de Sasuke en toda la noche— _pasase lo que pasase_. De modo que Sasuke había tenido que aceptar que, por extraño que fuese, debía compartir cama con alguien más, con alguien que no era Sakura—con otro hombre. Con el hijo del amante de su padre. Pero… pero yacer allí, en aquella habitación de hotel, con él, con Naruto, con Apolo, era… era misteriosamente relajante. El hombre real era cualquier cosa menos una amenaza— _no_ , al contrario: Naruto era una salvación. Si había alguien que podía alejar las pesadillas y el terror era él y sólo él.

 

Ambos descansaban de costado, frente a frente, mirándose. Sus cabellos revueltos, pegajosos de sal, húmedos. Sus rostros agotados.

 

Y a pesar de todo una sonrisa llena de pureza iluminó la noche.

 

—Me pregunto si papá pensaba lo mismo que yo estoy pensando ahora cuando miraba a Fugaku.

 

_¿Qué estás pensando?_

 

Acarició la herida en el interior de su boca, ahora cerrada, con la lengua.

 

_¿Sentiste alguna vez esta paz? ¿Era esto lo que sentías cuando estabas con el padre de Naruto? ¿Era esto, padre? ¿Era esto lo que no encontrabas en nosotros? Paz. Luz. Un dios. Una mano que te aleja del frío y la oscuridad. El calor que lograse derretirte. ¿Era ese hombre Apolo para ti? ¿Fue eso lo que viste cuando te besó en el templo?_

 

—No sé lo que estás pensando tú. Así que sólo puedo decirte lo que estoy pensando yo —susurró.

 

Y el cuerpo de Naruto, instintivamente, rompió la ley silenciosa de trincheras que reinaba sobre ellos y acercó su cuerpo un poco más. Una sonrisa delicada y etérea en sus labios—tan hermosa.

 

—¿Y qué estás pensando tú, Sasuke?

 

—Que tú eres mi áncora.

 

La mirada soñolienta, apacible de Naruto se aserenó un poco.

 

—¿Tu áncora?

 

Sasuke se humedeció los labios y acercó su rostro un poco más cerca de la almohada que ocupaba Naruto.

 

—He estado navegando sin ancla hasta ahora. Tenía un buen barco así que creía que todo iba bien, que tenía el control sobre el timón. Creía que podía navegar por cualquier océano y llegar a buen puerto. Creía que mi barco era indestructible. Pero no sabía que no tenía ancla—estaba tan cegado por mi propio orgullo, por mi vanidad—presumiendo de mi barco—que no… que no sabía que me faltaba lo más importante. Así que cuando he encontrado mala mar y el barco ha dejado de obedecerme, cuando controlar el timón ha dejado de ser sinónimo de controlar el barco el pánico se ha apoderado de mí. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo. Nunca me había sentido tan perdido. Pero entonces… cuando creía que me iba a hundir—has aparecido tú.

 

Los ojos de Naruto brillando intensos, cargados de mensaje y de emoción.

 

Su mano deslizándose por sobre las sábanas, hasta llegar a la altura de la de Sasuke; tomándola con la suya y entrelazando sus dedos.

 

Y entonces se dio cuenta de algo que le acongojó.

 

—Sigues helado.

 

Pero no era cierto. Ya no.

 

—Yo no soy Apolo —explicó Sasuke. Porque él no irradiaba calor. Él necesitaba del de Naruto para lograr encender el suyo propio.

 

Naruto abrió bien los ojos, sorprendido. Y dejó escapar una risilla.

 

—¿Qué significa eso?

 

Y Sasuke dejó que sus labios esbozasen una tenue sonrisa.

 

—Nada.

 

Pero Naruto no se quedó tranquilo dejando las cosas así. De modo que se medio incorporó sobre la cama para acercar la totalidad de su cuerpo hacia Sasuke y le arropó bien con la sábana. Su brazo rodeando su cuerpo, envolviéndole en un cálido abrazo.

 

Y entonces duda.

 

—¿Te estoy incomodando?

 

Pero los brazos de Sasuke ya se estaban moviendo por sí solos, rodeando el cuerpo de Naruto entre ellos, atrayéndole hacia sí, sumergiéndose en aquella calidez embriagadora, en el aroma de Naruto.

 

—Yo soy el único que te ha estado importunando todo este tiempo —murmuró.

 

Los latidos del corazón de Naruto eran rítmicos, relajantes—aquel hombre era tan perfecto que incluso el ritmo del latir de su corazón era agradable.

 

Tal vez Naruto no había dicho ninguna tontería, tal vez… tal vez tenía razón cuando había dicho que comenzaba a comprender a su padre. Porque si lo que habían sentido sus padres, si lo que su padre sentía cuando estaba con Namikaze Minato, se parecía en algo a aquel abrazo, entonces Sasuke comenzaba a entenderlo también.

 

Los dedos de Naruto se movieron en una pequeña caricia en su espalda.

 

—Eso no es cierto —susurró—. Sasuke, quiero que sepas que no cambiaría el haberte conocido por nada del mundo. Estar aquí contigo estos días ha sido… Ha sido muy especial. Gracias por todo, Sasuke —una pausa—. Mientras sepa que estás bien, que vives, que sigues navegando… aunque estés en la otra punta del mundo, yo podré seguir adelante también. Porque mientras sepa que existes, que me recuerdas… que en algún lugar existe un ángel que siente lo mismo que yo, entonces todo estará bien.

 

Sasuke se estremeció.

 

—Gracias por existir —los labios de Naruto en su frente de nuevo—.Vive. Solo te pido eso. Respira, y vive, mi ángel.

 

 

//

 

 

El ferry zarpó prácticamente vacío. Era el primero del día. Y a aquellas horas y en aquellas fechas nadie quería volver a Atenas. Al contrario, todos querían ir hacia Mykonos. De modo que el trayecto transcurrió tranquilo y mayormente silencioso. Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en cubierta, bajo los parasoles del bar y tomaron una copa de vino. Brindaron en silencio y pasaron el tiempo con la mirada fija en la isla que se iba alejando lentamente hasta desaparecer. Y entonces, entonces bebieron sorbo a sorbo mirándose el uno al otro.

 

La despedida era extraña. La despedida parecía lejana e inminente al mismo tiempo. Parecía cada vez más y más real y al mismo tiempo seguía pareciendo imposible. ¿Cómo iban a separarse ahora? ¿Tras haber pasado por tanto juntos? ¿Tras haber encontrado en el otro la fuerza para sobreponerse y volver a casa con entereza? ¿Se romperían esas enterezas en añicos en el mismo momento en el que se separasen? ¿Volvería la vida a unir sus caminos alguna vez? Las probabilidades eran ínfimas.

 

De modo que se miraron. Absorbieron todo cuanto pudieron del rostro del otro, de su mirada, de su alma. Sin palabras. Porque ya no había nada más que decir.

 

 

//

 

 

El bullicio y la muchedumbre en el aeropuerto rompió su estado contemplativo del todo. Atenas ya había hecho parte del trabajo con sus ajetreadas calles y los cláxones de los coches pero la llegada al aeropuerto había sido definitiva. La despedida ya era una realidad.

 

Sin embargo caminaron juntos, en silencio, hacia el control de seguridad. Sasuke pasó primero. Naruto esperó y pasó por la misma fila, tras él. Por alguna razón inexplicable la alarma se activó y Naruto se vio obligado a descalzarse y a quitarse el cinturón. Sasuke le observó, maleta en mano, desde el otro lado. Y Naruto, a pesar de que le había tocado el incordio de tener que ser cacheado por un hombre de seguridad allí mismo, en frente de todos, le sonrió. Y Sasuke tragó. Naruto se había quitado las gafas de sol y sus ojos volvían a ser de aquel azul celestial que removía tantas cosas en su interior que era incapaz de nombrarlas. Cuando seguridad decidió que habían terminado con su rutina Naruto volvió a atarse el cinturón y a calzarse los zapatos antes de recuperar su maleta y su bolsa de plástico con la pasta dentífrica y algún que otro frasco de quién sabía qué.

 

—Disculpa la espera —se excusó, risueño, al llegar de nuevo junto a él—. Tu vuelo sale antes que el mío, ¿verdad? ¿Vamos bien de tiempo?

 

Sasuke asintió.

 

—No necesitas hacer esto, Naruto.

 

Y la sonrisa de Naruto se desvaneció.

 

—Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Que me quedaría contigo. Déjame acompañarte a la puerta de embarque—¿te parece bien? —añadió, con algo de duda.

 

Sasuke asintió, levemente. No sabía si era buena idea. No había estado preparado para ello. Pero no tenía tiempo de pensárselo. De modo que avanzaron con pasos lentos por la terminal hasta que llegaron a la sala de espera de Sasuke. Se detuvieron frente a las pantallas para comprobar el número de la puerta una vez más y entonces Sasuke se dio la vuelta para encarar a Naruto por última vez.

 

Se miraron fijamente, intensamente. Las palabras y las intenciones perdidas.

 

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó poco a poco en labios de Naruto, curvando su boca hacia arriba con lentitud—permitiéndole a Sasuke el placer de observar el nacimiento de semejante milagro. Iba a… iba a echar de menos con locura aquella sonrisa.

 

—No olvides pedir un agua a la azafata —aconsejó Naruto.

 

Y Sasuke no pudo evitar que su boca se torciese en una diminuta sonrisa también.

 

—Lo haré —aseguró—. Deja de preocuparte por mi salud de una vez. Desde este mismo momento te libro de esa carga.

 

La nuez de Naruto se movió notoriamente al tragar.

 

—Supongo que desde aquí vuelves a ser responsabilidad de tu hermano.

 

Sasuke arrugó una ceja, molesto. Y Naruto liberó una carcajada sonora y jovial.

 

—No te enfades, Sasuke. Sabes que es broma.

 

Sus dedos acercándose a él dudosos, hasta posarse vacilantes sobre su hombro con un suave apretón.

 

—Cuídate mucho, Sasuke.

 

Sasuke dejó caer sus párpados. Absorbiendo la sensación de los dedos de Naruto sobre su hombro. El último contacto. La última muestra de afecto. La última vez en su vida que iba a sentir la calidez de aquel cuerpo.

 

—Lo haré —susurró—. Cumpliré mi promesa.

 

Abrió los ojos.

 

—Así que no debes pensar más en mí. Porque estaré bien.

 

El azul de Naruto se había teñido de una extraña melancolía. Sasuke sintió su corazón estrujarse tan pequeño como una ciruela encurtida en su pecho.

 

Naruto asintió repetidas veces y se lamió los labios, nervioso, justo antes de retirar sus dedos, de romper el contacto físico con clara reticencia.

 

—Sasuke, —comenzó, con voz escuálida, y se detuvo.

 

La mano de Naruto cayó muerta en su costado. Y sus ojos escanearon la sala de espera con un escrutinio torpe. Naruto parecía estar mentalmente muy lejos de allí. Y Sasuke sintió la necesidad de devolverle a la realidad, de tocarle—de impedir que el dios se evaporase del efímero mundo de los mortales en un instante si parpadeaba. Pero se refrenó. Y el azul de los ojos de Naruto se clavó en él de súbito, de nuevo, con fuerza e intensidad esta vez.

 

—No tienes que sentir ninguna responsabilidad ni compromiso ni nada parecido, ¿vale? Puedes ignorarme y olvidarte de todo esto y seguir viviendo tu vida sin pensar nunca más en mí. Yo… lo acepto. Si es así lo aceptaré y me sentiré dichoso por ti. Por no dejarte llevar por esta locura que voy a proponerte—pero quiero que sepas —un silencio. Los labios de Naruto apretándose el uno contra el otro, tan atractivos, tan sensuales; su rostro lleno de culpa, de culpa y de decisión—. Sasuke, el próximo verano, a partir del cinco de junio, te estaré esperando en Mykonos.

 

Los latidos del corazón se le detuvieron.

 

—Traeré los diarios de papá y la foto de tu padre; traeré todo lo que papá guardaba en ese cajón. Para que puedas leerlos y quedarte todo lo que quieras, si es que quieres tener alguna de sus cosas de recuerdo.

 

Una sonrisa diminuta, y aún así tan radiante. La misma esencia de Naruto reflejada en aquella sonrisa.

 

—Lo digo sinceramente, ¿vale? No tienes ningún compromiso. Si no vienes lo entenderé. Pero quería que lo supieras, que te estaré esperando hasta que se termine el mes.

 

Y entonces el cuerpo de Sasuke se movió por sí solo.

 

La tela de la camiseta de Naruto en su puño. La calidez de sus labios contra los suyos. Tan suaves, tan gentiles. Respondiendo poco a poco a los suyos, amoldándose al ímpetu de Sasuke, a su brusquedad y exigencia. Respondiendo con calidez y delicadeza, con pasión. Los dedos de Naruto en su mejilla y cuando sus labios rompieron el contacto —despacio, abrumados, reticentes—, su nombre en un susurro contra sus labios.

 

Volver a ganar espacio entre ellos fue tortuoso. Cada centímetro separándoles una dolorosa pérdida. Pero cuando sus miradas se reencontraron sus almas estaban en paz.

 

No podía decirlo. No con palabras. Pero su corazón gritaba “¡vendré! ¡Vendré!” con desesperación. Sólo esperaba que Naruto pudiese verlo en sus ojos.

 

Y entonces una muchedumbre de gente comenzó a moverse a sus espaldas. Era la hora.

 

—Tengo que embarcar —murmuró.

 

Naruto tragó. Y asintió.

 

—Ve —dijo—. Ve antes de que haga una estupidez —añadió, con risa en la voz.

 

Los dedos de Sasuke soltando poco a poco el duro agarre en la camiseta de algodón de Naruto. Hasta romper el contacto del todo, sus dedos temblando, aferrándose al vacío.

 

—Cuídate, Naruto.

 

Una sonrisa que llenó su mundo de color. Una que sabía que llevaría grabada en la memoria toda su vida.

 

—Adiós, mi ángel.

 

_Adiós, mi luz. Mi Apolo._

 

 

//

 

 

La maleta de mano guardada en el compartimento superior, una manta sobre sus piernas y un botellín de agua sobre la mesilla desplegable.

 

Estaba listo para volar.

 

Mientras el resto de pasajeros terminaban de acomodarse y el personal de a bordo cerraba las puertas de acceso al avión Sasuke aprovechó para sacar el teléfono móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta de traje y le escribió a Itachi.

 

“ _El avión despega en unos minutos. Ya estoy de vuelta. Lamento la espera, Itachi.”_

 

Durante el trayecto en taxi desde el Pireo hasta el aeropuerto de Atenas Sasuke había aprovechado para contactar con su hermano y hacerle saber que estaba ya en camino. E Itachi le había puesto al tanto, en pocas palabras, de la situación en casa, de la llegada del cuerpo de su padre a Tokyo, del estado emocional de madre y de la lista de figuras relevantes que habían atendido al velatorio. Toda la información del vuelo de Sasuke había sido transmitida a Juugo también de modo que él sería quién le recibiría de vuelta y le llevaría en el coche familiar directamente al entierro. El mismo Juugo le traería un traje apropiado también. Todo estaba preparado para su regreso.

 

En aquel mismo taxi, de reojo, Sasuke había visto también a Naruto escribir incansable en su aplicación de mensajería instantánea. Pero no había querido ahondar en la sensación de desazón que le había embargado en aquellos momentos ante aquella escena.

 

“ _Te esperaremos para comenzar la ceremonia, hermano.”,_ escribió Itachi.

 

¿Debería contestar? Normalmente habría considerado que era innecesario. Pero algo en él se había abierto tras lanzarse al mar la pasada noche. Algo que ya no volvería a cerrarse nunca más.

 

“ _Gracias.”_

 

Pero no, no era aquello lo que quería decir. De modo que escribió un nuevo mensaje.

 

“ _Itachi. Te quiero.”_

 

Su pecho se contrajo cuando le dio al botón de mandar. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que le decía aquellas palabras a su hermano mayor. La primera vez que las decía.

 

Apagó la pantalla y dejó el dispositivo sobre la mesilla junto al botellín mientras se ataba el cinturón. Inspiró profundo. Y entonces la luz blanca de las notificaciones se encendió. Desbloqueó la pantalla de nuevo.

 

“ _Yo también te quiero, Sasuke.”_

 

“ _Me embarga el deseo de tenerte aquí cuanto antes.”_

 

“ _Le he visto. Nunca antes había visto su rostro con un semblante tan pacífico. Duerme en paz.”_

 

“ _Gracias por haberle traído de vuelta.”_

 

Sus ojos se quedaron pegados a la pantalla. Ni siquiera podía parpadear. Y sólo se dio cuenta de que estaba ocurriendo algo cuando la pantalla se volvió borrosa. Se volvió borrosa y pequeñas gotas cayeron sobre ella, ensuciándola. Estaba llorando.

 

—Caballero, caballero —insistió alguien, con voz edulcorada—. Vamos a despegar en breve. Debe cerrar la mesilla.

 

Sasuke la miró de reojo. Y entonces ella pareció ser azotada por la culpa cuando su mirada dio con su rostro. Sasuke no quería su compasión. No la necesitaba. Se sentía bien. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía bien. Así que asintió levemente y retiró las cosas de la mesa para cerrarla. Puso el teléfono en modo avión y apagó la pantalla.

 

Se apoyó contra el respaldo de su sillón y cerró los ojos.

 

_Itachi._

 

Hacía años que lo había olvidado. La presión bajo la que vivía, la vida incompleta que vivía le habían arrebatado aquello que era importante recordar. Aquella ocasión en su más tierna infancia en la que Itachi y… y padre habían estado diseñando la cabaña en el bosque. Ambos sentados en la mesa del comedor como grandes empresarios, había pensado Sasuke con su mente infantil e ingenua, mientras madre le sostenía sobre sus rodillas y trataba de desenredar su cabello con un cepillo que le daba tirones y él… él trataba de zafarse de ella. Hasta que Itachi le miró y le dijo que si se portaba bien le daría uno de sus dango y Sasuke se sintió el ser más dichoso de la tierra. Porque Itachi nunca quería compartir sus dango con nadie. Así que Sasuke soportó los tirones del cepillado mientras padre e Itachi diseñaban la cabaña en el bosque. Y entonces padre les miró directamente a los ojos y les preguntó que qué era lo que querían que tuviera. Madre rió y dijo que se conformaba con unas cortinas bonitas y que Sasuke podía elegir el resto. Y él… él no supo qué pedir. Sintió que la responsabilidad era demasiado grande, que no sabía qué tenía que decir. Porque lo único que se le ocurría eran juguetes y a su padre no le gustaban los juguetes. Así que dijo lo primero que le salió, dijo que quería una chimenea. Y entonces madre dejó el cepillo sobre la mesa y acarició su cabello, le dijo que era una muy buena idea. Itachi cogió uno de sus dango del platillo y se lo ofreció con una sonrisa. Y padre… padre se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. Y Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, porque no sabía que su padre podía sonreír. Y entonces dijo: “ _Cuando sea demasiado viejo para seguir trabando podré jubilarme en paz, hijo. Con un cerebro como el tuyo en la empresa no tendré nada de qué preocuparme.”._

 

Sasuke exhaló sonoro. ¿Por qué había olvidado aquello?

 

_Ahora ya nunca podrás jubilarte, padre. ¿Por qué te has ido tan pronto? ¿Por qué has tenido que irte tan pronto? Ahora ya nunca podré demostrarte que tenías razón. Que yo era lo que esperabas de mí…_

 

Con las lágrimas derramándose sienes abajo, mirando hacia el techo del avión, sintió lejanamente la sensación de movimiento—el avión corría por la pista. Cerró los ojos. Y el recuerdo sublime de los labios de Naruto, del norteamericano rubio y radiante, contra su frente le estremeció.

 

_Sasuke, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí si me necesitas._

 

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus labios temblorosos. Inspiró profundo.

 

Sí, Naruto estaba aquí. Aquí mismo. Su esencia y su luz impregnadas en su alma.

 

Y supo que podía hacerlo. Podía volver. Podía volver a casa, podía convertirse en el apoyo de madre, en el pilar de Juugo y del resto. Podía despedir a padre. Podía despedirle, dejarle ir, y seguir viviendo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Muchísimas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí. Espero que si tenéis pensamientos de cualquier tipo sobre el fanfic me los hagáis llegar. Me pregunto si para vosotros ha sido tan incómodo como para mí o si, por contra, los temas que he tratado aquí no os parecen tan graves o tan dolorosos. En cualquier caso, tanto si decidís compartir esos pensamientos conmigo como si os los guardáis para vosotros: ¡gracias! Significa mucho para mí que hayáis leído hasta el final.
> 
> Y en segundo lugar quería hacer algunas aclaraciones que, aunque obvias, nunca están de más:
> 
> 1) No, las embajadas no funcionan así. Y no, en Grecia las cosas funcionan normal - en absoluto es el desastre que yo he mostrado aquí. Que todo fuese un completo caos y un desastre en el fanfic era únicamente porque yo necesitaba que fuese así para poder contar la historia sin ataduras.  
> 2) No, no vayáis sin casco por Grecia. Ni por Mykonos ni por ninguna otra parte. Es ilegal y es peligroso. De hecho, no, no os montéis en una moto sin poneros casco en ningún país del mundo. Gracias.  
> 3) A Delos sólo se puede acceder en un ferry oficial. Lo que hizo Naruto es ilegal. Así que no tratéis de ir allí por vuestra cuenta.
> 
> Y seguro que me dejo mil cosas pero estos tres puntos eran los que me carcomían más la mente.
> 
> Y, porque nunca está de más, dejadme que os diga, una vez más, ¡mil gracias por leer!


End file.
